Chosen One, Jaden Yuki
by Chaotic Blades
Summary: Once there was an Authoress who wanted to write a serious shonen-ai. Unfortunately, it came out like a crackfic. Please R&R, give me ideas, and don't judge too harshly? spiritshipping, will take suggestions for other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Het- straight pairings

Yaoi- boy on boy

Yubel Talking

"Talking"

_Thinking/Talking to Gods and/or Goddesses_

_**Goddess of Yaoi**_

**God and Goddess of Het**

For anyone who's played Tales of Symphonia, some of the suspiciously crackfic-like jokes should be _very_ clear. For all of you who haven't, listen up. There's this deity called the Goddess of Mana and one of your friends is the Chosen of Regeneration, who is supposed to regenerate the world so that mana is restored.

I don't own YGO GX. Shame there, I'd band together the best yaoi writers to make two versions of the show: one for the people who don't like yaoi (fianceshippers would be hired) and one for the yaoi fans (in this version, the only difference would be that they would actually announce their love instead of just hinting at it.)

First ATTEMPT at yaoi, expert advice needed, R&R, and swallows pride be nice.

-------------------------------- Start Chapter -------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Jesse! This place is sweet!" exclaimed Jaden. "How'd you find it?" It was a Saturday and the two close friends were checking out a hideout that Jesse had recently discovered. It was a cave with its entrance hidden under the roots of a giant tree.

"Ruby found it for me. It's great, isn't it?" replied Jesse.

"Great? It's better than great! Now if I ever need to get away from Blaire, I know just where to go! I'm starting to think she has some sort of radar that's detecting me wherever I try to hide," lamented Jaden.

"Blaire? Why would you need to hide from her? I thought you were friends?"

"We are! Just she's acting really weird," he commented," Every time she sees me her face goes all red and she starts to try and jump on me! And then she starts yelling 'Squeeee' or something like that. And lately some things of mine have gone missing. I don't have proof but I've just got a feeling she's behind it all."

"J-jump you?" stuttered Jesse. He blushed. _Blushing, jumping, squee-ing, stealing. It sounds like she's some kind of stalker but… that would just be weird. Maybe… I'm wrong. Yeah, that's it. Jaden's just been losing his stuff and Blaire is just trying to duel him. Yes. She just wants to play card games. N-no! Mustn't. Think. Bad. Thoughts._ "Hey, Jaden?"

"Yeah Jesse?"

"…Exactly what has gone missing?"

"Oh, nothing much," he stated cheerfully," Some socks, underwear, sometimes a shirt. Though once when I came out of the shower my towel was missing…."

_WHAT?! _"T-towel?!" choked Jesse.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? Hey, are you okay?" asked Jaden in concern," You look like you've got a fever or something." He put his hand on Jesse's forehead. "You need me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine. I was just a bit surprised."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way this time the other day when all my clothes went missing. Syrus had to run up to the academy to get some new ones. And then my facecloth went missing…."

"H-huh?!" _Okay, now I definitely know that something strange is going on._ With his mind thus occupied, Jesse stumbled over a rock.

"Jesse! Are you okay! I've gotta get you to the nurse, you really are sick!" yelled Jaden. Without further ado he began dragging Jesse toward the school.

----------------------------- Outside the Nurse's Office ---------------------------------------

_I hope Jesse's alright,_ thought Jaden. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, unaware of the menace coming around the corner.

"JADEN!" Said teen's head shot up and he saw his recent menace and object of terror: Blaire Flannigan. He started to run when he remembered that Jesse was still in the nurse's office. By the time he decided it wouldn't be a betrayal to run, he was already surrounded by girls who, as was later found out, had been bribed by Blaire to help trap Jaden in whatever corner he was able to stumble into.

"Jaden…," started Blaire. He flinched in expectation of what was to come. "Jaden…. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" The yell was so loud it temporarily stunned our poor hero. Blaire used this time to glomp him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

------------------------------- In the Blue Dorm -----------------------------------------------

"-aaaaahhhhhh!!" All the girls looked up from what they were doing.

"Oh brother. Is Blaire chasing Jaden again?" sighed Alexis. _Grr_, she thought,_ I will not allow her to ruin the perfect chance at some yaoi!_

Yes, it's true. Alexis Rhodes is secretly a yaoi fangirl. In fact, she hears the voice of the Goddess of Yaoi in her mind aaaalllll the time.

_**What's wrong my dearest follower? I can feel your rage,**_ said the Goddess of Yaoi.

_Oh mighty GoY, Blaire is trying to trap my friend Jaden in endless het! My poor homosexual friend._

_**Jaden? As in **__**JADEN YUKI?!**__** The Chosen of Yaoi?! How dare that little- I'll lay a curse on her!**_

_No! O great Goddess, give Blaire a chance to change her ways! We are friends after all. I can't let her get hurt just because she's a non-believer!_

_**You are right, Alexis. I won't curse her. However, if this goes on too long, Jaden might stray from his path to spread yaoi to the far reaches of dueling. If you can get a good yaoi going within a month, we should be safe. I'm counting on you Alexis. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened **_**last**_** generation now would we?**_ Both shuddered as they remembered the tale, how Yami a.k.a. Atem chose to move onto the afterlife rather than stay with Yugi in all their puzzleshipping glory.

_You can count on me! I won't fail you, GoY!_ The GoY's presence was then gone.

"Alexis, are you okay?" asked Mindy.

---------------------------- Back to Jaden ----------------------------------------------------------

Jesse ran out of the nurse's office to come across a sight that would be funny if it weren't so scary. Blaire was on top of a frightened Jaden, combing her fingers through his hair while all the girls she hired chanted the word 'charmershipping' over and over again. They were all wearing robes the color of their dorm and beating drums of the same color.

"Jesse! Help!" cried Jaden.

"Jaden!" Jesse leaped through the barricade of girls and grabbed Blaire. He threw her towards some of her employees, grabbed Jaden's arm, and ran out of there like he had a couple of rabid dogs on his tail. Considering what Blaire can be like, he might just have had the right idea.

**What's wrong, Blaire of the infinite faith?** asked the God of Het (btw, his name is Goh).

_Oh wise gods of het, Jaden has escaped me once again!_

**How is this possible? If this was another mistake on your part, Blaire…,** growled the Goddess of Het (her name is Claire).

_It wasn't! I had him cornered, there were others helping me and everything! But that boy… Jesse Andersen. He abducted Jaden right when he was within my grasp! Jesse…. Jesse…. I'LL GET YOU! Jaden is MINE! _ Of course Blaire said this without realizing that Yubel was listening in on their conversation (idiot).

**Jesse Andersen?! The accursed one is here…. If left alone he could bring about the spread of yaoi in dueling! **roared Claire.

**You must get rid of him at all costs! **ordered Goh.

_But what about Jaden? He'll notice if Jesse just goes missing. Besides, Jesse is my friend! I can't just hire a hit man to take him out!_

**You WILL get rid of Jesse! Do anything you must but keep him away from Jaden, **hissed Goh.

**You will do this, even if I have to possess you to make it so. Do you understand Blaire? If I have to control your body, the accursed one shall perish. If he is truly you 'friend' then you will take care of him yourself, **said Claire.

_I will do as you say…._

------------------------------ With Yubel ------------------------------------------------------

So, the girl thinks Jaden is HERS, hmmm? We'll see, girl. We'll see, laughed Yubel. Viper! You are to amass energy in whatever way possible! Send BioBands out to your students at North Academy! I need to have a form before that girl can claim what's rightfully MINE!

"Understood," said Viper.

Jaden…. Soon you'll be all mine again. That girl will be out of the picture, even if I am to join forces with your new 'friends'. Hahahaha!

-------------------------------- End Chapter ----------------------------------------------------------

That… was a little bizarre. –sighs- Once again I am unable to fulfill my dream of writing a serious romance. Oh well, I guess I could try again later. I was just watching a nice spiritshipping vid and was inspired to write a story. Too bad I'm not a yaoi writer, just a reader. Well, if anyone reads this crap, I NEED REVIEWS! GX fanfiction is a tight-knit society and I'm not worried about reviews but just in case: PLEASE! YOU GOTTA REVIEW! I'M VERY LOST!

Oh, and no offense to anyone is meant. I'm sorry that the gods of het are the villains. Just, this is a yaoi so… well, you get it. I have nothing against het, I just hate charmershipping and fianceshipping is the only het pairing that I believe is worth anything. I actually wasn't planning on OCs but somehow… -shrugs-.


	2. The Nightmare Before Crowler's Class

By popular demand, I'm back! I still have no clue what I'm doing, or evn where this story'll go but I'm ready to brave all dangers with my trusty crew of minions!

Chazz: Why are we doing this again?

Atticus: SIMPLE! It's fan service!

Chazz: Fan. Service.

Jaden: Fan service?

Atticus: Yes, my young apprentice! I can already sense that the force is strong in you! Just a few touches in the right places-

Jaden: Oh, you mean a tickle fight!

Chazz: ….

Atticus: ….

Chazz: Did I ever tell you why it hurts when you think?

Jaden: Chazz, that's not a very nice thing to say to Atticus! It's not his fault that he didn't know the name for it!

Chazz: I was talking about you.

Jaden: What about me?

Chazz: You idiot!

CB: Okay, okay, break it up or I'll pair the whole lot of you up with Adrian a.k.a. Baka-san. 'K?

I don't own anything except my own strange mind. And for all I know I could be someone's mind slave.

Chazz: Mind slave? There's no mind _to_ enslave!

CB: Ouch. Did you ever consider a career of professionally beating down people's egos? Though chances are, you need it the most….

Chazz: WHAT?!

CB: Start chapter!

"St-stay back! Stay back!" Jaden shrieked. He was surrounded by girls wielding ceremonial knives with his name engraved on them. They were at a stone altar by the sea, on a cliff covered in red, yellow, and blue flowers. The girls were wearing the same robes as before and each girl had streaks of blood on their cheeks. Jaden himself was wearing the garb typically found on maidens about to be sacrificed. The poor guy would run away but his foot was chained to the altar.

"Jaden Yuki. What is your choice?" intoned a girl. She pulled off her hood to reveal she was Blair!

"What choice? What do you mean Blair? Why am I here? … And wearing a dress?" asked Jaden.

"Will you join us?" questioned Blair," Join us… or let your death be of use instead. Like _hers_ was." Blair pointed over her shoulder. At first nothing was there but then the dead body of Alexis appeared. "She thought her pitiful goddess could beat my masters. Fool, I could have spared her."

"A-Alexis? N-No, this can't be happening," Jaden stuttered," NO!" He glared angrily at Blair. "You hurt my friend!"

"Friend? After all her scheming? It's for your own good to stay away from these so-called 'friends' Jaden. They'll just use you to hurt the world!" she yelled. "How could you make friends with the accursed one? You think I want to kill you?! Had you not gotten together with him, I wouldn't need to be doing this! Now choose! Will you, or will you not join us in our quest to keep change at bay?" As one all the girls drew closer.

"Choose."

"Jaden Yuki…."

"Choose, Jaden."

"Choose, Jaden Yuki."

"Make your choice."

"Choose wisely."

"Choo-"

"Ah! Stop it! How can I join you if you killed my friend! What's going on?! And who's this accursed one?!" snapped Jaden.

"You've chosen then…," said Blair in a monotone. The girls lifted up their knives and got ready to stab Jaden. The blades descended towards his head and then-

"Don't worry, Jay! I'm here for ya!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Jesse!" cried Jaden.

"Accursed one!" roared the girls, pausing in their actions. Jesse was flying on Sapphire Pegasus. He reached down and picked up Jaden, whose ankle slid right out of the chain. "I've got you now, there's no need to worry anymore!"

"Thanks Jesse. But what about Alexis?"

"What about me?" asked Alexis with a laugh, from her seat hanging from the talons of Cobalt Eagle.

"Alexis! You're alive!"

"That's right! Those girls just thought they got me! I slipped away while they weren't looking and left behind a dummy!" explained Alexis.

"And then I had Cobalt Eagle pick her up!" continued Jesse. His face was lit up with a smile. "I'm glad we got to you before it was too late Jay." He ruffled Jaden's hair and leaned in close. Jaden watched in shock as Jesse kissed his forehead. "Don't you go getting into trouble like that again, y'hear?"

"Jesse…," Jaden trailed off, looking into his beautiful teal eyes," I-"

"WAKE UP!" screeched a voice.

---------------------------------- In Class ----------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling me that you slept through your alarm clock, Mr. Truesdale yelling in your ear, a bucket of water being dumped on your head, AND Mr. Princeton throwing a Spanish/English/French dictionary at your head?" screeched Crowler in his extremely annoying (yet perfect for him) dub voice.

"Well… kinda," laughed Jaden. He scratched his head in a bemused way.

"And how, pray tell, did you accomplish _that_?" demanded Crowler.

"I don't know. I was having this really weird dream that a bunch of girls were sacrificing me on an altar because I wouldn't help them with some evil plans they were… well, planning," explained Jaden.

"Yes, well, good luck with them on that. Detention, Mr. Yuki, and don't you dare fall asleep again!"

"Okay Teach," he said before promptly falling asleep.

-------------------------------------- With Yubel ----------------------------------------------

Hehehe…. I was able to regain my body thanks to you Viper. You've given me all the energy I need. Too bad you won't be able to reap your reward, laughed Yubel, kicking his dead body. If the gods of het are the ones after my Jaden, then that must mean that the GoY is at least not likely to try and hurt him. I'd simply hate it if someone got to him before I could. My Jaden. You and I? We've got a lot of catching up to do. Now, to find the Disciple of Yaoi. I'll get you yet. Hehehehehe!

---------------------------------- End Chapter --------------------------------------------------

Teal, according to dictionary terms, is a medium to dark greenish color (okay, that's not exact but I'm too lazy to write the whole thing). Anyways, Jesse's eyes could be counted as a light teal but if anyone knows the proper term for it just mention it please so that I can have it correct for future chapters.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I'll try to keep up expectations, whether or not I get the yaoi advice I need. If I don't get it then I guess I'll have to write it on my own –gulps as remembers first romance story- The first romance I ever wrote…. People better not expect to see it because it was a hundred-word horror filled with cheesiness beyond compare. And no, that was not an exaggeration.

I know it was short but I ran out of ideas and it seemed to be the perfect place to end it. I promise they'll get longer! As long as I can manage to keep the quality up with the quantity…. –mutters-

Well, tell me what you think and stay tuned for chapter three, in which I attempt to get the romance rolling instead of my kinda dumb (but lovable, just like Jaden!) jokes.


	3. A Little Fluff and Atticus' Obsession

I have to thank **ambercharae **for giving me some pointers on how to write yaoi. Without that I would be struggling on my own and probably would've given up –is guilty of doing that- Well, on with chapter 3!

I do not own GX (if I did there wouldn't be any censoring and people definitely wouldn't get "sent to the starts" like those dorks in 4Kids decided would happen. Seriously, "sent to the starts"? What the - - - - does that mean[You can fill in the blank with whatever you want, depending on your tolerance to swears. Just say die, nobody's gonna get scared!)

Warning: Some characters may be slightly OOC and there's a good chance I lied about the location of the Abandoned Dorm. I don't know where it is so just replace it with the real location if I'm wrong.

---------------------------------------------- Start Chapter ---------------------------------------

Jaden and Jesse were sitting on the rooftop as usual, dangling their legs over the edge. It had been a long day, after which both boys just want some time to relax. Next to them was a pile of empty snack bags. Hey, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all!

"Hey, Jaden? I heard from Chazz that you were even harder to wake up than usual. Were you having a good dream or something?" asked Jesse. Jaden leaned back.

"A good dream? Well, not exactly. It was kinda weird. You see there were these girls and they were trying to kill me and they had killed Alexis, only they hadn't and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" laughed Jesse," Okay. Start from the beginning."

"Well…," began Jaden," My foot was chained to this alter on a cliff and there were these really weird girls surrounding me. And for some reason I was wearing this white dress and flowers and-"

"You're freaking out again, Jay!"

"Right. Sorry. Blair came out of the crowd of girls and asked me to join them- how can I join them if I'm a guy?- and then she made Alexis appear out of nowhere and she was dead! Then she and the other girls were going to kill me when you saved me and it turned out Alexis _wasn't_ dead. And you kissed me. It was really weird."

"Wait. I… kissed you?" repeated Jesse.

"Yeah!" agreed Jaden obliviously. He failed to notice the look of total shock on his friends face. "Right on the forehead! It was weird." He finally noticed the look on Jesse's face. "I don't mean bad-weird! I just wasn't expecting it!"

"It's fine. I was just a bit surprised that you dreamed I kissed you, Jay."

------------------------------------ Atticus' PoV-------------------------------------------------------

I was walking towards the roof to give Jaden a note from Alexis. _Ouch,_ I thought as I rubbed my head_, did sissy have to hit me that hard? All I did was tease her the way older brothers should. Jaden's her fiancé! Of course she would be sending him a love letter! _I paused as inspiration struck! _Of course! I can just read the note myself!_ Pleased with my brilliance I carefully unfolded the note. It read:

_Dear Jaden, _

_Please meet me in the Abandoned Dorm at midnight tonight. Don't be late!_

_Signed,_

_Jesse Andersen_

"What? Why would Alexis send a note signed…?" I wondered," Only one way to find out!" I rushed towards the roof to ask Jaden when something I heard stopped me in my tracks.

"I was just a bit surprised that you dreamed I kissed you, Jay," came Jesse's voice from the roof.

"Yeah, no joke," replied Jaden," It was even weirder 'cause I was wearing that white dress and I had the flowers and stuff."

I quickly ran back the way I came until I reached an abandoned hallway. There I started to laugh.

"So that's what you had in mind, sissy! You knew I would read the note! But how did you know that Jaden had a dream he was being married to Jesse? Did he tell you?" I asked the empty hallway. "Well, no matter! I, Atticus, Master of Love shall bring those two together! And if it goes wrong I'll just tell the truth and say I was under your orders!"

I ran to go put the note on Jaden's bunk, but not before scribbling a heart on top.

"Jaden Yuki, your days as bachelor are limited! Hahahaha!" I laughed as I headed towards my room. I would need to make preparations for this and I knew just which scheme to use.

------------------------------ With Alexis -------------------------------------------------

"I hope Atticus doesn't tell Jaden the note's from me. I hope Jesse's not with him when my brother delivers it either or else I'll have a lot of explaining to do. Of course, Atticus will probably read the note so I can count on him to at least deliver it without putting my plan into jeopardy. I have less than a month left to get them together and knowing Jaden, this won't be easy," sighed Alexis. She crossed the floor of her room and looked out the window towards the Slifer dorm.

"I think I know just the person to help me."

--------------------------- On the Roof ----------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like the sun's going to set soon," observed Jaden.

"Yeah, we should probably get back to our dorms," suggested Jesse. He got up with a stretch. "Well, catch you later."

"You said it!" exclaimed Jaden. Got up only to stumble and fall down.

Right off the roof.

"Jay!" cried Jesse. He grabbed Jaden's wrist and tried to pull him back up. He over-shot it and Jaden went flying and landed right on top of him. Brown and teal stared at each other. Brunette and turquoise blew in the wind. Jaden and Jesse were so close their lips were almost touching. The former blushed lightly (in a way, I might add, that looked adorable) and rolled off. Jesse was blushing heavier than Jaden (chances are it was because he was a little less clueless about what just happened) and laughed a little.

"Guess you really did catch me later!" laughed Jaden. (AN: Sorry, GX has been rubbing off on me. It's in character to give them really cheesy puns!)

"Yeah! Sorry about that," apologized Jesse.

"No prob." They were silent again. Neither noticed the sun go down behind them. The sunset was all pink and red, like a certain Slifer blushing. There were even some clouds that, when looked at the right way, greatly resembled the Happy Lover duel monster.

"Um, see you later?" said Jaden.

"Yeah…," the other agreed. The got up and walked swiftly away, blushing all the while.

------------------------- With Jesse ---------------------------------------------------------

He reached his dorm room and flopped down on the bed. There was a noise like something crinkling. He sat up and found he had laid down right on top of a note. It read:

_Dear Jesse,_

_What's up bro? Listen, can you meet me by the Abandoned Dorm at midnight tonight? There's something important I want to tell you that I forgot to say earlier. So can you make it? It's nearby the Obelisk dorm. You just have to walk in a straight line north from there. You can't miss it, it's reeeeally big. See you there!_

_Signed,_

_Jaden Yuki._

"Why at midnight and an abandoned dorm?" Jesse thought aloud," That almost makes it sound like he wants to kidnap me or something! Well, it is Jay so there shouldn't be anything wrong with going."

------------------------------------------------- With Baka-san ---------------------------------

"Seriously, what is_ with_ people and thinking out loud here? So Jesse going to meet Jaden at the Abandoned Dorm? At midnight? Like someone like Jaden would even think of something like that. It must be a trick of some kind," said Adrian. Then he did a double-take. "Damn! Now I'm doing it too!" He glared at thin air and walked away to wait in the Abandoned Dorm. _Something's up and I'm going to find out what. Could this be where Viper disappeared to? But why Jaden and Jesse? Could it be because of Jaden's reputation and Jesse's deck?_

--------------------------------------------- With Atticus ----------------------------------------

"Hahahahahaha-HA!" he cackled. Atticus was wearing goggles, a pink apron with hearts and flowers on it, and in his hand he held a blowtorch. "Soon the first stage of my plan shall be complete! HAHHAHhHAhAAha!!" Unbeknownst to him the door quietly opened.

"Atticus, is there any reason why you're laughing insanely? And you do realize that blowtorches are against school policy?" asked Zane, who had snuck in.

"Zane!" yelled Atticus, ignoring his signals to keep it down. In seconds the goggles and apron were off and the blowtorch thrown carelessly in a random direction. He charged in for a hug before Zane could react. "My bestest friend ever! What brings you to the Academy?"

"Chancellor Sheppard called me here. I have no clue what he wants but it had better be worth the time it took to get here," he said as he pried the younger teen (AN: I'm assuming that Atticus is younger since he's still in the Academy when Zane's been out for two years.) off of him. "So what were you doing in here?" he asked again. Zane raised an eyebrow at the blowtorch, a metal blob the resembled a bird cage, about a dozen boxes of Godiva chocolate labeled 'your secret admirer', a vanity table covered in all sorts of cosmetics, and the extremely girly apron.

"It's a secret! But since I know you would never tell Jaden or Jesse what I'm doing I guess in can trust you," whispered Atticus," You see…." Here his voice changed to a yell. "I, ATTICUS, MASTER OF LOVE, SHALL BE BRINGING TOGETHER A COUPLE THAT SHOULD HAVE HOOKED UP LONG AGO!"

"So Alexis and Jaden again?" guessed Zane.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Alexis wants these two hooked up as well!" confided Atticus," They met as best friends but now they're in love!"

"Are they really?"

"Well, no, not yet. But all that will change once I get them to realize their true feelings!"

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

"Why, our own Jaden Yuki and Jesse Andersen from North Academy! He's the guy with the Crystal Beast Deck! I overheard Jaden telling Jesse about some dream he had where they were getting married! And Jesse didn't seem to mind at all! Wait, that means they're already in love! Poor guys think nobody will like them anymore if they admit it. Yes! That's it! I'll get them to admit their love! MWUAHHAHAHAHA!" The door opened again.

"Just shut up, would you? Some of us are trying to do our homework!" complained Mindy. She closed the door and went back to her room.

"Just what did Jaden say?" Zane asked while praying to any god that would hear for patience to deal with his over-enthusiastic friend.

"I didn't hear what Jaden said but Jesse's words exact were 'I was just a bit surprised that you dreamed I kissed you, Jay' and then Jaden said 'Yeah, no joke. It was even weirder 'cause I was wearing that white dress and I had the flowers and stuff.' See? They were getting married!" exclaimed Atticus.

"Not all white dresses are wedding dresses," muttered Zane through clenched teeth," For all you know it could've been a sundress or something Jaden confused for a dress or even something that sacrificial maidens wear."

"But white dress! Flowers! Kiss! It only makes sense that Jaden was the bride and Jesse the groom! Besides, can you imagine _ Jaden_ being the dominant one in a relationship? Even Syrus would be on top!"

"Leave my brother out of this," growled Zane," I won't expose that you're plotting but if you involve me you'll find out why they call me _'Hell_ Kaiser'." With that he walked out of the room. Atticus stared at the door for a moment then whipped around with a laugh and got back to work.

Human- sized bird cages don't make themselves you know!

------------------------- With Yubel: _**GoY**_, Yubel ------------------------------------------------

Goddess of Yaoi!

_**Why hello dear.**_

Don't 'dear' me! What are you planning to do to _my_ Jaden?!

_**Yubel, you know what. Jaden is the Chosen of Yaoi. What else can I do? If this doesn't work than all yaoi pairings on fanfiction will disappear, leaving us with only things such as dreamshipping, fianceshipping, charmershipping, royalshipping, and others! There are only two girls that appear on a regular basis! How many pairings can that make? People would be forced into love hexagons! It would be awful! We need yaoi for balance to be restored!**_

If you hurt Jaden….

_**I'd worry less about ME hurting my own Chosen One and more about the gods of het.**_

I know. I overheard a discussion they had with their disciple. Even I know it would be foolish to go up against both of them at once with no support. Do you know where the God of Yuri stands in all this?

_**Richard is neutral. These matters don't concern him. He prefers to stay away from Duel Academy anyway. Not enough girls here. No, this is MY domain that the gods of het are trying to take over. I must fight!**_

As long as it saves my Jaden I won't stop you. In fact, I think I'll help. These so-called 'friends' of his… are they true?

_**Yes. If you don't believe you can always test them. But you'll find either way that they care about him and would never hurt him intentionally.**_

Good, because I think I'm going to need some backup. If we have an agreement?

_**We do.**_

For the sake of Jaden!

---------------------------------------- End Chapter ------------------------------------------------

I think I'll keep on ending chapters with Yubel until she actually joins them.

Anyways, I've added more characters but it's far from over. I still have Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Aster, and Axel to go. And maybe some others if I think of it. One more thing.

RICHARD THE GOD OF YURI WILL NOT BE APPEARING IN THIS FANFIC!

And if anyone wants to suggest a pairing that doesn't involve Jaden or Jesse I'll be more than happy to see if I can incorporate it. Seriously! I think I'm getting a feel for this romance thing! It's not as hard as I thought it would be! Though I am abusing commas a bit too much….

R&R!


	4. Bizarre Extremes and Crossdressing

Does anyone know the official name for JimxHassleberry? Would it be fossilshipping? Since not too many people had an opinion on what a side-pairing should be, for now I'll just leave it be. So far requests are:

ChazzxJasmine

If anyone has any other ideas, Review or PM or whatever.

I'm sorry that Jaden acts a little OOC this chapter. Just put yourself in his shoes though and I'm sure you'll understand why I had to write that way.

**WARNING: This is an extremely bizarre chapter! Do not flame if you find yourself '...'ing because you have been warned!**

I don't own GX because if I did we all would've seen Viper and Adrian die gory, agonizing deaths. That, and I never would've given the rights to 4Kids, no matter how much I love the dub. Yes, I love the dub. It's the YGO dub that I don't like.

--------------------------------- Start Chapter ---------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Jaden, you look gorgeous!" gushed Alexis. She was wearing a sleeveless violet gown with lavender gauze coming down from a sash. In her hand was a bouquet of small purple flowers.

"Uhhh… thanks, I guess," mumbled Jaden," But why do you say that?"

"Oh, don't be so modest! Oh, that's right. You haven't seen yet. If you turn around there's a mirror behind you. Wouldn't want you to miss a single detail of the happiest day of your life!" laughed Alexis.

"Happiest day?" repeated Jaden. He turned around to see-

-himself wearing a jade wedding gown and holding a bouquet of large blue roses.

" W-what?" he gasped.

"Yes, it's stunning isn't it?" agreed Alexis," I designed and sewed the whole thing myself so you had better be satisfied! Oh, wedding's make me so excited! Even Chazz is happy today!"

"Chazz," said Jaden, so surprised he wasn't even questioning anything.

"Yes! It's probably because Jesse let him be the best man. But can you believe we're going against tradition and having two best men? Jim was thrilled to be the other one chosen!" she exclaimed. She combed Jaden's hair and then put on a veil. "So how is my handiwork? Up to expectations?"

"Um…." Jaden looked closely. He still had no clue what was going on but that dress…. "Well…." _It feels so different wearing a dress. Kinda… neat actually._ "To tell the truth…." Alexis stared in expectation. "…I love it!" (AN: Note that Jaden is really innocent. He wouldn't see anything wrong with cross-dressing and, after the initial weirdness of it all, wouldn't care. Plus, last dream he was also wearing a dress.)

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Go on out now, wouldn't want to keep you're groom waiting! As Maiden of Honor and Disciple of Yaoi I can't just keep you cooped up in here forever! I have to go help the bridesmaids prepare. I just know Syrus will have trouble with the dress, and as for the other girls, they'll just but upset being in the same changing room as a man."

"W-wait a sec!" protested Jaden," S-Syrus is going to be a bridesmaid?!"

That was the last straw. Jaden forced himself awake.

----------------------------------------------- Awake ----------------------------------------------

Jaden panted heavily after waking up. "That was a weird dream! I… was wearing a wedding gown. Maybe… I should talk about this with someone. Someone who knows a lot about these sort of things." He snapped his fingers. "Of course! Atticus!" Jaden ran out of his room without ever picking up his note.

---------------------------- In Atticus' Room ----------------------------------------------

"So what you're trying to tell me is you dreamed that you were getting married and you were the bride," said Atticus. Jaden nodded. "Do you know who the groom was?"

"Well," began Jaden," I remember Syrus being mentioned but he was a bridesmaid…. And Chazz and Jim were the bestmen…. That leaves Jesse. But I never found out what he was, just that he assigned the bestmen."

"I see, I see," murmured Atticus whilst taking notes on a clipboard, "And you distinctly remember liking the feeling of the dress?"

"Not exactly liking…. It was more like I was comfortable with it and well…. I'm not sure. Maybe if I were to try it in real life…."

"Say no more!" cried Atticus brightly. He threw open the doors of his wardrobe. Inside were dozens of dresses. "I'll have you fixed up in no time!" He laughed and started searching crazily through the dresses. "No, no…. Not that one…. I need something that screams 'Jaden'…." He was oblivious to the sweatdropping Jaden in the background. "AH-hA!"

"You… found something?" asked Jaden, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"YES! Voila!" With a flourish he presented his prize. First to be shown was a red tubetop with (just for show) the same button-thing at the top of the Slifer uniform. Next was a white miniskirt with a two-inch slit going on the right leg. Finally he showed black, high-heeled boots that went up to the knee. "Well?"

"It's… very…," Jaden trailed off.

"I know, it's perfect beyond words! This is the old Slifer girl uniform but the girls started a protest and eventually got it changed. Being the nice guy that I am I offered to take them all so that the fabric wouldn't be wasted. This one looks like it's your size!"

"Uhhh…." _I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this…._

--------------------------------------- Post Make-over ----------------------------------------------

Jaden stood in front of a full-length mirror Atticus had produced from an unknown corner of his room. Not only was he wearing the old Slifer girl's uniform, but he was also wearing matching eye shadow and lipstick. (AN: I am a tomboy. I barely know what the basic make-ups are so don't complain.) "Well…." He looked around desperately for an excuse to leave. "Oh, look! It's midnight! I should head back to my dorm now."

"Your dorm? Didn't you get they note?" demanded Atticus in a voice suddenly scary beyond belief.

"What note…?"

"What do you mean, 'what note'? The one Jesse sent you! He's waiting for you at the Abandoned Dorm! Now go!" And with that Jaden found himself in the hall.

"Wait! Can't I change back first?!"

"You have to go now!" insisted Atticus," If you don't, Jesse will probably think you abandoned him!"

"Ugh. I don't have time for this!" He ran towards the Abandoned Dorm.

--------------------------------------- At Industrial Illusions ------------------------------

"Man, I suddenly got the feeling that a lot of running's being down at the Academy," commented Chumley, "I'm glad it's not me.

------------------------------------------- With Chazz and Alexis --------------------------------

"Are you insane? Like that Slacker will ever get together with Jesse. Besides, even if this little trick of yours does work, at the very least Jesse will suspect that someone is jerking his strings. Besides, you say you're putting all your faith in Atticus?" scoffed Chazz

"My brother may be an idiot but he will get the job done. Please Chazz, I need your help too!" pleaded Alexis.

"Fine. But I can't promise anything you know. Just don't expect me to spend all my time trying to work with that idiot. Even my patience has its limits," boasted Chazz.

"Yeah, Chazz, I think we've all seen that by now," deadpanned Alexis, "So we have a deal?"

"Yeah. I kind of want to see that Slacker get hooked up with someone. Just to see how it works out, it's not like I care what happens to him." The two teens shook hands and went on their ways. Chazz towards the Abandoned Dorm and Alexis to her room. The Queen must have servants after all!

---------------------------------- In the Woods -------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are Shirley! Why did you run off?" Jim placed Shirley back on his back. "Let's just get back to our room, oka-oof!"

"Sorry, sorry!" yelled Jaden from where he was on the ground after their collision. Jim looked down and his eye widened.

"Jaden? Why are you wearing girls clothes, mate?"

"Ah, no time to explain! I have to go meet Jesse!" With that Jaden was on his feet and gone.

"Odd bloke," commented Jim to Shirley. She growled in agreement.

--------------------------------------- In the Abandoned Dorm ---------------------------

"Hey, Jesse!" hailed Jaden. The other turned towards him. "So what did you drag me out here for?"

"What are y' talkin' about Jay? You're the one that called me out here!" Jesse protested.

"What?"

"You know, the note?" Noticing the lack of recognition he continued more frantically. "The one giving me directions here that said you had something to tell me? That note?"

"Actually, Atticus told me that _you_ had left a note and that I was supposed to meet you here." The two paused for a moment and then said in unison.

"He didn't."

--------------------------------------------- At the Door ------------------------------------------

Chazz turned the key. "Heh. Once again The Chazz triumphs!" He looked at the door, then piled several logs against it. "That'll keep them in!" He leaned close to eavesdrop on what might be happening.

"Jesse, the door won't budge!"

"Did Atticus lock us in here or something?"

"I don't know. He could've I guess."

"Whoa!"

"Hey, watch out!"

"Sorry, I tripped. Wait. What are you wearing? It's too dark to see but that's definitely not the Slifer uniform."

"Actually, Atticus said it's the old girl uniform for Slifer. Apparently they started a protest to get it changed or something."

"You're wearing girls' clothes?!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why would you even be wearing something like that?"

"Well I had another dream and this time I was wearing a wedding dress…."

"…Jaden, I won't think any less of you, but are you a transvestite?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Let's just get us an escape route."

"Okay."

Chazz blinked several times. "Jaden… was wearing a banned girls uniform? This day just gets weirder and weirder." He walked off to get started on part two of Plan A.

-------------------------------------------------- End Chapter -----------------------------------------

Originally I was planning on having this chapter stretch to cover Jim following Jaden to the Abandoned Dorm, Adrian being his usual crappy spy impersonator, and Yubel plotting something but I just got tired of writing it and the inspiration wasn't coming. I've still got characters to introduce but that can wait until the two J's get out of the A. D.

Another thing is I've decided that to write another chapter I'll need at least four reviews. If I don't get that many I usually lose confidence in my writing ability and stop updating as frequently. So R&R if you can spare the time!

Sorry for the bad quality chapter. This is kinda filler right now. Next chapter should be better but the one after is when the filler should end if everything goes according to plan. On other plot-related stories, I've also decided to add in a progress report.

Day 2, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi.

Days Left: 29

Progress: 2 (two percent)

Day 2, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Days Left: 29

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	5. Rei vs Johan! The Fight for Judai!

Man, was I surprised when I got so many reviews! Hell, I was surprised when I wasn't flamed for the complete randomness (not to mention bizarreness) of the last chapter. With luck this will mark the end of Operation: Abandoned Dorm. Then I can go onto Operation: Tweet, Tweet! (Don't ask, you don't wanna know.)

Votes are:

ChazzxJasmine

Fossilshipping

Stormshipping

Since I, Authoress of DOOM, personally am interested in fossilshipping (despite not even being able to figure out how to spark up _that_ particular romance) I will choose that. And I have plans for Atticus (they're secret, so secret they might not even appear in this fanfic). So people who are **no longer free** are:

Jaden

Jesse

Hassleberry

Jim

Atticus

There's still time folks!

By no means am I writing a royalshipper or ZanexSyrus (and if anyone even mentions a surprise plot twist of charmershipping, they will be forcibly paired into a threesome with Adrian and Viper.)

I do not own GX or 4Kids. If I owned 4Kids the company wouldn't suck so bad and in season 4 I would introduce Jesse already (he's in the opening so it wouldn't make sense for him not to be in the season) and have him un-emo-ize Jaden.

----------------------------------------- Start Chapter! ------------------------------------------------

"So this is where 'e ran off to," commented Jim. He looked at the door. "Wonder what he was meeting Jesse here for." He knocked on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" asked a voice.

"Jaden, is that you?" he gasped.

"Yeah! I'm here too!" came Jesse's voice, "Atticus trapped us in here! Could ya do us a favor and get us out of here Jim?"

"Sure, mate. Just need to get these logs off the door," replied Jim.

"It won't work! The door's been locked too and last time that happened, not even the key was able to open it!" said Jaden.

"Maybe if you could force it open?" suggested Jesse. He was beginning to get a little nervous, standing there next to a cross-dressing Jaden. _I don't know what he's wearing but it just plumb doesn't have any sleeves! _(AN: Btw, does anyone know what it is that Jesse says all the time? It sounds like he says "I just plumb forgot" but I'm not sure if I'm hearing that right. Or maybe I'm just unfamiliar with Southern accents. If you do know, whatever it is that he says belongs in his thoughts between 'just' and 'doesn't'.)Poor Jesse with his dirty teenage mind. It wasn't _quite_ as bad as he made it out to be. Not quite.

"No can do, mate, it looks like a three person job."

"Then why not use Shirley and Hassleberry?" Jaden piped up.

"We could give it a try," admitted Jim, "I just hope his strength's in proportion with his muscles or we could have ourselves a spot of trouble. We need to apply a certain amount of force on the central area of the door or else we won't be all to get it down. Of course, if we took a battering ram…."

"Jim, you really need to fix that bad habit of yours! If you keep talking in Australian every time you get excited, no one's going to be able to understand you!" exclaimed Jaden. _Poor guy. He must be so homesick!_

"Uh, yes. Right. I'll be getting Hassleberry then. Speaking in Australian," Jim muttered as he walked away.

------------------------------------------- With Baka-san ------------------------------------

_So, Chazz is involved with this? In that case it's not likely Viper's involved. No one from the bunch that hangs around Jaden would help him out willingly, that's for sure. Now if I could just figure out what those two were called here for…,_ thought Adrian as he did some clichéd spy stuff. That's when he heard two screams ("Aaaaah!" and "Ah…!"). _That sounded like Jaden and Jesse. I'm going in to check it out._ He jumped down from his oh-so-original place of hiding in a tree to see that the door had been ripped apart.

------------------------------------------------- With the Twin J's -------------------------------

"So then there was this one time, I dueled against Aster and lost, and I couldn't see my cards afterwards! So I left the island and-"Jaden was interrupted by a deep growl. "Uh, Jesse? Was that one of your Crystal Beasts?"

"No, I've never heard that before. What could it be…?" wondered Jesse. His question was answered when a bear burst through the door. (AN: Yes, I know it's a tropical island. But said tropical island has tropical oak and maple trees, so whose to say there ain't a tropical bear?) The bear loomed over the scared teens.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Jaden.

"Ah…!" screamed Jesse.

"…!" screamed the bear. It bared its teeth and lumbered towards Jaden, who immediately screamed again (this time the type that he uses when he's more comic-relief scared instead of serious-scared, an example being when Blair winked at him in ep 106, except louder) and hid behind Jesse.

"Jay!"

"I don't wanna be bear food, I don't wanna be bear food," he chanted. The bear seemed to smirk and it grew closer. Jesse grabbed a lead pipe and held it threateningly in front of him.

"You stay back now, y'hear?!" he shouted. The bear batted him out of the way and swiped its paw at Jaden's arm. A large gash was ripped open. Jaden stumbled back until he hit a wall and slid to the ground.

"Aaaaah!" At Jaden's yell, Jesse got up groggily from where he had landed a few feet away. He held his shoulder with his left hand and shakily walked up to the bear. Just as it was about to swipe at Jaden again, Jesse hit it over the head with the pipe. It collapsed and, from the looks of all the blood, died.

"Jaden, are you okay? That wound looks awful!" worried Jesse.

"Don't worry about me, what about you? That bear sent you flying!" Jaden cried.

"I'm fine. You're the one who's hurt!" Jaden was about to argue back when they heard footsteps.

"Now that you too have had your chance to be all macho, don't you think you should get out of here before other predators smell the blood?" questioned Adrian. The two gaped at him like he was some kind of freak. (Which he is. Though you'd think they'd be used to whack-jobs at this point.)

"Yeah, thanks for the advice Adrian!" Jesse said. He supported the limping Jaden as they walked out into the woods.

"Now, to lie in wait and see just who started all this," he said to himself, "Dammit! I'm doing it again!" _Adrian Gecko, reporting for duty._

----------------------------------------------- With Hassleberry and Jim --------------------------

"What in Sam Hill happened here?!" cried Hassleberry. (AN: Once again, what the hell are these people saying?) They stared at the remains of the door. Almost on cue, it collapsed. Shirley twitched and started struggling.

"Hold on, mate, Shirley's sensing blood! What ever knocked down the door probably got to Jaden and Jesse!" worried Jim.

"Then what are we waiting for? Forward march soldier!" Hassleberry ordered. They rushed in to see the shocking (but not unusual for DA) sight: a dead bear, a lead pipe, and a LOT of blood.

"What happened to the Serge? And Jesse?" paniced Hassleberry. Jim was too busy trying to calm down Shirley to bother answering. Once again footsteps sounded.

"W-what happened here?!" shouted Chazz, taking in the sight, "What, was there some kind of massacre?! You! Huckleberry! You like explaining things to your superiors, tell me what's going on!"

"My only superior is the Serge! And don't you forget that Princeton!" Hassleberry argued back.

"Stow the talk, mates, I've found a trail of blood we can follow! It looks like it leads back out towards the school! Let's go!" commanded Jim. Since both were less stubborn than they let on, they followed.

------------------------------ With the Twin J's --------------------------------------------------

"H-hey, Jesse? Can we rest a bit?" inquired Jaden tiredly.

"Sure, Jay." Jesse set him down next to a tree and sat down beside him. "You sure y'all be fine until we reach the infirmary? That looks painful!"

"I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time there's been a crisis at the Academy! I'll be in and out of the hospital quicker than a duel!" Jaden assured him.

"Well… if you're sure. Hey, I saw water a while back. I'm gonna go get some to put on that there wound," offered Jesse, "We wouldn't want it to get infected."

"Okay, just hurry back." As soon as Jesse was out of earshot, Blair made her move. She walked over to the tree he was leaning against.

"Hey, Jaden. What are you doing out in the woods this late, and all alone?" asked Blair.

"Hey Blair! Actually, I'm not alone. Jesse's here with me. We got these notes telling us to go somewhere but it turned out to be a trick so we're heading back," he explained.

"He just left you all alone like that? What a jerk!" she snorted, "Hey, let's just ditch that meanie and go back ourselves."

"No, you don't get it!" he protested, "Jesse just went to get some water for me! He'll be back soon. Anyways, shouldn't you be back in the dorm?"

"Oh, I saw you were missing and went out to look for you," she lied. She had been keeping tabs on him all day and she wasn't planning to back off anytime soon.

"Really? Thanks for worrying about me! But you really didn't need to, I'm fine."

"Sure you're fine Jay. You only have a gash in your arm the size of a duel disk!" scolded Jesse, walking towards them. "Hey Blair. We'll be fine, you should get back to the dorm. A bear attacked us and there could be more."

"A bear attacked you? Jaden, you're hurt! We've got to get you to the infirmary!"

"Yeah, we know. That's where we're headed," said Jesse, getting irritated for a reason he couldn't describe. _It's almost as if I'm mad at Blair for talking to Jaden! But that's just crazy talk, Blair's one of Jay's friends! Why would I be mad?_

"Well no need to get all mad. I wasn't going to steal Jaden and make out in a corner with him or anything," Blair huffed. _Actually I was, but you had to go and ruin that plan Jes- Accursed One._

**That's right Blair. You're enemies now and enemies show no mercy,** growled Claire.

"Come on guys, let's just go," Jaden nervously interjected. He didn't like the looks that his friends were giving each other. _It's almost as if they're fighting over me. But that would just be ridiculous._

"Okay!" agreed the fighting teens. They exchanged one last glare and helped Jaden up.

_Grr, how dare that Accursed One cling to MY Jaden in such a fashion!_ grumbled Blair.

_How dare she! She's tryin' to drag Jay to the ground! What, she want to irritate the wound? Not on my watch!_ thought Jesse viciously. He pulled harder on the arm he was holding onto. In response Blair tugged harder. Poor Jaden felt like a rope in the middle of tug-of-war. And so it went till they reached the infirmary.

---------------------------------------- With the Other Trio ------------------------------------------

"Good, it looks like they made it to the infirmary. We'll let them rest tonight and check up on them in the morning," decided Jim.

"I could do with a snooze myself. Over and out folks!" sighed Hassleberry before he collapsed in exhaustion. At the same time Shirley drooped down and fell asleep as well. "Huh, must from the strange vibrations in the atmosphere. Put them right to sleep!" he commented.

"I have to go back to class and get something I left there before I go back to the dorm. Do me a favor and get Dino-for-brains back to his room," sniffed Chazz as he walked off to report to Alexis.

"How did I get stuck here with him?" Jim thought aloud, "Guess I should get him to bed." He grumbled about the others weight the entire way to the dorm. "There, you're in bed. Now let go of my hand, mate." But Hassleberry refused to let go. With a sigh Jim resigned himself to the inevitable and sat down on the edge of the bed. (Note: Hassleberry's in his Ra dorm room.) He leaned against the headrest and fell asleep.

----------------------------------- End Chapter ----------------------------------------------

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! Thanks to that, I got this chapter done sooner than I thought I would. If anyone can tell me if Jesse really says "plumb", Hassleberry says "Sam Hill", and Jim says "threw a wobbly" please let me know 'cause I have to include their catch-phrase-like-things in here if I'm gonna keep them in character. Though I am proud of myself for finally being able to include Jesse's "y'all'.

Day 2, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi

Operation: Abandoned Dorm: Failure

Days Remaining: 29

Progress: 4 (four percent)

Day 2, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Operation: Catch Alone: Failure

Days Remaining: 29

Progress: -1 (negative one percent)


	6. OOC Jesse and the Horrors of Jealousy

Yes! I'll finally have introduced all characters that actually matter to this story in this chapter! …In other words, Syrus will show up, 'cause everyone else is already here. Ouch. He's Jaden's best friend and he shows up last. Besides Axel. Who may or may not be appearing.

The votes are:

ChazzxJasmine

Stormshipping

ZanexChazz

ZanexAtticus

Disclaimer: …If I owned GX, would I really be writing this here? NO! I would be making a short spin-off show of it instead!

------------------------------------------------ Start Chapter ------------------------------------

"Jaden! How could you do something so reckless?! Taking on a bear?!"

"Sy, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Besides, it was Jesse who took on the bear, not me," Jaden pointed out. Syrus just glared at him. Well, as much of a glare as his adorable short self could manage anyway. He, Hassleberry, Jesse, Alexis, Atticus, Jim, Chazz, and Blair were all visiting him in the infirmary.

"That's just an excuse! It was way too dangerous! And how did you fall for that trick anyway?! What if that whole incident with the bear was set up?!" panicked Syrus.

"It was the slacker's own fault for not paying attention," grumbled Chazz, trying to pretend he wasn't worried for his Slifer friend.

"Well, let's just be glad nothing more serious happened. Most people don't survive these encounters," commented Jesse.

"And you!" Syrus turned his glare on Jesse, whipping around with uncharacteristic ferocity, "You're supposed to be the smart one! How did you _not_ guess it was a trap?!"

"Uh, Truesdale? Shouldn't we just forget about this whole thing?" suggested Hassleberry.

"Forget? _Forget?!_ If we forget, someone could come after Jaden and Jesse again! You're not taking this serious enough! Jaden could be murdered in his sleep! Someone could sneak into their rooms and just raise a knife and-"

"Easy, mate. You're getting all hysterical now. Just calm down," said Jim (who is arguably the most mature of them all.)

"Ohh, you're right. With everything that happened last year I'm all on edge. You remember, right Hassleberry?"

"Sure do," agreed Hassleberry, "We got kidnapped and used to lure Jaden and Aster into a trap."

"Seriously? Why'd they want Jaden and Aster?" asked Jesse.

"Well, Sartorius' sister wanted to see who was going to save the world, so she dueled them and decided they both were," explained Syrus.

"But Jaden was the one who did it in the end," Hassleberry gloated.

"Quit it, all of you! Can't you see that Jaden is trying to rest?" yelled Blair. Alexis narrowed her eyes at her. _What is she planning? Hmm, I'd better speed up my plan just in case._

"Actually Blair, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me! In fact…," began Jaden. He jumped out of bed and gave a long stretch. "I think I'm about ready to go duel someone!"

"With that arm?! No way!!" shouted both Blair and Syrus at the same time.

"I agree Jay; you wouldn't want to irritate the injury. That was some gash," whistled Jesse, "I never expected to see a bear in this part of the world!"

"Duel Academy seems to have many surprises, mate. You can't be too careful," cautioned Jim. (AN: Jim, Jaden, Jesse; Jim, Judai, Johan- am I the only one who notices the overload of 'J' names?)

"That's for sure," agreed Jaden. Somehow nobody noticed that he was taking off the bandages around him arm and flexing it. Until-

"Jaden! What do you think you're doing?!" hollered Jesse and Blair. They each reached out a hand to grab Jaden when they noticed the other mirroring their movements. They turned and the glaredown began!

"Uh, guys?" interjected Jaden with a sweatdrop. They both ignored him and went right on glaring. "Does anyone get why they're acting so weird?" The others shook their heads, despite all of them having a pretty clear idea what it was about. The atmosphere seemed to buzz with electricity. Luckily Miss Fontaine came in just then.

"Jaden! I told you to wait a few days before you take those bandages off!" This cut off the glare-fest. _Damn,_ thought Alexis_, This will set my plans back. And Blair will get her chance to get closer to Jaden! As long as they're just friends it's fine but if it gets any stronger than that I'm in hot water._

"Um, Alexis? Have you been paying attention? Miss Fontaine just shooed us out," said Syrus.

"Oh, yes, of course," recovered Alexis. She walked off towards her brother's room. The others all went their separate ways.

"Am I the only one who doesn't seem to be scheming here?" wondered Syrus aloud to the empty hall.

------------------------------- Hassleberry and Jim -------------------------------------------------

"Soldier, wait up!" ordered Hassleberry. Jim paused and looked behind him at the other teen. "All right, what was this morning about?"

"What do you mean?" Jim inquired. Hassleberry started glaring.

"You know what I mean, so stop tryin' to play dumb! Why were you holding my hand?" he demanded.

"Don't go chuckin' a wobbly there, mate! You were the one who grabbed my hand when you collapsed!" explained Jim.

"I never did that! You're just making excuses! Besides, when I woke up you were muttering my name and goin' all smiley and stuff!" He unconsciously began to blush. It was then that they both noticed that over the course of their argument, they had gotten steadily closer until they were nose-to-nose. For a moment they just stared at the others lips, dumbfounded, and then Hassleberry ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could with Jim just standing there, wondering what had happened.

---------------------------------- Baka-san ---------------------------------------------------

"What is this, a soap opera? What is with these people anyway? They argue constantly about things that don't matter, they act oblivious to obvious crushes, and they think al- ugh! It's rubbed off on me!" complained Adrian the Baka-san. _And what's worse, this has all lead me back to square one! I have to find Viper fast before anyone else does._

------------------------------------------ Yubel and GoY --------------------------------------------

You lied! Jaden got hurt, and it was all your disciple's fault! If she hadn't played such a foolish trick everything would be fine!

_**Yubel, wait!**_

I won't wait! Left in your incompetent hands anything could happen to Jaden! I'll save him myself!

_**And just how do you plan to do that? Jaden doesn't remember, it's unlikely he'll just open up to a complete 'stranger'!**_

It's you who has forgotten! Jaden can and will become friends with anyone! And seeing me should spark his memory.

_**Even if he does remember, how will that help you? All he will remember is the duel spirit that hurt his friends, not the best friend from another life! Face it Yubel, the Jaden you knew isn't going to come back!**_

Shut up! You're just a fallen goddess! My Jaden is still there! I can sense him!

_**And if I'm right?**_

Then I'll forge a new bond with the new Jaden! I won't loose my friend!

_**Yeah, whatever. Dream on 'Bel. **_

Shut up! Yubel marched out of the dimension of the gods and appeared at Duel Academy. Just in time to hear a conversation between two rivals in love.

------------------------------------- Blair and Jesse --------------------------------------------

Blair and Jesse, without realizing it, were headed to the same place. Both wanted to be on the roof where Jaden usually hung out so that they could ease up on worrying a bit. Of course, when they got there a stare-down immediately sprung up.

_Grah, Accursed One…. Quit getting in my way! _thought Blair.

_Why am I getting so worked up?_ thought Jesse, _Jay's my friend, same as Blair. All she wants is to make sure he's okay. Yeah, that's it. So why am I so angry right now? I feel like I want to fry her and serve her with chips!_

"Listen Andersen, Jaden is _mine_ understand?" growled Blair, "So back off."

"_Yours?_ Jaden isn't _anybody's_! He's a person, and our friend, not some kind of object!" he argued back.

"You know what I mean! I won't tolerate anyone trying to steal him from me! I love him and I won't let anyone get in the way of that! _Understand?"_ she hissed.

"All I understand is that you aren't acting very friendly towards someone you claim to love! What kind of love is it that would get between two friends like that? You should know what Jaden's like by now! He's the sort of person that lives for friendship!"

"Can't you see what you're doing?! You're using your charms to trick him into doubting himself! You're tricking him into thinking he's gay! Is that fair to Jaden? Huh?"

"Is it fair to Jaden that you're trying to scare away his friends?! Besides, why would I trick him? It's not like I like him that way!" Jesse cried with a blush._ Wait, why am I blushing?_ He tried again. "We're just friends! And as his friend I'm worried about his health!"

"Nice try, Accursed One. But you can't fool me with such paltry tricks. I won't let you trick him like that," stated Blair. She walked away smirking. "Try anything funny and you might just find yourself in a bigger mess than that bear you were messing with earlier."

"Wait, _you_ sent that back? Why would you do that to Jaden?!"

"Huh, I wish I'd sent that bear. Then I could've taken out the one note-worthy obstacle in my quest for Jaden's love!" Then she was gone. Jesse stared angrily at the place she had been before. _She just threatened me! That's proof that she's goin' to hurt Jaden! But at least I know it wasn't her who sent the bear…._

And I thought I had something against her, commented a strange voice from behind him, I guess you have even more to be angry about though. Jesse whipped around and gasped.

"Are you a duel spirit?" he asked.

Yes. My name is Yubel. And you're… Jesse Andersen. I see, you befriended Jaden on first sight. He hasn't changed a bit, has he? she laughed.

"H-how did you-"

I have a talent for reading people's pasts. I see, so the Crystal Beasts chose you? I suppose if I can't have him, at the very least Jaden has good taste. In fact, he has far better taste in friends than when he was a child. I approve. You won't hurt my dear Jaden.

"What relation do you have with Jaden?" he asked, ignoring all the 'good taste' comments.

Well, that's a long story…. she began.

--------------------------------------- Jaden ------------------------------------------------

"Um, Blair? Seriously, you starting to creep me out," said Jaden nervously as he looked at the smirking Blair. Unfortunately for him, she was too busy gloating on her brilliant idea to pay any attention, therefore continuing to freak him out. She cackled wildly when she noticed that he was looking at her like she had suddenly whipped out an Easy-Bake Oven and suggested they make biscuits. That gave her an idea.

"Hey, Jaden? How would you like some cookies? You know, to wish for a swift recovery?" she suggested.

"Actually, at this point I just want to sleep!" To prove this point he yawned loudly and settled himself more comfortably in his bed.

"Okay! I can help make you… comfortable!" _Phew…. For a second there, I thought I was going to blow my cover and just blurt out something that I shouldn't say… just yet._

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Jaden said nervously. _Why have I got the feeling that Blair changed what it was she was going to say?_

"Oh Jaden, don't be like that," she giggled. Blair walked slowly towards him. Jaden gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look and scooted closer to the headboard. Of course, that really only made his situation worse, but Jaden couldn't be expected to know that. Blair leaned over him and brought her face closer and closer to his. He gasped in shock as he figured out what she was trying to do, and turned his face away, but to no avail. She caught it in her hands and was lowering her lips unto his-

- when Yubel and Jesse burst into the room, taking in in one glance the situation, from terrified Jaden to aggressive Blair. The duo looked at each other and nodded once. Blair didn't know what they had planned for her but from the looks on their faces, she didn't want to know.

-------------------------------- End Chapter --------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, a little OOC this chapter, but everyone acts OOC when their in wuv so it's excusable. Man, I've gotta rewatch some Blair eps, she's in so few that I can't even figure out what her personality is like. Just that she's really annoying. And couple of other words that don't belong in a teen-rated fanfic.

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: 6 (six percent)

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: -4 (negative four percent)


	7. Introducing EJ and Start of Operation

…That's it, I give up on this whole 'voting for pairings' thing. It's too hard! Nobody ever votes -whimpers-.

I said I wouldn't add another OC. I know this. However, this chapter I _will_ be adding character that doesn't show up anywhere else besides a certain series of PMs. His name is E.J. and no, you don't get to know what that stands for, unless someone who doesn't already know it (that means you, **Angel Duelist 153!**) guesses it. Just know that he's not an OC.

I do not own GX, otherwise the third season wouldn't be so painful to watch. It would just have a lot of cheap drama -sweatdrop-

…And I do admit the dream sequence is bizarre, but since when are they not?

------------------------------------- Start Chapter -------------------------------------------------

Jaden opened his eyes. Skipping all around him were four Academy girls, giggling as they went along.

"Chosen One, Jaden Yuki!" sang one.

"Try, try to run away!"

"Live in light-"

"Nary a fight-"

"Hero of the day!"

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked. They giggled, threw flowers by his feet, and otherwise ignored him.

"Run, run-"

"Duel for fun-"

"Soon he'll lose-"

"EVERYONE!" laughed the girls.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaden walked up to them and tried to put his hand on their shoulders. It passed right through them.

"Wakey, wakey!"

"Don't be late!"

"Jesse's coming!"

"Your love is fate! Hehehehehe!"

----------------------------------------- Awake ---------------------------------------------------------

Jaden stared, blinking at the ceiling for a moment. "Man, what a weird dream!" he said to himself.

"Another one? You sure seem to be having those a lot," commented Jesse.

"Tell me about it," he agreed, "But Jesse, was it really necessary? You know, what you and Yubel did to Blair?"

_------------------------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Blair squawked as the two advanced. She slowly backed away from Jaden, who immediately sighed in relief. "St-stay back, Accursed One!" Jesse grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. From there she was taken to the nearby janitors' closet and locked inside. Along with the garbage cans. That were filled with rotten food. Blair fainted from the smell and landed in the piles of mush. The wetness from an unidentifiable liquid woke her up. Yubel and Jesse smirked as the heard her scream._

Another victory for the Crystal Duelist!_ thought Jesse in a wave of OOC smugness. Well, give him a break, the guy's in love and he was jealous. _

_---------------------------------------- End Flashback -----------------------------------------_

"Maybe not…," Jesse trailed off, "Still, what's done is done! Now let's get to class. Remember, Crowler didn't give you the day off, seeing as how Miss Fontaine gave you permission to take off the bandages in a couple days."

"A couple days? Whatever," laughed Jaden. Before Jesse could stop him the bandages were off and Jaden was rushing down the hall. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"I guess his recovery rate was a fast as the rumors say," he commented before following.

--------------------------------- In Class -------------------------------------------------------

"Now that Mr. Yuki has finally decided to join us," sniped Crowler, "I'd like to introduce a new student. He's known as E.J. and he's a top-ranking duelist so you'd better show him respect!" The new student stepped out of the corner to the front of the class. He was a brown-eyed brunette with layered hair. However-

"Mr. E.J., why is it that you're wearing a Slifer blazer instead of the Obelisk one sent to you?" Crowler demanded.

"Heh. Obelisk, Slifer. What's the point?" the boy asked in a depressed tone.

"The point is that an elite duelist such as yourself does not belong in the Slifer filth!"

"Filth? As long as I'm left alone, I don't care what the conditions are," he said before walking towards the exit.

"And just where do you think you're going?" screeched Crowler.

"This entire class is a joke. Dueling isn't a game and shouldn't be treated as such. It should only be used in life-or-death situations," continued E.J. He left the class saying "Until you begin treating it with the reverence it deserves, I refuse to attend this class. Some people duel for more than pleasure. Some duel for their very souls. This class doesn't honor their sacrifice."

Dead silence.

Still dead silence. Oh, wait, it was interrupted by Jaden's snores as he fell asleep. For once glad of his slacking off, Crowler began the lesson, albeit shakily.

----------------------------- After Class, With Atticus ----------------------------------------------

"HAAhHAAHAa! The preparations for my plan are complete! Once I lure Jaden into this trap, Jesse will have no choice but to submit to the power of LOVE! HAHHAHAhAhaaHAha!" Atticus cackled. Once again he had out his blowtorch, the human-sized birdcage, and his vanity table littered with cosmetics. He admired his handiwork for a moment before clapping his hands. In walked a girl who bowed and said "Yes, Master Atticus?"

"Go fetch Jaden Yuki and bring him to the area around the hot springs!" he commanded. She bowed again.

"Yes sir. Any further orders?"

"Hm. Once you've accomplished that, deliver this note to Jesse Andersen. It's time for him to play hero for the hero. Hahahaha!" She bowed again and left. Atticus smirked before grabbing his cosmetic products and the cage. He walked towards the rendezvous point. _Don't worry Lex, I've got you covered._

------------------------------------- Near the Hot Springs --------------------------------------------

"So Atticus, what's up bro?" asked Jaden. He looked to the birdcage… and the vanity table… and the pile of shackles… and the suspiciously evil-looking black blazer in place of his normal Obelisk uniform.

"Why so many questions, Jaden, when you can just sit back and figure it out for yourself?" he taunted. The girls who used to support Blair (now all working for Atticus) swarmed on top of Jaden and, in the process, knocked him out. When next he awoke, he was in the birdcage (which had been relocated to the hot springs) with his ankle chained to the bars!

"What's the deal?!" he shouted.

"Now, now, now, let's not be hasty. You'll find out soon enough when Jesse arrives," stated Atticus, who was doing a quick re-applying of make-up on himself. After a moments thought he put some on Jaden too, _just_ to make it seem more dramatic, like something out of a movie.

"Jesse?! What are you planning to do with him?! What is with you Atticus?!" demanded Jaden. He jerked his face away from the little puffball thing with blush on it (AN: Wow, look at my advanced language skills. Such a vocabulary!)

"Touchy, touchy. It's not like I'm going to hurt you guys. I'm just trying to help you," Atticus explained, snapping shut the lid of the blush-holder-thingy.

"So said Sartorious, right as he brainwashed all the students into following the light!" yelled Jaden.

"Oh, quit making me a bad guy. If anything you're to blame for being so oblivious!" Atticus then sat down with a _Fruits Basket_ volume, occasionally sniffing tearfully. Since it was obvious he'd get no answers out of him, Jaden settled down to wait. _Be careful bro. Something weird is going on._

-------------------------------- With Jesse -------------------------------------------------------------

_A letter from Atticus? What's this all about?_ It read:

_-Jesse_

_If you ever want to see Jaden again, meet me at the hot springs as soon as you get this note! Be prepared or you'll lose more than just a good friend!_

_-Master of Love_

"I'm… not too sure if I should be angry that my friend is being threatened, or exasperated with the badly written cliché. Well, guess I've got to go! He might be serious!" cried Jesse. He took off- only to realize he had no clue where the hot springs were. Luckily for him, Syrus was walking by. "Hey, Sy! Can ya' tell me where the hot springs are?"

"Uh, sure. Straight that way." He pointed in the right direction. "But why do you need to know?" Jesse tossed him the note as he rushed by. Syrus read through it.

"Man, does the Authoress _really_ have to resort to this to keep the story running smoothly? It's just one cliché after another!" complained Syrus.

------------------------------------------ At the Hot Springs -----------------------------------------

"All right, y'all let Jaden go now!" Jesse ordered as he reached his destination.

"Not unless you beat me in a duel," conditioned Atticus, "And what's more, the more lifepoints _you_ lose, the lower this cage-" He gestured to where Jaden was hanging "-lowers into the water! Which, by the way, has been superheated! It won't seriously hurt him. Well, as long as you don't lose anyway."

"You're on! I won't let anything happen to my friend!"

"Your _friend?_ Don't you think you should just admit the truth?"

"What d'ya mean? Of course he's my friend!"

"You two really don't get it, do you? Well, you'll soon figure it out! Game on!"

------------------------------- End Chapter -------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!!!**

**I can write duels okay, but I have no clue what Atticus' deck is like and I only know the Crystal Beasts in Jesse's deck. Until I get info (that means you, folks!) I can't update. So tell me all you know! I need:**

Jesse:

Spells

Traps

Any monsters that aren't Crystal Beasts (he's gotta have some, otherwise he would lose more)

Atticus:

Monsters (I only know he has the Red-eyes)

Spells

Traps

Fields

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi

Current- Operation: Tweet Tweet

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: 7 (seven percent)

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: -3 (negative three percent)


	8. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!

Ugh. No avoiding it now… it's time for the first (and hopefully, probably, conceivably last) duel in this fic. Man, I hate these things. They're only fun if you're watching them in the show. Or dueling. Since from my experience, nobody likes reading duels, I'll make this as painless as possible. One thing I would like to say is:

**I AM NOT TRYING TO SAY EITHER OF THEM ARE BAD DUELISTS!**

What I did was write the names of all their cards on scraps of paper, shuffle them, and draw. I can only play the cards I drew for them. Poor Jesse, he got no monsters on his first turn so had to take a hit.

Oh! And I've decided that I no longer want to pair Atticus with an OC, so I'm starting up that suggestions/voting thing again. (I had been planning to get him together with the GoY.)

I don't own GX, otherwise I'd force one of the Writing Staff to write this duel for me.

-------------------------------------- Start Chapter ----------------------------------------------

"Since I'm the villain here, I'll go first!" announced Atticus.

Monster: Troop Dragon

ATK: 700

DEF: 800

Mode: DEF

T/S: 1 card facedown.

End Turn.

-Jesse's Turn.-

T/S: 1 card facedown.

End Turn.

-Atticus' Turn –

Troop Dragon: ATK

Attack!

T/S: 1 card facedown.

End Turn.

Jesse LP: 3300

Atticus LP: 4000

"Ah!" cried Jaden, before he got used to the feeling of the burning hot water against his skin. He tried to get farther away from it but the chain around his ankle prevented that.

"Why is Jaden even chained up if he's already inside a cage anyway?" wondered Jesse.

"Simple," replied Atticus, "It's fanservice."

"Right…."

-Jesse Turn-

Monster: Emerald Turtle

ATK: 600

DEF: 2000

Mode: DEF

T/S: Gem Tree (continuous)

End Turn.

-Atticus Turn-

Monster: Brown Warrior

ATK: 500

DEF: 1800

Mode: DEF

End Turn.

-Jesse Turn-

Monster: Cobalt Eagle

ATK: 1400

DEF: 800

Mode: ATK

T/S: Gem Release on Cobalt Eagle

ATK: 2200

Attack Troop Dragon

End Turn.

Jesse LP: 3300

Atticus LP: 2500

-Atticus Turn-

Monster: Attachment Dragon

ATK: 100

DEF: 300

Mode: DEF

T/S: 1 card facedown.

End Turn.

-Jesse Turn-

Monster: Amber Mammoth

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1600

Mode: DEF

Cobalt Eagle attacks Brown Warrior.

Atticus plays Negate Attack.

Amber Mammoth attacks Attachment Dragon.

T/S: 1 card facedown.

End Turn.

-Atticus Turn-

Monster: Pitch-Black Warwolf

ATK: 1600

DEF: 600

Mode: ATK

Mystical Space Typhoon on Gem Release.

C.E. ATK: 1400

Pitch-Black Warwolf attacks Cobalt Eagle.

End Turn.

Jesse LP: 3100

Atticus LP: 2500

"OUCH! Just what did you do to this water?!" complained Jaden. He was dancing around, trying to stay out of the hot springs.

"I told you, I superheated it! Just like what I'll do to your love-lives!" The two gave him a completely 'WTF' look. "Well it's true! You two have been a challenge worthy of the Master of Love!"

"Okay…," said Jesse. He looked at his monsters, who could only shrug.

-Jesse Turn-

T/S: Monster Reincarnation

Monster: Cobalt Eagle

Amber Mammoth attacks Pitch-Black Warwolf.

End Turn.

Jesse LP: 3100

Atticus LP: 2400

-Atticus Turn-

Monster: Red-Eyes Chick

ATK: 800

DEF: 500

Mode: DEF

End Turn.

-Jesse Turn-

T/S: Pot of Greed

T/S: Gem Formation Amber (for this turn increase A.M. ATK by the total ATK pts of all monsters on your side of the field)

Amber Mammoth attacks Brown Warrior.

Cobalt Eagle attacks Red-Eyes Chick.

End Turn.

-Atticus Turn-

End Turn.

-Jesse Turn-

Monster: Amethyst Cat

ATK: 1200

DEF: 400

Direct attack from Amber Mammoth.

Direct attack from Cobalt Eagle.

Jesse LP: 3100

Atticus LP: 0

Jesse opened the door of the cage and Jaden leapt into his arms, nuzzling his neck. Jesse hugged him to his chest with a sigh of relief.

"All right!" cheered Jaden.

"Now you're free!" cheered Jesse.

"FANSERVICE!" cheered Atticus. The two gave him that look again. "Well it's true," he muttered.

"By the way, why did you capture me anyway?" asked Jaden.

"Because I wanted Jesse to rescue you of course! You were never in any real danger. I just used the power of suggestion to convince you that the hot springs were hotter than normal!" laughed Atticus. He bowed to the Twin J's. "Now, since I'm off the hook, I must bid you farewell!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"WHOA! I never knew Atticus was a ninja!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Just goes to show, you can never predict what'll happen at Duel Academy," stated Jesse wisely.

------------------------------------- Hassleberry ------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you can do this soldier. You can do this," he told himself. He was outside of Jim's room, trying to work up the nerve to apologize for his behavior earlier that day. Every now and then he would raise his fist to knock, then immediately bring it back down. _What the hell is wrong with me? _he thought, _I shouldn't be so worked up over this! I don't even have to apologize. It's not like _I_ did anything wrong. But then why do I feel so embarrassed?_ He blushed quickly, then just barged in without knocking. He saw Jim lying on the coach sleeping. Just as he was going to wake him up-

"Hassleberry… cute…," Jim murmured in his sleep. Said teen froze mid-action.

"Blush more often…." Hassleberry backed slowly closer to the door. Jim turned over in his sleep.

"Don't be shy…. Hug…." In his sleep Jim hugged Shirley, mistaking her for Hassleberry. She growled and he awoke. And spotted Hassleberry. In his room. Near the couch. Backing away. Towards the open door. With a freaked-out look on his face. _Hassleberry._

"Huh? What are you doing here, mate?" he asked.

"I-it's nothing. See you later," he said rushedly. He ran out of the room like he had a dozen crocodiles trying to bite him in the butt. Actually, he only had one. Shirley gave him the evil-eye. _Why are those too so blind and stupid? It's really, REALLY obvious that they want to mate,_ thought Shirley. Once again Jim found himself completely clueless as to what was going on. _Is this how Jaden normally feels?_

-------------------------------------------- End Chapter ------------------------------------------

**I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER-SHORT CHAPTER!!!**

I ran out of inspiration and I just really want to get this up (that way I'll never have to look at this duel again) so here it is, extremely short. It'll get longer again, I just have to get Operation: Tweet Tweet out of the way.

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi

Operation: Tweet Tweet: Success!

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: 12 (twelve percent)

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: -3 (negative three percent)


	9. The Reappearance of Bakasan

Okay peeps! I promise this chapter will make up for the fact that last one sucked so bad it made 4Kids look good. I know no one complained (some even going so far as to say it was _good_) but I also know that it was really bad. So hopefully this'll turn things around.

Come on people! Can't _anyone_ make a guess as to who E.J. is? I told'ja he's not an OC! His first appearance is towards the end of season 3! Oh! And I'd like to thank **Angel Duelist 153** for letting me sorta kinda not really borrow an idea. I changed it but the base is there.

And thank you **KeybladeAngel34** for pointing out that I forgot about the chain!

I do not own GX b/c if I did, the dub opening would change every season like all non-4Kids shows.

------------------------------- Start Chapter -------------------------------------------------

"Jaden!" hailed Syrus, "So Jesse got you away from Atticus?" He ran towards the shoreline rocks to where Jaden was fishing.

"Jaden? Just who is this 'Jaden'" asked the teen. He turned around to show he was E.J.

"Oh, sorry. You look like my friend Jaden from behind. W- what are you doing?" wondered Syrus.

"What's it look like?" retorted E.J. He felt a tug on the line and successfully pulled out a fish. "Come here Pharaoh." The cat bounded towards him and grabbed the fish.

"Good catch E.J!" complimented Banner. Syrus jumped back as he saw the spirit appear. "But don't you think you should be in class?"

"I've got better things to do besides waste my time learning how to do things I already excel at."

"Wow, looks who's conceited," commented Syrus.

"It's only the truth. I'm very good at dueling. Just about the best," responded E.J. He baited another line.

"Oh yeah? I bet Jaden would-"

"Lose to me," finished E.J, "He won't be able to beat me for a while. The best thing he could do is lose honorably." He ignored the way Syrus was puffing himself up in anger and pulled in another fish. "Hm. The fish are biting more than usual today."

"I can't believe you! Even if that were true, _which it's not_, at least Jaden doesn't beat people down!" he yelled back.

"Wait a while. Everyone changes, including your 'Jaden'. Soon enough he'll probably be even colder than I am," E.J. said deadly.

"Jaden would never be like that! You- you liar!" he yelled again, this time stomping off.

E.J. chuckled deeply. "A lot to learn, that one."

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" asked Banner anxiously.

"Nah, he'll be fine. Syrus is a fighter. At least, if he's anything like the one that I know," replied the teen before settling himself more comfortably on the rock.

"If you say so. Though I was surprised when I heard that you'd joined the Academy. If it had been me, I would've avoided it at all costs," Banner commented.

"What's there to lose?" E.J. remarked, "Besides, if I want to get back home, I have to stay someplace with a high concentration of duel energy. If I do then a friend of my can get me back no problem. In fact, if it wasn't for Viper stealing all the energy, I would've been able to just get home immediately."

"You're not going to let him put a BioBand on you, are you?" inquired the dead teacher.

"Of course not. I'm trying to gain energy, not have it stolen away! I can avoid him easily. Viper'll get no chance to give one to me."

"Speaking of which, have you heard the rumors about Viper going missing?"

"Is that so…? Well, if he's already gone, then I guess gathering energy to resurrect Yubel can't be too important to him. Why don't we go shut it down," E.J. suggested with a smirk. He got to his feet and strode off towards the Abandoned Lab. (AN: Is every significant location for villains an abandoned something-or-other? Geez….)

--------------------- With Baka-san (Yes, it was inevitable that he'd show up again) ---------

_There's something not right about this E.J. What's he up to?_ Adrian thought to himself. He was watching as E.J. walked towards the Research Lab. Then the other paused and turned his head slightly.

"You might as well come down Adrian. We're both here for the same reason so there's no reason to hide," he stated simply. Adrian jumped down and crossed the distance to stand by E.J.'s side.

"I'm impressed you were able to notice me. So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, _Gecko_," snapped E.J., "I _know_ you're investigating Viper's disappearance, I _know_ you're trying to turn off the BioBands, and I _know_ all about the card you're after."

"What card? I don't see what you-" He was cut off.

"I told you not to play dumb!" E.J. grabbed him by the shoulder in a tight grip. "The card! The one that you were sent here to retrieve from Viper! I'm talking about Yubel, the ten star monster. Ring any bells?"

"You know about that?! How?! I haven't left any clues as to what I've been doing!" exclaimed Adrian. He glared at E.J.

"How? You're very bad at stealth, you know that? Even without my heightened senses (1) I could've spotted you there. To answer your question, I know because of several things I've pieced together in the time that I've known you," replied E.J.

"'In the time you've known me'? But we just met today!" argued Adrian.

"Heh, whatever. Let's just get moving. Or would you prefer I go in and get Yubel before you can?" With that he walked slowly towards the door.

"Uh, you do realize you just stepped through several laser beams, right?"

"What does it matter? There's no life in this building."

"Then why are we even checking it?" _My suspicions were correct, there _is_ something going on with this E.J. kid. Who is he? He looks like… no, that's insane. There can't be _two_ of them. It must just be a close resemblance._

"Because, that doesn't account for anything _dead_ that might be in there," he explained, "Now if you're done trying to figure me out…." The rest of the way they walked in silence.

------------------------------ The Twin J's ---------------------------------------------------

"By the way Jay, how did you get free of that chain?" wondered Jesse.

"I don't know. I think the hot water did something to it. Weird, huh?" commented Jaden. Jesse grinned wryly.

"Not as weird as some of the stuff Atticus was saying. I don't even want to know what he was talking about!" laughed Jesse.

"I'm with you there! What was with that 'superheating your love-lives' comment anyway? You'd almost think he wanted us to get together!" Jaden laughed and Jesse forced himself to. _Why do I feel like I'm dying inside?_ he wondered. "Huh, Jesse? What's up bro?" He shook himself awake.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just tryin' to figure out why he was saying that stuff. Ahehehe, maybe he was just fooling around." Jesse laughed nervously again.

"If you say so." Jaden was about to continue their conversation when he heard Syrus shouting his name.

------------------------------- Jim and Shirley -----------------------------------------

"I don't get it, Shirley. What's up with Dino-boy these days?" began Jim. He was sitting on the floor of his room with the crocodile across from him. It actually looked suspiciously like a guidance council meeting.

_Oh, I don't know, maybe he's IN LOVE WITH YOU! _she thought sarcasticly.

"He keeps chuckin' a wobbly every time we talk," he continued, oblivious to the verbal abuse he was receiving on the part of his friend.

_No, DUH! That's what your species ALWAYS does when they're in denial!_

"And it's strange, I always thought I was straight but I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not…."

_Noooo, what gave it away?_

"I think I might actually _like_ Hassleberry! Can you believe that?"

_Of course I believe that! The two of you act like love-stricken children every time you lay eyes on each other! Well, I suppose that could be explained by the fact that that's exactly what you are, but that's no excuse!_

"I wonder why I'm falling for him…."

_Hm, well maybe it's because you're BOTH OBSESSED WITH FOSSILS?!_

"Thanks for listening Shirley, I think I'll go try to find Hassleberry. After the way he ran off I just know I was talking in my sleep!"

_That's right, loverboy. Now go play with your person-friend._

-------------------------- End Chapter --------------------------------------------------------

(1) I'm not sure if this is quite true but that's the way it's seemed to me from what I've seen so I'll just stick with this. If you've got a problem, write your own fic.

Sorry for any and all OOCness. This time I'm pretty sure my victim was Jim. Ah well, at least I kept him the mature and smart one in this chapter.

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: 11 (eleven percent)

Day 3, Night 2 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 28

Progress: -3 (negative three percent)


	10. Blair Ceases to Suck so Bad and EJ

Since almost every reviewer (four, maybe five out of six) got who E.J. is, I'll just spit it out now. E.J. is…

EMO JADEN!

Moving on, since Shirley was surprisingly popular, I _might_ have her make a re-appearance.

I don't own GX, if I did we wouldn't be waiting till February for the next ep!

------------------------------------------ Start Chapter ----------------------------------------------

Jaden looked around him. He was floating in Neospace with nothing else around but a few of the girls from school. Occasionally one would float close to him and he tried to grab on, but then an evil laugh would sound and he'd lose concentration just long enough to miss his chance. All in all, it was pretty upsetting, especially considering how much Jaden relies on having people around to survive.

"Lemme guess. Another dream?" he sighed. _Well, I'll wake up soon. I just hope I don't have any repeats of the last few dreams._ As if on cue, the girls' eyes glowed red and they started soaring towards him. "Oh great, not again!" He scrambled to get away. Unfortunately my friends, outer space ain't the best place to go when you want freedom of movement. The continued to gain on him. He was about to be caught when a rainbow light appeared in front of him.

"Jay! Come in here, they can't follow you!" cried a distorted voice from inside the light. Against his better judgment (but following his better instincts) Jaden hopped/slid/swum/crawled/floated/whatever-ed through. He found himself on top of a floating ruby surrounded by Neospace. He looked at where the light had been and saw the portal slowly disappearing, the girls clawing at an invisible wall to get in. Soon it was fully gone.

"See? I told you it would work! Nice to have you here Jay!" Jaden turned around to see that the speaker was Jesse (surprise, surprise there.)

"Geez, what's up with these dreams?" he grumbled.

"Ah, don't worry," chuckled Jesse, "It's just the excess thoughts that your subconscious mind came up with over the course of the day that it didn't bother examining. They don't mean nothin'!"

"Wait a sec. You're trying to tell me that I think about Blair trying to kill me… and weird girls chasing me… and you _marrying_ me all day long?! A-and anyway, why was _I_ wearing the dress?!" Jaden complained with a pout. Jesse laughed and ruffled Jaden's hair.

"Don't worry, you just thought about it in passing that day. You don't plan on that for a long time," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, okay then." Then he realized what he had just said. "Hey, what do you mean by that?!" he yelled.

"Hahaha! Well, it's been a blast talking but if you don't get back eventually then my dream self is the only self that's going to get closer to you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Next time you see me, pay real close attention to how I act, especially around Blair!" Jesse advised. The entire dreamscape then faded out.

----------------------------- Awake ----------------------------------------------------------

Jaden heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to reveal Blair! He was about to shut it when:

"Please! I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I don't know what came over me!" stammered Blair. She said the right thing. Jaden looked at her crocodile tears and softened. He opened the door and let her in. _Hehehe,_ she thought_, Where are the Seven Dwarves to warn you about strangers now, Jaden? You're just _SO_ trusting._

"So what did you want to talk about Blair?" he asked. She blushed.

"W-well you see, I wanted to have a little beach trip today with everybody, you know, to make it up to you and Jesse for being such a jerk. It is the weekend after all! Everyone else agreed but they can't make it until later. So I was wondering, could you help me with preparations? I-I know it's rude to ask one of the guests of honor but…," she trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Just let me get into my bathing suit and I'll be right there!" he agreed.

"All right! I'll be waiting on the beach." She turned to leave. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I had forgotten! E.J. will be there too! He actually agreed to come, can you believe it?"

"Wow. I guess he's finally adjusting to the Academy," Jaden commented. They said their farewells and he got ready.

------------------------------------------ At the Beach ------------------------------------------

"We need food? Let's ask Dorothy!" suggested Jaden. He started running.

"Wait! She has enough to worry about as it is! One of us will have to do it!" cried Blair.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll do it then." Still cheerful, he started running again.

"Um, Jaden? No offence, but I do kinda want all the food to be intact when the guests arrive. Won't you… you know… eat it all?" she asked tentatively.

"Never fear! Jaden Yuki is a master cook!" he proclaimed, "Before coming here my parents weren't home much so I cooked for myself a lot. I haven't blown anything up since I was a beginner! That was seven years ago, so I'm prepared!" Before she could protest, he was gone.

"… Wow," was all she could say.

------------------------------------- That Evening -------------------------------

Adrian looked at E.J. from his position leaning against the wall. The other teen seemed to be lightening _slightly_ to the point he was somewhat enjoying himself. At least until Syrus and Hassleberry buried him in the sand. Then he started yelling swears and fast serving sand balls at them (ouch….) Finally they all got tired and E.J. sat down off to the side and watched the younger duelists play. Adrian decided that now the time was ripe for investigation.

"Hey E.J," he called, approaching slowly, "What did you mean by what you said back there?"

_-- Flashback -------------------------------------------_

"_W-what the?!" exclaimed Adrian. He covered his nose against the stench. There was Viper, his body beginning to decay, lying in what must have been a pool of blood before it dried. "What happened here?"_

"_Yubel," stated E.J. Adrian stared as he walked up to the carcass. He squatted down and examined the wounds. "Yep, there's no doubt about it. Somehow she got extra energy so was able to gain form ahead of schedule. Adrian." At his name he snapped to attention. "Check out the computers. We need to know as much as possible."_

"_But what about the card?" he protested._

"_There's no point in looking for it. Yubel already has it with her. I doubt she'd let _you_ of all people handle her card." E.J. smirked._

"_My mission-"_

"_Would have failed regardless. You really think I would just let you walk off with the card? As its owner I deserve some responsibility for it. I can't let anyone ever try to use it again, unless they know very well what they're doing. It's already been established that _you_ certainly don't," he commented._

"_What do you mean? Who are you?! And what is your connection to Yubel?" Adrian demanded._

"_I told you already. Were you not listening or was it just selective hearing so that later you can legally claim the card?" he mocked, "I'm the owner of the Yubel card. I'm the one who sent it into space. I'm the one who made her into a threat to anyone who comes in contact with her."_

"_I'd be fine! I can handle any measly old-"_

"_No you wouldn't," E.J. cut him off again, "Look at Viper. He knew more about this card, not to mention duel spirit than you do, yet look at him. Dead on the floor. Rotting away while everyone pleasantly ignores his death. Now go turn off the BioBands unless you want to join him right now." Adrian glared at the other before doing as he was told. All the BioBands unlocked and fell off the students' wrists._

"_Who. Are. You," Adrian whispered, intimidated, "What exactly do your initials stand for?"_

"_What good would it do for you to know?"_

"…_."_

"_Very well. I am one who has crossed over from a place where things are different from here. I come from a place where a decision here, a decision there, has nearly ruined the lives of me and my friends. I made some big mistakes. I sided with the wrong people. And I paid for it. The sooner I get back, the sooner I can begin to atone."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Flashback -----------_

"You said things about 'crossing over' and 'things being different'. Just what did you mean?" prodded Baka-san, who had obviously never heard to let the sleeping lion lie.

"Heh. You think you can handle it? You would be sworn to secrecy and if you ever told anyone, I would know and be prepared to revert to my… darker tendencies," E.J. suggested threateningly.

"Of course I can handle it. I'm not _Chazz_," he sniped.

"Chazz has been through more than you ever have. Of course, if the _great Adrian Gecko_ believes he can handle it, then I guess he deserves to know." Adrian grit his teeth in anger. "I am from an alternate reality. I'm sure you can guess my name."

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "You're obviously Jaden Yuki. Assuming you're telling the truth. Which I honestly doubt."

"Since when have you ever been honest? I can't recall a single time. In my reality, which has been exactly the same except we're further into time than you are, you switched sides so many times that in the end, the only ally you had was yourself. If anyone should be doubtful, it ought to be _me_," E.J. sneered.

"Whatever. Whoever you are, you're a worse nutjob than Chazz," insulted Adrian before stomping off.

------------------------------ With Blair and the Twin J's--------------------------------------

The three of them were on a dock, messing around with the spare ropes and stuff. Jaden somehow got himself tied to a pole to his chagrin. Blair was being careful not to get into anything that might stop her plan. Jesse on the other hand was putting on a circus with his Crystal Beasts (of course, only he, Jaden, and Chazz could see it but Jesse was showing off for Jaden anyway so that doesn't really matter.) It was in an act with Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat that he hooked the rope around an anchor and got it all tangled around his waist.

_All right,_ she thought to herself,_ Here's my chance! Disappear, Accursed One, from all the known world!_ She pretended to stumble on a lose board and knocked Jesse into the sea.

**That's right.** **Focus on your hatred! Feel how much you want him to die in agony, separated from all who would be his friends!** True to the suggestion, Blair did her best 'I'm-so-shocked-how-did-this-happen' faint. Leaving Jaden to his own devices.

"J**E**_S_**S**_**E**_!!!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could. Everyone else on the beach took sudden notice of what was happening on the docks. Jaden dived off the deck and swam desperately towards the sinking blunette. He grabbed him and tried as hard as he could to get them back to the surface. Luckily for them, a broken piece of pipe stuck to the dock cut the ropes and the anchor slid free. Jaden swam them up to the surface and carried Jesse bridal style to a free towel. They smiled at each other, relieved at the others safety.

And kept on smiling.

And staring.

And making the atmosphere _very _uncomfortable for all the other partiers.

"Um… want to eat the food before it's too late?" suggested Syrus to break the silence. As does most things concerning Jaden and food, it worked like a charm.

"C'mon guys! You gotta try it! I made it myself!" End of enthusiasm.

"I-I guess… I'll try it," offered Jesse bravely. He loaded his plate and took the first bite.

He chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

Then swallowed.

Everyone waited on held breaths to see the reaction. Waiting, waiting-

"Delicious! What, do you practice every day or something?" asked Jesse. Once again the silence spell was broken and the partying resumed. Blair glared at Jesse her where she lay "recovering". _Accursed One…._

"Hey Jesse?" Jaden whispered to the other duelist.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Follow me. I want to talk to you about something alone." So the Master of the Crystal Beasts followed the Neospace Duelist to the top of the cliff to see what he had to talk about.

-------------------------- End Chapter -------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, it was going to be longer but it seemed the perfect place to leave off. I didn't include fossilshipping this chapter because I wasn't really sure what to do with it but I'll probably include some next time.

Well, Jay was alone most of the time. I think at first he had leftovers in the fridge, then started cooking on his own when his appetite got larger (and larger and larger.)

Man, I'm on a roll! I think I might even have a quick update!

Day 7, Night 6 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 23

Progress: 15 (fifthteen percent)

Day 7, Night 6 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 23

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	11. Fluff, New Pairing, and Fossilshipping!

Glad so many people liked the last chapter! This has been up the shortest time of any of my fics and it's already the most popular! I have pride in myself as an Authoress now! So, as thanks, this extra special fluff chappie! Read and enjoy folks! This is dedicated to all of you!

By the way, since this is a fluff chapter, guess what that means. NO BLAIR! She doesn't fit in.

And for all Chazz fans (meaning probably most of you) he'll be having a bigger role around this point and I've finally got a pairing for him! If I remember correctly (which I probably don't) a bunch of people requested this one and since I like it myself, time to see if I can juggle three yaois!

I don't own GX, otherwise Syrus would fight with a deck that doesn't scream 'weakling'. He's not a weakling; his deck just gives you that impression.

---------------------------------------- Start Chapter! ------------------------------------

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jesse. He had a curious look on his face.

"Well…." _I can either beat around the bush for a while or I can just ask upfront. Well, I never have been good at this sort of thing. _"How do you act around Blair?"

"W-what do you-"

"You two act like you're always competing for something!" continued Jaden, "And you only do it when I'm around! It's almost as though you two want me to notice you! But what else?"

"What do you mean what else? Sure, Blair and I do get a little crazy when you're around but she actually told me that it was because you were spending more time with me than your other friends," Jesse lied.

"Jesse…. In the infirmary Blair tried to kiss me. The way you and Yubel reacted… that's not normally the way friends do, is it? There has to be another explanation!" exclaimed Jaden.

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" the other commented.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I know you're gonna laugh, but last night I had another of those dreams! You were in it…."

"I-I was?" Jesse stuttered. Without realizing it he leaned in closer to hear what it had been about.

"You told me that I needed to pay more attention to how you act around Blair. If I did, then I would be able to figure things out," said Jaden.

"And you followed the advice?"

"Of course I did! This whole mess is so confusing, I need all the help I can get!" he laughed, "Jesse…. Since I was a kid, Yubel has always told me she loves me. Blair flirts constantly. Does that mean… you love me?"

"W-what?! N-no way! You're my friend!" he protested.

"Is that really the truth?" asked Jaden softly.

"Um. Well," Jesse replied.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna hate you or anything if you say yes!" Jaden encouraged him.

"I… don't know. I _think_ I might…," he responded hesitantly. Unbeknownst to the teens, Atticus and Yubel were lurking in the nearby bushes, drinking in every word. They cheered silently and high-fived each other.

"Then let's make it official!" Jaden announced. All three watched with their breath caught in their throats. "From now on, you and I are brothers!"

Anime fall. Big time.

"Jesse, are you okay?" Jaden shook his shoulder. Well, it appears that Jesse just plumb collapsed! Y'all know what that means….

"Oh no! Jesse! I've got to get you to the infirmary!" he cried. Once again Jesse was held bridal style as the oblivious duelist sped off.

-------------------------------------------- Fossilshipping Time! -----------------------------------

_-------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hassleberry was sitting on one of Jim's many fossil excavation sites. He played around one of the nearby rocks. _What is going on with me? _he thought, _I should be able to just shrug it off, right? _He chucked a pebble into the sea. _But why does it hurt whenever I consider it?_ He threw a large rock. The ripples spread out and washed away his reflection. When the waters stilled again, Jim's face had appeared beside his._

"_Wah! When did you-" he was cut off._

"_I'm surprised you didn't notice me earlier. I guess you were distracted?" said Jim, sitting down beside Hassleberry. Hassleberry looked away._

"_Yeah. I guess so." He started fiddling with stray rocks._

"_I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?" Jim guessed. Hassleberry nodded, still looking away. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon. It's getting late. We should head back to the dorms, mate."_

"_Jim?" said Hassleberry tentatively, "What were you dreaming about?"_

"_That depends. What did you overhear?"_

"_I don't know…. I could've just misheard or misunderstood or something! All the words were disconnected and-" He broke off to laugh. "Listen to me! You said my name once and I start thinking that you- no, never mind."_

"_Never mind what?" Jim questioned softly. The hand slid down his arm to rest on his hand. As was always best with approaching a cornered animal, slowly and quietly with no sudden moves or changes._

"_I doesn't matter," he replied. He finally faced Jim. Jim's eye widened when he saw the tears threatening to fall._

"_If it didn't matter you wouldn't be reacting like this, mate!" he exclaimed, wiping the tears away before they could fall. Hassleberry gazed up at the sympathetic face of the Australian. He leaned in, this time knowing what he was doing, and rested his head against the other man's chest. His arm snaked around Jim's waist for a half-hug._

"_Does this answer your question?" he half-joked, half-sobbed. The tears slid down his cheeks and wet the cloth of the shirt. Jim was surprised, then recovered and completed the hug._

"_Does this answer yours?" he returned. The two sat like that for another half hour before stumbling to Jim's room under the darkened skies._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Flashback -----------_

"So. A couple then?" remarked Hassleberry. After Jesse and Jaden disappeared to the cliff, they had snuck off as well. They were now at their spot, the place where they first admitted their feelings.

"Hey, if that's what you want, I'm game, mate!" Jim agreed with a tender smile. Hassleberry smiled back and they shared their first loving kiss.

------------------------------ The Twin J's -----------------------------------------------------

"So since Miss Fontaine said that you'll be fine if you just rest, let's duel!" Jaden cheered, "There's nothing else to do!" Jesse was on Jaden's bunk, despite his protests that he was fine.

"All right! I still think I'm fine though," he grouched.

"Oh, come on! There's no way you're feeling normal after just collapsing like that!" Jaden insisted. Jesse rolled his eyes and drew his cards.

"Whatever. Since I'm here against my will, I go first! I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

--------------------------- Atticus and Chazz ---------------------------------------------

"Hehehe," chuckled Atticus lowly, "Jaden may have dodged around it this time but the Master of Love triumphs over all! I'll get you my pretty, and your little duelist friend too!" He applied frosting to a whole batch of cupcakes except for one. That one he covered in frosting from another bowl.

"What are you doing?" Chazz questioned as he looked around in confusion. The room was a complete mess of cookbooks and (scary to The Chazz) chemistry books. The large type that look like they were created by and for people like Bastion. (Little did he notice in the corner a note reading "By: B. Misawa")

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm baking brownies for our dear friends, one of which is stuck to bed rest," lied Atticus.

"Like I would believe that. I know you're working for Alexis," growled Chazz, "You don't have to hide what you're doing. I've joined the club."

"C-club?" Atticus gulped.

"You know, to try and get those two idiots to confess to each other! Alexis had me lock the door behind them when they went to the Abandoned Dorm," Chazz explained. He looked over at Atticus. "What is with this plan of yours anyway? You're planning to drug them or something, right? So why do you look like you've been through a few explosions?"

"W-well you see, I learned chemistry from Prof. Banner and…."

"Enough said. So what's the deal with all this?" he demanded.

"I thought that if I could get Jesse ill then I would bribe Miss Fontaine into letting Jaden care for him! It's ingenious!" exclaimed Atticus. Chazz rolled his eyes. "Of course being the good friend that you are you're gonna _help!_" He grabbed Chazz's sleeve and pulled him towards the cupcakes.

"What do you mean?! I don't have to help you!" he yelled. Then- the eyes. Atticus Rhodes, elder brother of the Queen of Obelisk Blue, known for his bravery and ability to impress the women:

**Was giving Chazz Princeton the puppy-dog eyes.**

_Must… resist…,_ he thought. Unfortunately, thinking is easier than doing (for most people anyway) and he felt his resolve crumble. It was as if the entire world was being sucked into those eyes! Soon there was nothing left except him the puppy-dog eyes. Even Atticus was gone! Then all sorts of colors exploded out from them and swirled dizzyingly, like rainbow marshmallow swirls through a cup of cocoa. (AN: No, Chazz isn't hallucinating and he's not getting brainwashed either. I just wanted to convey that he can't resist those eyes!)

"Fine… I'll do it…," he said in defeat. The room was suddenly back and the bright focus made him wobbly on his legs. He tilted dangerously to the side before Atticus caught him and set him straight up.

"Really?" The eyes were shining brilliantly with all the colors of the sunset. How could he have resisted them so short a time ago? For shame! The eyes are a friend, not the enemy!

"Really!" agreed Chazz, eager now. Atticus squealed and gave him a hug.

He would've fought back but the eyes told him not to and the eyes are his master now.

------------------------------ Twin J's --------------------------------------------------------

"Here," said Chazz, thrusting the tray towards the (almost) couple, "Atticus wanted me to give these to you. And here." He forced the special cupcake into Jesse's hands. "He wanted you to have this one in particular." Chazz stayed just long enough to make sure it was eaten and left. The eyes needed his help for the next plan to be devised.

--------------------------------- Two Hours Later -------------------------------------------------

"J-Jay? I don't feel so good…," moaned Jesse. His face was pale and covered in sweat.

"I'll go get Miss Fontaine!" Jaden cried. Jesse grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I don't want you to go! I don't want to be alone. I… want…." Jesse fell asleep as he said this. His hand's grip loosened. Jaden smiled gently.

"All right. No nurse then." Jaden let go of Jesse's hand, went into the bathroom, grabbed a facecloth, wetted it, and put it on his forehead. He pulled up a chair, then he picked up Jesse's hand again and settled himself to watch over him, hand in hand. And that was the beginning of something new.

------------------------------------ End Chapter -------------------------------------------

-sniffle- That was so –blows nose-. At first I thought it was lame but looking back, not bad for my first try! Here it is, my quick update! I didn't even wait for the four reviews to start it since I couldn't wait to write it.

Last chapter I couldn't include fossilshipping 'cause I had no clue what to do with the situation where I left it. I admit I still thought that way this chapter but I started writing and the ideas started flowing. Maybe it was a little fast but let's think who we're dealing with. On one hand is Hassleberry with his military background, so it's safe to assume that he's been trained to get thing's done quickly and efficiently. On the other is Jim, the most intelligent, empathetic, and mature person in the entire cast. He quickly diagnosed his feelings and acted on them.

Day 7, Night 7 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 23

Progress: 16 (sixteen percent)

Day 7, Night 7 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 23

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	12. Filler Chapter of Doom!

Nothing much to say this time around. It is kinda cool being on chapter twelve already! I think I now see why it's best to work on these one at a time. That way you don't get all blah and yuck and ugh.

I don't own GX, otherwise that stupid chef ep from season 2 (with that ridiculous bag over his head) would never have been created.

----------------------------- Start Chapter! ------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse awoke with a groan and opened his eyes. _Huh, that's funny. Since when have I slept on the floor? And for that matter, since when has the floor been red?_ He got up and looked around. He was on a floating ruby in the middle of Neospace. All around were duel spirits playing tag, play fighting, etc. Ruby Carbuncle was there teasing Winged Kuriboh. It soon became a contest to see who was faster. Of course, since they were on a ruby, Ruby was able to absorb energy from that and win, to the annoyance of Kuriboh.

"Wow! There are duel monsters everywhere and the best part is, they're all solid! I wonder where this is?" he said to himself.

"Simple! It's The Dreamscape!" Jesse turned around to make sure that hearing that voice _wasn't_ dreaming. It wasn't for lo and behold, there stood Jaden! (AN: Like no one saw that coming.)

"The Dreamscape?" asked Jesse, "What's that?"

"What does it sound like? It's a place where couples go when they fall asleep!" explained Jaden, "There the dreams of the two collide and their worlds mix. That's why this is a ruby in Neospace. Before it was just Neospace. Of course, before you two weren't quite as close to being a couple as you are now."

"What do you mean? You- I mean Jaden thinks we're just close as in brothers, not anything more!" Jesse argued. All Jaden did was laugh.

"Okay bro, listen up. If my reality self didn't consider you the love of his life somewhere in that little mind of his, then you would be in the Rainbow Ruins with a sky made out of ruby," stated Jaden.

"Ruby? Why so much ruby?"

"You're asking me? Who exactly is your main duel spirit?" he hinted.

"Oh!" realized Jesse, "So what you're saying is that it takes the main element of our minds and incorporates it into the combined space, creating The Dreamscape!"

"That's right," he agreed, "There's mine, made of Neospace and (usually) full of duel spirits. In the Dreaming that belongs to Jaden, you can defy almost every law of science, except for things such as the need for sleep and food. It's a world where anything you want you can get no matter how impossible it would ordinarily be. Then there's your Dreaming, the Rainbow Ruins. It has everything needed to care for the Crystal Beasts, provisions in case of an emergency, and unfortunately a greater force of gravity. Put the two together and this is what you get." He gestured towards the surrounding landscape.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" _Maybe I can find out how to get Jaden to realize how he feels,_ Jesse thought.

"Don't worry, he'll figure it out in time. A little help from outside influences that will be coming _very_ soon should help," laughed dream Jaden. A look of mischief crossed his face.

"Uhh…," Jesse commented.

"Later bro!" dream Jaden cried as he forced Jesse awake.

----------------------------- Slifer Dorm ---------------------------------------------------

The first thing Jesse noticed was that he felt very sick. The next thing he noticed was that at the same time he felt very comfortable. The third thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. He looked over to see Jaden fast asleep, hugging his hand and occasionally saying things that sounded oddly like "Mr. Fuzzy-Bear is _mine._" (1) He laughed softly before shaking Jaden's shoulder.

"I attack with FlameWingman…," Jaden muttered in his sleep, thwacking Jesse on the head.

"Ow! Jaden, that's not funny!" scolded Jesse.

"We'll see who's laughing after this," Jaden murmured. He rolled over with a snore and dragged Jesse on top of him. Of course, it was then that the door opened to reveal Jim and Hassleberry. Needless to say, they were shocked that Jesse would do such a thing.

"This isn't what it looks like!" he pleaded, "Jaden dragged me on top of him!" Then he winced at the awkwardness of his wording.

"Why exactly did this happen, mate?" asked Jim. _Do I even want to know?_

"Well y'see, last night I got sick so Jaden was taking care of me. When I woke up he was holding my hand! And then he kind of rolled over…."

"And you landed on him. Well, I can help you out," stated Hassleberry.

"Really? You mean it?" Jesse's eyes sparkled with cute hopefulness.

"'Course I can soldier! JADEN! WAKE UP NOW, DARK MAGICIAN JUST RAN BY AND HE WAS GIVING OUT FREE SHRIMP!" Hassleberry bellowed loud enough to wake anyone other than Jaden (who couldn't be woken by even the loudest noise physically possible.) When it comes to the content of the shout however….

"Dark Magician?! Shrimp?! Where?! I gotta go find him!" yelled Jaden excitably.

"Actually, it's not the Dark Magician that's going to give you shrimp, it's Private Andersen here," Hassleberry announced. Everyone but Jaden saw the look of horror that immediately crossed Jesse's face.

"Really? Thanks Jesse!" Apparently forgetting that Jesse was a sick man, Jaden tightened his grip on his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. The others watched in silence as they heard Jesse protest about how his cooking was "just plumb awful".

"You sure it was a good idea, mate?" Jim said breaking the silence.

"I'm… not so sure anymore…," answered Hassleberry. The two figured it was beyond their power now so went off to duel.

------------------------------ Atticus and Chazz ------------------------------------------

"So you're sure that Jesse got sick?" demanded Atticus. He was lying on a fancy royal blue divan with a bowl of raspberry chocolates on a nearby table. An Obelisk girl (are there any girls that aren't Obelisk?) was fanning him with a large palm leaf and another was massaging his feet. (AN: Atticus, don't you think it's a little overkill with having the girls as your servants? –sweatdrop-)

"I'm positive. I saw him eat that cupcake. Besides, I checked on them before they woke up and he was running a fever," reported Chazz. Atticus straightened up and with a wave of his hand dismissed the girls.

"What? You do realize the point is to get him and Jaden together, not kill him off! If he dies because Jaden fell asleep…," Atticus threatened lowly.

"Don't worry about it. I checked again this morning, Jesse's currently ruining about half the supply of shrimp for this dorm in that rat hole we call a kitchen," sneered Chazz. His nose wrinkled at the very _memory_ of the smell. _Which idiot told him to cook in the first place?_

"Ah, I see," Atticus said as he relaxed, "You have video cameras, right? I'd like to have their relationship monitored so that if something goes wrong I can quickly intervene."

"All right. I'll go set them up," promised Chazz. He almost bowed (the power of the eyes!) but quickly straightened himself and hurried away to do the bidding of his mas- friend. Yes, his friend. Chazz Princeton has no master! Nope, not at all!

------------------------------- Back in Jaden's Room ----------------------------------------

"So…," began Jesse. They were sitting across from each other on Jaden's bunk. Jaden was holding the bowl of somewhat-more-than-fried shrimp. "How is it?"

"Ummm…. It's an… interesting recipe and... the flavor is very… unique…," commented Jaden.

"Ugh, so I messed up again?" complained Jesse. He looked down at his hands. "Why is it I can't seem to cook something right no matter what I do?"

"Well, it's not too bad. I mean you only set the stove on fire twice! If it had been me back when I wasn't good at cooking, it would've been five times! Once I was baking this cake and the minute it came out of the oven it exploded! Sort of like in a when a monster destroys another in a duel!" Jaden exclaimed cheerfully. Sadly, this attempt at optimism only made Jesse more than a little scared of his friend.

"But the thing is, I actually took cooking classes when I was younger for about three months before the teacher kicked me out," protested Jesse.

"Really? Why'd the teacher do that?"

"Well… it _could_ have been the incident where the dish washer got overloaded and opened up during the middle of a cycle and the dishes shot out everywhere…. Or it could've been the time I nearly burned down the building we were in…. Or it could've been that one time I mixed up the water and the vegetable oil, then tried to boil the oil…. It's not like anyone really liked that kitchen anyway," Jesse grumbled.

"Ah… would you like me to teach you?" Jaden suggested.

"If you think you could handle me and prevent most of the major accidents then sure!" agreed Jesse. The bargain was sealed by tossing the shrimp out the window, as a sign that Jesse's days as a food murderer were over. It was a pretty touching scene except for one thing.

Chazz was eavesdropping outside the window.

He gave a scream of rage and stomped off, having already installed the camera.

------------------------------------- End Chapter -----------------------------------------------

(1) For those of you who don't remember, Mr. Fuzzy-Bear is from the Sad but Truesdale ep (the one Syrus vs. Missy, obsessive Zane fangirl who's really into bugs.) Mr. Fuzzy-Bear belongs to Syrus. I don't know exactly what it looks like, just that Syrus owns him and Hassleberry doesn't even want to know.

I was gonna extend it but the words just weren't flowing! This chapter's as long as it's gonna get. There just wasn't any way to extend it, especially considering that once again, this is filler. Hope you enjoy!

Day 8, Night 7 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 22

Progress: 20 (twenty percent)

¼ of the way there folks!

Day 8, Night 7 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 22

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	13. Beginning of a Long Arc!

Yay! –dances around in circle- I finally managed to draw a picture of Jaden without making him look like the baby of Crowler and Slade! (No seriously, that's what usually happens and then it takes an hour or two to fix.) And it's all thanks to the pictures located in my GX Shrine! XD Though I did give up on drawing Chazz (I made all the hair too small then didn't feel like fixing it), Jesse (the jaw), and Hassleberry (the chin). This is why I don't usually draw, I can only manage one good picture per day.

Well **KeybladeAngel34**, you should like the beginning of this chapter!

Oh, almost forgot. Since more people know the difference between yaoi and shonen-ai than I thought would, I guess I have to change something. Technically this is a shonen-ai, not a yaoi, but the terms can be used interchangeably. I just wrote 'yaoi' b/c it's easier to type out. So just so that everyone's knows, there will never be a lemon in this fic.

I don't own GX. If I did I would probably be releasing eps right now instead of writing this.

----------------------------- Start Chapter! -----------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping their cheerful songs at the warm, pleasant rays of the sun shining down from the heavens. The only clouds were small puffballs drifting lazily across the sky. The students were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Couples dreamed together. All was well.

"YAAAAAH! JESSE, YOU DON'T MIX BAKING SODA WITH VINEGAR!"

**BOOM! ** _Clang, shatter, crash. _

Or not.

---------------------------------- The Twin J's ---------------------------------------------------

The two boys coughed wildly while waving smoke away. When it cleared, you could see that on one hand was Jesse, covered in flour and bits of egg. On the other was Jaden, who had a coating of strawberry on his face.

"That's it," he panted, "No more… cakes for today…. Let's move on to something else."

"Maybe we should start with something like salad...," suggested Jesse, "It's only seven in the morning and already I've blown something up!"

"No, we don't have to make something boring like that! How about cookies?"

"How about you let everyone get some sleep, slacker?" grumbled Chazz, poking his head around the doorway. He was soon joined by Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Uh, Serge? Exactly what happened in here?" asked Hassleberry. The three at the door raised their eyebrows at the state of the room.

"Yeah Jay, it looks like a bomb hit this place," Syrus commented.

"One did and its name is Jesse Andersen," accused Chazz. Jesse laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"I guess I just plumb messed up!"

"Hey guys? Would you mind eating at one of the other dorms today? I think this is going to take a while to clean," Jaden said. Everyone's eyes drifted from the pile of shattered glass to the slightly singed countertop to the bucket of flour that was now lying on the floor, its contents spilled across the entire room.

"No problem, slacker. See you when this place is cleaned up. And try to get the air clean again. This dump smells even worse than usual."

-------------------------------- With Atticus -------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm…," said Atticus, deep in thought. His eyes were glued to the screen of the TV. He watched as Jaden and Jesse mopped up the flour. They were really only succeeding in making it into an even bigger mess but they were trying. "If those lovebirds are forced to pick up messes all day, they'll never get the chance to become a couple!" The door creaked open.

"Don't you think this is going overboard on the match-making?" commented Zane. He stared pointedly at the surveillance system. "How did you get all this anyway?"

"Chazzy-spazzy-kins got it for me! He's been so helpful! The cute 'lil guy has been with me at every turn!" cheered Atticus.

"All this love nonsense has gone to your head," Zane told him bluntly.

"What?! Love _nonsense_?" demanded Atticus, looking offended, "Love is never nonsense!"

"If that's the case then why don't you have a girlfriend?" muttered Zane.

"Because, _dolt_, the right one hasn't yet walked by! I'll know her when I see her!" he declared.

"Really now? From the way you were talking about Chazz, I'd say _he's_ your girl," snickered Zane. The typical smirk was on his face as he walked out the door. Atticus stared in shock, a blush slowly creeping over his face.

"B-but I just meant…," he stated.

"Meant what?" growled Chazz as he walked in the room. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken to make sure none of the chaotic mess from the kitchen had left with him.

"Nothing dear Chazzy-baby!" laughed Atticus. He shook his head to clear the blush away and glomped Chazz. "We're going to have so much fun today!"

"Look, if you don't need me for your little match-making project I have something that I have to do today." He was about to walk away when Atticus pulled the eyes on him again. "But it's nothing that can't be put off," he corrected himself quickly.

"Yay!" cried Atticus, "Today we're going to duel each other over and over again until we're so good, no one can stand in our way! I have a new scheme at the ready; I just need to have us ready to beat down all challengers!"

"What do you mean by challengers?" asked Chazz suspiciously.

"It's a surprise! Oh, and while I'm thinking about it…." Atticus motioned one of his minions over. "Go get a squad and clean up the Slifer kitchen. Those two aren't making progress fast enough." He pointed to the screen where it could be seen that Jaden and Jesse were taking a break, having managed to change the kitchen into a good imitation of the soda crème scene from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

"It will be done Master Atticus," she agreed in a monotone with a bow.

"Now Chazz, off we go!" exclaimed the now-hyper brunette. He grabbed the others arm and dragged him through the door.

------------------------------------------ E.J. ----------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. E.J! No matter how good you are, if you don't attend class I'll have to expel you!" fussed Crowler. He had managed to corner E.J. on his way to the place he spends all his time fishing at.

"I'm not here to go to class. I'm here for my own reasons, none of which concern you or your class. I'll be going now," E.J. informed him. He sat down on his rock and dangled his line into the water.

"Fine! You leave me no choice but to inform the Chancellor of your impudence! Honestly, you're like Jaden all over again!" he complained as he stomped off. E.J. smirked.

"Heh. More than you could ever know."

---------------------------------------------- Blair ------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry! This job is just too large for me to do alone! The Accursed One has everyone on his side, working against me at every turn!" wailed Blair.

**You need people to help you? You need to eliminate the competition? You need to rid the Accursed One of his allies? Fine, we'll give you this last chance Blair,** said Goh.

**But know that if you fail this time, you will be eradicated! Anyone who's not of use to the cause only hinders it!** snapped Clair.

"I understand…."

**Listen closely, **_**slave**_mocked Goh.

**There are three problems that you're encountering. First of all, to get rid of people helping him, we will arrange to have… **_**unfortunate**_** accidents befall them. Secondly, if we brainwash some of the people already on his side, you'll have your supporters and he'll lose allies at the same time. As for the Accursed One himself, we have the ability to mess around in his mind. We'll crush that pathetic Dreamscape like the pitiful anthill it is!** Clair declared.

"Thank you, thank you! I won't disappoint you again, honored ones!" exclaimed Blair.

**See that you don't,** they said together.

------------------------------------- The Twin J's -----------------------------------------------------

"This place really did come in handy!" Jaden said as he explored the cave (introduced in chapter one.)

"Yeah! And best of all, since those girls came and cleaned up the kitchen for us, I was able to try cooking again and this time succeed!" cheered Jesse. They looked at the remains of a batch of cookies that's only flaw was that parts were charred black.

"Don't worry; we'll make a cook out of you yet! By the way, how far did you explore?" asked Jaden.

"Not far. Hear that?" Jaden listened and heard the sound of wind blowing. "You can use the wind to find exits and figure out how large a cave is! I don't know exactly how it works but from the sound of this wind this is one big cave," he commented.

"Then let's go find out just how big!" suggested Jaden. (AN: I never noticed before but these two abuse exclamation points as much as I abuse commas!)

"Uh, Jay? You sure that's a good idea?" said Jesse uncertainly.

"It'll be fine!" assured Jaden, "C'mon, let's go!"

"If you say so…."

----------------------------------------- 7 Hours Later (around 5:00) ---------------------------

"We're lost," stated Jaden. He slumped against a wall with a sigh.

"That's what I said half an hour ago!" complained Jesse, "Face it Jay, we need backup big time." He joined Jaden at sitting next to the wall. They were silent for a while.

"So now what?" asked Jaden.

"I don't know. I guess we just wait until someone realizes we're gone. I mean, we already tried our DAP(1) and that didn't work. I just hope they can find us," worried Jesse.

"Just chill out. They'll find us eventually. In the meantime-" Jaden stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap." Jesse stared a moment (_How can he fall asleep so fast?_ he thought), then settled down to rest too.

------------------------------------- End Chapter -------------------------------------------------

(1) That little mini computer-ish thingy that shows up every now and then. I don't know the name for it but I think I saw this somewhere so I'm using it.

I can't believe that earlier on I had writers block! I've got plenty of ideas now! I might even get in an early update! …Nah, too much effort.

Day 9, Night 8 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 21

Progress: 21 (twenty-one percent)

Day 9, Night 8 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 21

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	14. Don't Point Those Weapons at ME!

**READ FIRST!!!!**

Please, have mercy everyone and don't kill me for how the gods of het treated Jesse. They hate his guts. I don't think any of that about him, I just needed them to say something awful enough to have a fluff moment afterwards. So please, put away the weapons of mass destruction.

_Duel Spirits._

I don't own GX, if I did the series would probably never end. Ugh, I'm both anticipating and dreading the end!

------------------------------------- Start Chapter! ---------------------------------------------

**You really think Jaden would want **_**you**_**? You're such a fool, Accursed One**, hissed a voice. Jesse took a step back and hit one of the pillars in the Rainbow Ruins.

"Who are you? And what did you do to the Dreamscape?!" he yelled.

**I am Claire, one of the Gods of Het. And you, Accursed One, never had a chance to share a Dreamscape with Jaden. **

"What are you talking about? Why are you calling me 'Accursed One'?" he continued yelling.

**Why? Because you are. You're a pitiful bug whose very existence means nothing except for a slight annoyance when you buzz up to one's ear. Did you actually think that someone like Jaden would like you? Someone who's destined to become one of my disciples?**

"You leave Jay alone, y'all hear?" ordered Jesse, "And what's this talk about destiny? Haven't you heard what happened to Sartorious?"

**I have no concern for Sartorious. He concerned himself with the fate of secular and religious affairs. I'm only concerned with love. Seeing people show love to one another is what I live for.**

"Then why're you interferrin' here?" he demanded.

**Because this is not love. You are an abomination created by that jealous bitch, the Goddess of Yaoi, because she was jealous that more people showed their love MY way.**

"Wh-what?"

**You think I lie? I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do.** Jesse waited for her next move. A disturbance appeared in the air and through it he could see Jaden. At first he was going to call out to him when-

"Jesse? Why would I care for that dork?" scoffed Jaden, kicking at a random rock, "He always follows me around like some creepy stalker. You'd almost think he thought we were friends! Of course, him being the idiot he is, he probably does. Doesn't that dweeb realize that _no one likes him?_"

"N-no…." Jesse's breath caught in his throat. "That's not real!" He wheeled around to face the source of Claire's voice. "I know you're just trying to trick me!" he bellowed.

**Is that so? Fool yourself then, Accursed One. I was just trying to save you the agony of realizing that he believes you to be the sludge that you are. Farewell, you pathetic mortal. **And Jesse awoke.

------------------------------------ Jaden's Dream ------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, Jesse is a monster?!" roared Jaden. He was uncharacteristically angry (no surprise) and was confused as to why he was in Neospace.

**What I mean is that the Accursed One is a nightmare, created to drag you away from everything you hold dear,** explained Goh.

"Liar! Jesse is my friend, and more so my- … never mind. A-anyways, stay away from him!" Jaden shouted.

**Oh really? Would you like to see his true form?** Goh waved his hand and there appeared a hologram of Jesse. Or at least Jesse if you took his Yubel-possessed form and added on some clichéd stuff such as horns and claws and fangs, etc.

"Oh please, like I would really fall for that," Jaden scoffed, "That's not Jesse! You're trying to trick me and I'll never forgive you if you do anything to him!"

**Silence! Let your true feelings out, you know you care nothing for that hideous blot on the record of humanity! That's if that monstrosity can even claim part in humanity! **

"SHUT! UP!!" The force of the yell woke him up.

------------------------------- Awake -------------------------------------------------------

Jesse stared at the wall, occasionally looking at Jaden. He seemed to be having a bad dream. _I wonder if it's about me…. No, I can't think that way! It's only a mind trick, it's only a mind trick…._Nevertheless, tears slid down his face. "Jaden…. Is it true?" he wondered in misery. _I really do act like a stalker…. Maybe…. NO! It can't be true…. Can it?_

"Jesse?" whispered Jaden. His head shot up to see that Jaden was now awake. "Are you okay, Jess?" He lowered his head.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," he muttered.

"You two?" replied Jaden, "I had this awful dream that this guy was trying to- to- to separate us!"

"Huh?" Jesse stared at him in shock.

"And I couldn't get to the Dreamscape," he mumbled in a voice Jesse wasn't meant to hear.

"…You two?" Now it was Jaden's turn to stare. "Some lady told me that you didn't lo-like me, that you were just humoring my presence. She kept calling me 'Accursed One' and told me I didn't belong in the same Dreamscape as you."

"So you've been there too? And if you had a similar dream, then that means someone must be trying to separate us!" exclaimed Jaden. Jesse nodded. _It WAS all a lie. I just knew it!_ Without warning he impulsively hugged Jaden. He immediately got a hug in return. They both liked the feeling, so stayed like that and fell asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------- Jim and Hassleberry ----------------------------------------

"So all the other search parties failed?" asked Hassleberry.

"Yeah. Things aren't looking up, mate. I wonder where those two could be?" Jim commented. Hassleberry grunted in answer, and then swatted the air near his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Jim.

"It's weird, out of the corner of my eye, I keep seeing this… something trying to get my attention," he complained, "It's probably just my imagination." He sighed.

"Hmm, maybe there is something there. After all, this is Duel Academy! I've learned to expect the unexpected and I've only been here a few weeks!"

"Maybe you're right," he said. Hassleberry looked at the place he kept seeing flashes of something at and stared real hard. For a moment nothing happened but gradually a shape started to fade into existence. "W-what the?! What in Sam Hill-" The shape finally showed itself completely. "Wait, you mean to tell me I'm seeing a _duel spirit?!_" he yelled in shock.

"Truth be told…," began Jim, "I'm not surprised. Somehow I get the feeling we'll all be seeing them before this is through."

"Wait a sec. Repeat that," said Hassleberry to the duel spirit, completely ignoring Jim. "I guess those two weren't imagining things when they said they could see you!"

"Which ones are they?" asked Jim.

"Oh, they're Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle. You know, Jaden said that Ruby has a strange way of talking but she seems to speak English just fine!"

_Because, you moron, I took foreign language in school! It may give me a headache talk in your ridiculous tongue but at the very least I can get my meaning across to dolts like you!_ snapped Ruby.

"You know, somehow I imagined you to be a little more… docile," Hassleberry said carefully.

_Docile? So, just because I'm small I have to be shy too? Sorry tartcake, I just don't work that way!_

"…," stated Hassleberry.

_Now since the meat-for-brains is finally listening Kuriboh, we might as well explain where in the seven hells our friends have disappeared to. Ready to listen, you muscle-headed dino-freak?_

"Don't take the bait, don't take the bait," he muttered to himself. This could go on for a while.

-------------------------------------- End Chapter --------------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah, I know Ruby is probably the sweetest little thing you're ever gonna meet- however! I didn't want to portray that stereotype so I… well, you see the result. It was really, really fun. _Really_ fun.

I'll just leave the chapter here for now. Btw, in case it doesn't show up (and it probably won't), I have a different font that I'm using for duel spirits. It's called 'Biondi' so if it doesn't show up and you want to know what it originally looked like, that's what it is and you can find it on Microsoft Word.

Day 10, Night 9 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 20

Progress: 23 (twenty-three percent)

Day 10, Night 9 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 20

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	15. Being Trapped Sucks In Mind or Cave

I can't believe I ever wanted someone to upload ep 135…. It was depressing, dammit! So here's another chapter to relieve stress.

If I owned GX, it would probably be just as painful to watch so it's a good thing I don't. –sighs-

------------------------ Start Chapter --------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait. So you're telling me that this is a cave entrance," repeated Hassleberry.

_Yeah, that's what I just said! What, your brain fossilize with your leg?_

"Look small stuff, there's nothing here! It's a _tree!_" he yelled. Jim was leaning against said tree, reading a book. The two had been arguing for half an hour now.

_I can see that, tartcake. You look under the freakin' roots lately? There's a huge cave system down there!_

"What? How did you get your hands, er paws, whatever it is that you have on that information?"

'_Cause, numbskull, I'm the one that found this place! How do you think our friends knew about it? They were too busy flirting to notice. _

"True…."

"_True"?! It's more than true, tartcake! If they didn't spend so much time flirting they would've noticed they'd gotten lost and would've been able to retrace their steps! They're almost as idiotic as you! …Nah, you take the cake easily._

"Grrr," grumbled Hassleberry. Jim sighed as the others got ready to argue _yet again_. He packed away his book, grabbed Hassleberry by the collar, and dragged him down into the cave.

_That's how you do, fossil-fool! Drag that tartcake down!_

_They flirt almost as much as you're friends,_ stated Shirley drolly.

_Who ever knew it was possible? Well, time to whirl along! There's so many bishies to spy on and so little time!_

------------------------------------------ E.J. ------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you," concluded Sheppard.

"All right," agreed E.J.

"That means no dueling for a week," he continued.

"That's fine," stated E.J.

"And I'll be forced to move you to the Slifer Dorm," Sheppard said with a sigh.

"Perfect," finalized E.J, "I'll be going now."

"Wait! Doesn't any of this _bother_ you? You love dueling Ja-" he cut himself off, "I'm sorry, you resemble one of my students."

"I'm not Jaden. I'm me. And it doesn't bother me in the slightest. The closer I am to Slifer, the fewer teachers expect me to come to class, something I don't plan on doing."

"Who are you? What is it you're trying to do?" demanded Sheppard.

"What do you think? Keeping close to Duel Academy until the effects of the BioBands wear off is my goal. Don't worry, I won't do anything to trouble any of the students or staff here," E.J. assured him.

"But… who _are_ you? E.J. isn't your name, is it?" Sheppard guessed. E.J. applauded him softly.

"Congratulations. It was obvious, but still, congratulations. No, that's not my name," he agreed.

"Then who- or what- are you? Are you some sort of spy? Or duel spirit?"

"I told you. I'm me. If that means anything to you," he said, flashing a sort of smirk/smile. Sheppard stared, trying to figure out why he thought that looked wrong on his face. He gasped when it hit him.

"Jaden? Is it really you?" he asked softly.

"Not quite. There are other realities. I'm from one of them, so I'm not the Jaden you're used to. At first I thought this reality was the same as mine, just with time that goes by slower but then I noticed something. One key change that made everything a whole lot more complicated," E.J. explained.

"What key change?" asked Sheppard breathlessly. He was on the edge of his seat.

"What does it matter? All I need is for the energy levels to rise back to the norm and then I can get home. There's… someone who'll be very angry with me if I don't show up soon." E.J. walked out the door and this time Sheppard let him leave.

"Funny how things change like this," he commented to the hall, "Here I'm with Jesse while in my reality…." He strode off looking just a little ticked. (1)

-------------------------------------------- Dreamscape --------------------------------------

"Yes! It's back!" exclaimed Jaden. He looked at Jesse expectantly. Jesse nodded once and immediately the two of them began running around the ruby to explore. The area had gotten bigger, now it had some ruins floating around in Neospace and a part of the ruby had grass on it. The (sort of) couple went skipping along through the Dreamscape.

Until they were rudely awakened that is.

--------------------------------------- Awake ---------------------------------------------------------

_Kyehahahaha!_ Laughed Ruby coarsely, _Lookit the little couple, all cozy in each others arms! Kyahahaha!_

_Ruby, come on. You're being silly and making them feel uncomfortable,_ worried Kuriboh.

"Well, for once I agree with you small stuff."

_Thanks for the support, tartcake,_ she taunted.

_Ruby…,_ Kuriboh whined.

"Well, I have no clue what those chaps just said, mates, but at least they lead us safe and sound to you two. What were you all doing down here anyway?" asked Jim.

"We were only exploring," said Jaden innocently.

"You were exploring," Jim repeated.

"Yeah, but then we got lost and-" Jesse was cut off by a rumble. Everyone looked up to see the ceiling collapsing inward! There was no choice but to run. Jesse grabbed Jaden's hand and yanked him deeper into the cave, Jim doing the same to Hassleberry. Just in time too, the ceiling came down and blocked their exit.

"Great, now what'll we do?" moaned Hassleberry.

_We'll die a horrible, agonizing death,_ sassed Ruby,_ One day another fossil-freak like your beloved Jimmy-boy here will show up and dig us up. They'll build a museum in honor of my friend, greatest duelist on Earth, only to be killed at a young age by a freak accident._

_Ruby, be nice. It's not fair to Tyranno to treat him this way for no reason! _argued Kuriboh.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing Kuriboh, that's just how Ruby shows her affection for people she doesn't want to admit she likes!" exclaimed Jesse.

_What?! I do not like that bone-headed, vermin-brained-_

_Ha, ha, Ruby's in denial! _sang Kuriboh.

_Shut up you!_ she hissed.

"Leave her be Kuriboh," laughed Jaden, "She's just being silly."

"Why did that cave choose then to collapse anyways?" wondered Jim.

----------------------------------- Above the Cave --------------------------------------------------

"My Red Eyes just destroyed the last of your monsters! Ready to give up yet Chazz?" taunted Atticus.

"You wish! My draw! I play Ojamandala!"

-------------------------------------------- Syrus' Dream ---------------------------------------------

**Syyyyyruuuusssssss…**, said a strange voice. Syrus walked nervously across the cross walk. That voice had been following him everywhere, claiming only to want to talk and be friends. Of course, Sy being the smart kid he is realized that you really shouldn't talk to disembodied voices claiming friendship with you, decided he really wanted nothing to do with it and was currently looking for a place it wouldn't follow him to.

**Syrus, why won't you be my friend? Syyruuusssss….**

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I'm not gonna listen to you, okay?!" he yelled.

**But I want to be your friend. I am your friend. That's why I need your help.**

"Well too bad 'cause I'm not giving it! Now go away already!"

**Are you now? Hehehe…. If only you knew the trouble poor little Jaden is in,** it said smugly.

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Anger was replaced with worry.

**Simple. Someone's trying to make Jaden do something he doesn't want to do. He's already tricked Jaden into being his friend and soon he plans to make him something more.**

"So? That's his business. Jaden wouldn't become friends with someone who would hurt him! I trust my friend's judgment!"

**As you should. However, this is no ordinary threat. It tricked Jaden. Deceived him. His judgment has been blinded and soon the world will fall into ruin as a result.**

"That's… just a bit silly, don't you think? From the way you're making it sound, someone fell in love with Jaden and is trying to win his affections," accused Syrus.

**Exactly. Well, the Accursed One hasn't **_**really**_** fallen in love. He merely pretends it to be so, to lure Jaden into a trap. The Accursed One plans to spread yaoi throughout pro dueling!**

"Who exactly is this 'Accursed One' anyways?" he demanded.

**The Accursed One is the one who leads Jaden astray, who takes his love and turns it into chaos! Jesse Andersen will stop at nothing to destroy everything that makes Jaden, Jaden!**

"_JESSE?!_" he gasped.

**So, will you help me?**

"Of course not! Jaden and Jesse are both my friends! I refuse to hurt them!"

**Too bad. I was hoping we could do this the easy, merciful way. Oh well, your loss. Prepare to lose all will! You'd do anything to save your friend, right?**

"What are you- AAAAHHHHH!" Syrus felt himself sink into his mind. He was awake, and in control too, but not of his opinion. Though he still felt the Jaden and Jesse belonged together there was a new goal- hook up Blair and Jaden. He didn't want to do it but he couldn't resist!

**And one last thing. You **_**won't**_** be mentioning this little chat with anyone, got that? Have fun with your project, **_**slave!**_

----------------------------- End Chapter ---------------------------------------------------------

(1) Three guesses who E.J.'s paired with! (Hint: They already have someone in the reality we're focusing on.) Great, now I know I just gave it away. Well, since everyone's already gonna have guessed it, another hint is that it's my second favorite yaoi pairing (as is stated in my profile.)

Day 10, Night 9 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 20

Progress: 24 (twenty-four percent)

Day 10, Night 9 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 20

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	16. Jaden, not as Clueless?

YESSSSS!!! I got over 100 reviews! **YES!** I rock! I can actually _write!_ And people _enjoy _the writing! I'm so happy, I'll even let Baka-san say something! I might even include him in the chapter!

Adrian: "Might"? What do y-

And now the so-happy-I'll-let-that-idiot-talk moment is over. This is a gratitude chapter! (Yeesh, I can't even write a GX fic without making obscure GX references.)

------------------------------- Start Chapter!!! --------------------------------------------------

"A tournament?" exclaimed Sheppard.

"That's right," confirmed Atticus, "You have to get a partner and work together to complete three tasks! Then when you've finished, the dueling part of the tournament kicks in! It's ingenious!"

"But-"

"But what? It tests both your dueling and practical skills. What's there not to like?" demanded Chazz.

"Well-"

"Come one, it'll be fun! Dueling's not the only skill we'll need out there!" Atticus coaxed.

"I-"

"And anyways, it's a great chance to increase this school's rating. Learning about a variety of things is considered good thing, right?" Chazz continued.

"There's-"

"C'mon, spit it out? What's eating you? I've already got a teachers signature of approval! Now all we need is yours and this tournament's on!" cheered Atticus.

"I-"Sheppard looked at their faces. "Okay, do whatever you want!" he cried in defeat. Atticus and Chazz smirked and high-fived. Then, with Sheppard watching, they strutted out of the room discussing what tasks to assign to whom.

"Well, at least they're doing something good for the school," he said in a failing attempt at optimism. How wrong he was.

------------------------------------ J's and Co. --------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we've been stuck down here for the entire night!" raged Hassleberry.

"We've been walking this entire time and we _still_ haven't found another way out," moaned Jesse.

"Hasn't anyone noticed us gone?" Jim wondered.

"I'm starving!" whined Jaden. He was holding back tears.

_Don't worry Jaden-friend, I'm sure we'll get out soon enough,_ said Kuriboh.

_I can't believe I'm stuck in a cave with this stupid tartcake…,_ Ruby complained.

"I can't believe we're stuck in a huge cave system with no food!" sorrowed Jaden, "Jesse and I have been here for two days and a half, not to mention the entire night!" He collapsed to the floor sobbing, his hands trying to dig a hole through the stone.

"Jay, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" asked Jesse anxiously.

"OVERREACTING?!" he yelled. His voice echoed around the cave and made small rocks fall from the ceiling. "I haven't eaten in three and a half days! That's a _record_!" he wailed. His hands curled into fists and banged on the floor.

"Jaden, we have to keep moving! Y'all need to get up now, understand?" Jesse said urgently.

"I can't…. Too… hungry…." To prove his point Jaden tried to get up, only to flop down to the ground and pant heavily. Then, to his surprise, he found himself being lifted into the air. He looked up to see Jesse smiling down at him. "I've got you now, there's no need to worry anymore!" cried Jesse.

_He reached down and picked up Jaden, whose ankle slid right out of the chain. "I've got you now, there's no need to worry anymore!"_

Jaden gasped as he remembered that, first in a long series of strange dreams.

"You okay?" Jesse asked in concern.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," assured Jaden. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

_His face was lit up with a smile._

"That's good to hear. Now, let's get you out of here and to some food!" he laughed, "Hm? What's wrong? You look like you want to say something."

"Jesse... I-" Jaden began.

"_Jesse…," Jaden trailed off, looking into his beautiful teal eyes," I-"_

"Never mind, it's not important," he finished. Jesse couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He was about to respond when someone cleared their throat.

"Uhh…. If we can bother you two, we should really get going now…," stated Hassleberry. Jim kicked him in the shin for ruining the moment.

_Yeah, you guys can have your cutesy moment when we get back to that dumpy landfill you call a dorm,_ snickered Ruby.

"Once again we actually agree," Hassleberry murmured.

---------------------------------------------- 3 Hours Later ----------------------------------------

"Fresh air!" yelled Hassleberry, Jim, Shirley (albeit mentally), Jesse, and the monster spirits.

"**I SMELL FOOD!"** yelled Jaden. The cry echoed around the island. Everywhere students stopped what they were doing, trying to gauge the danger level of his hunger. Deciding that it wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, they all went back to what they were doing. Except for Blair who, determined to win Jaden's affections, started feverishly cooking like she had a devil on her tail. And with how Jaden can act when he's hungry….

"We're almost there…," panted Jesse, worn out from carrying Jaden for the last three hours. The only one who even suggested they stop was Jim and he quickly shut up when he received three intense glares.

_Finally! I can get away from that fossil-headed Jurassic freak! _giggled Ruby.

_Fresh… air…,_ sighed Kuriboh in relief. The puffball flew away to enjoy some non-cave scenery.

------------------------------------------ Alexis ---------------------------------------------------

Alexis was pacing up and down a set of stairs. _Oh no…. Jaden and Jesse are both missing and my deadline is approaching faster than I thought it would…. What am I going to do?_

_**My dear disciple, I'm afraid there is nothing you CAN do. It's out of our hands, as usual.**_

_I don't know if I can keep this up GoY! Every second, every day I feel the presence of the gods of het! Their energy is wearing me down…. I… don't think… I can… go on… much longer…._ Alexis felt her eyes tug themselves closed. The last thing she felt before falling completely asleep was tumbling down the stairs, the gods of het laughing all the way. (1)

------------------------------------------ E.J.'s Dreamscape ------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are you?!" **he** roared. E.J. winced.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back soon, okay? I'm trapped in this reality," he explained.

"'I'm sorry'? What's gotten into you Jaden? Quit being such an idiot!" snapped the other.

"Y-you're right. It's just… everything that's happened, and now this… I just don't know what to do!"

"What's it like in that reality?" **he** said, this time in a soft voice.

"Strange…. Here time moves by slower, you haven't even dueled Adrian yet. This version of me seems to be getting together with Jesse, slowly but surely. Hassleberry and Jim actually became a couple here, instead of waiting too long and missing the chance. This place is so… happy, nothing bad has happened yet and everyone is with the one they love."

"Do you have any regrets?" **he** asked. E.J. could tell that **he** was worried that E.J. would decide to go after Jesse.

"None at all," E.J. replied without hesitation, "This is this reality. The reality I belong to is far away. My reality is where you are." **He** brought E.J. into a close hug and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was so worried! I want you to come home, to share good times with all your friends… and me… just like you always have!"

"Don't worry. I think… I'm finally ready to let go," E.J. said in a surprised note, "Looking back, everything starting going wrong when I started acting less like myself! I'm still gonna grow up, but I'm gonna do it on my own terms, bro!" He did his victory pose. "And that's game!"

"About time," was all **he** said in a half-growl, half-joking tone.

---------------------------------------- Adrian ------------------------------------------------

…

…

Nothing to say here, I'm not sure if he'll ever appear in this fic again (considering how unless he's been so far.) Okay, Adrian saw Alexis falling down the stairs and went to go see what was going on. He tripped on his way, falling to the ground and finding himself in need of instant hospitalization. So he went to the nurses office and she told him to go to his room and rest until the Authoress decides to kill him off or something. So Baka-san is in bed right now, suffering (yay!) from an overdose of lack-of-fans. The end. I'll bring him back when I need him, for now he's gone. If anyone misses him/cares.

----------------------------------------------- End Chapter ---------------------------------------

(1)I DID NOT JUST KILL OFF ALEXIS! You'll find out what happened to her _next _chapter, so don't go sawing my head off with broken toothpicks, y'hear?

Day 11, Night 10 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 19

Progress: 35 (thirty-five percent)

Day 11, Night 10 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 19

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	17. Sappy, Cheesy, Corny Spiritshipping

Why am I getting less reviews now? I don't even have four yet as I'm typing this…. I hope I get more by the time I finish the chapter…. My Authoress pride is getting a beat down as we speak! That… combined with season 3 angst…. It's driving me into depression!

Once again, the gods of het are to blame, not me! So please, _please_ point all nuclear warheads in another direction? **That's not Jesse, I started off with a dream sequence! I love Jaden the way he is, same with Jesse!** So please, please, please understand why I did that! By the end of the chapter I promise you, Jaden and Jesse will both be very much in love, they'll just take a while to admit it to each other. So PLEASE don't set Yubel on me! I was depressed when I wrote this chapter and when I get depressed I write all sorts of things I ordinarily wouldn't. Actually, if I wasn't planning on posting this it would probably include character death, etc. I write some really strange stuff when I'm depressed.

I don't own GX, which I'm oddly glad for, 'cause I love the dub.

------------------------------ Start Chapter…. -----------------------------------------------------

"Jesse…. I…," Jaden begged. Jesse laughed scornfully.

"You what? _Love me?_ Think I should love you back? What a joke," he scoffed. A tear rolled down Jaden's cheek as he reached towards Jesse. Jesse slapped his hand away and turned to leave.

"Jesse, please…. Just give me a chance…."

"A chance?" He turned back to Jaden. "A chance to do what? Mess with my mind? Try to change the way I am? Seduce me with your cross-dressing ways? Don't make me laugh, Yuki," he spat. The lone tear was joined by others. Soon a whole flood went rolling down his cheeks. Jesse curled his lip in disgust and turned once more.

"Please, stay!" cried Jaden, grabbing Jesse's sleeve. Jesse moved so fast that before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, clutching a bloodied lip. Jesse wiped the blood off his fist on Jaden's clothes and continued on his way.

"WHY?!" yelled Jaden, "WHY?!" Jesse (once again) turned back with a smirk. "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! AM I TOO CLINGY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Smirk still in place, he walked to Jaden and leaned in close to put his mouth by his ear.

"You really want to know?" he whispered. Jaden nodded. "It's simple. You're you." Jesse pushed him to the ground. "Everything about you, something about it all just pisses me off!" A kick to the ribs. "You're so cheerful, it's sickening! You can't see who's using you or who not to be friends with! Pathetic!" Kick. "You never take anything seriously!" Kick. "You don't give anyone free space!" Kick. "You're so stupid," he finished with a final kick. "Drop out of my life, you pitiful Slifer Sludge!" Jesse walked off.

And Jaden let him go.

----------------------------------------- Three Days Later With Jesse ------------------------------

"Hey Atticus!" he hailed, "Have you seen Jaden? Ever since we got back he's been avoiding me!" Atticus came over to the upset teen.

"Really? What for?" he asked.

"I don't know…. He was fine until the next morning and then he just plumb left! And as he walked out the door… he was giving me this really scared and almost guilty look…," Jesse said.

"…Did you do anything?"

"I- no! Nothing that I can think of! I'm… I'm worried…. About half a month ago he started having weird dreams and lately they've taken a turn for the worse! I've had them too, but they haven't been as vivid for me…. Could- could he have had a really bad dream of me?" worried Jesse.

"That's possible," remarked Atticus, "And you haven't seen him at all since?"

"Nope…. I keep hoping he'll come back and just tell me what's wrong but…," he trailed off. He blinked his eyes rapidly to try to get rid of a tear.

"Well, you've checked his normal haunts, right? That means you should check places he doesn't normally go unless he's feeling insecure. Such as the cliff overhanging the beach," suggested Atticus.

"Really? Thanks!" Jesse exclaimed. He ran off at top speed.

"Hmm…. Just what kind of dreams have those two been having…?" Atticus wondered, "Could Jaden possibly be not as innocent as everyone believes?"

"Atticus!" shouted a voice behind him. He turned to see Jim and Hassleberry.

"Urgent news, mate. Alexis got into an accident! She badly hurt," stated Jim.

"Where," demanded Atticus.

"The infirmary," replied Hassleberry. They all headed quickly that way.

--------------------------------------------- Alexis --------------------------------------------------

"What happened?! Why is my sister unconscious in some hospital bed?! I want the truth now and no lies!" yelled Atticus.

I wasn't there, but a strong trace of energy clinging to her just reeks of the gods of het, explained Yubel.

"Gods… of het? What stupid game are you trying to play here, spirit?!" he snapped.

She never _told_ you?! Your sister is the disciple of the goddess of yaoi! Why do you think she's been trying so hard to get Jaden and Jesse together?

"No more lies or games! From here on out tell the truth!"

I am. Believe me, please. I'm worried too. Jaden… he's in so much danger… and all I can do is stand here and watch! she sobbed. You see, there are four gods of romance: Claire and Goh, Gods of Het, Richard, God of Yuri, and finally the fallen goddess, Selena of Yaoi. Each have their own disciple. Your sister is the disciple of yaoi. And because of that, the gods of het took her out. You see, Jaden is the Chosen of Yaoi, and if he gets together with Jesse, the Accursed One, the GoY will have won. 

"What… happens if she wins?"

Both yaoi and het will exist in Duel Academy and the pro-league. If she fails… only het can exist. That's why Alexis has been rushing- she was given one month to get them together.

"And the month is half over!"

Exactly. They've made so much progress, and yet it's all for naught. The gods of het are interfering with their dreams. And dreams are where all the progress has been made through.

"Dreams…. Dreams! Oh no!" Atticus gasped.

What?! What is it?!

"Jesse! He was telling me today that Jaden's been having bad dreams lately and that since about three days ago, Jaden's been avoiding him completely!"

No! Where is he now?

"He went to go find Jaden! The only lead I have on where he could be is the cliff over the sea! I told him that Jay occasionally hangs out there and he took off!"

We must find them before it's too late! Come!

"But… Alexis…."

It's what your sister would want! She'll be fine! All she needs is a few days recovery in the hospital! Right now she needs peace and quiet to recover… as well as the knowledge that her hard work won't prove to be in vain!

"…All right."

------------------------------------- Cliff Over the Sea ------------------------------------------

Jesse slowed down as he saw the figure sitting in the grass. He walked quietly over. "Jaden," he said gently. The boy in question started and looked at him nervously. "Jaden, please. What's wrong? Dreams again?"

"No…," Jaden said, his face to the side.

"Jaden, I want to help. It was about me, right? I did something strange?" he prodded.

"Jesse, please," Jaden whispered.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Jesse…."

"I did, didn't I? I did something horrible to you in that dream and that's why you're avoiding me and-"he panicked before Jaden interrupted.

"JESSE!" Jaden screamed. The air stilled.

"…Yes?"

"Shut. Up," he hissed. Jesse's breath caught in his throat. "I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want your help."

"Jaden…. I…," Jesse said, his mouth dry.

"Don't bother saying anything. I understand everything now," Jaden stated. He stared off the cliff in melancholy for a moment. Everything was calm, until he spoke again. "I GET IT! You don't like my attitude! You think I'm stupid! I GET IT! You don't have to force yourself to be my friend anymore! You think… I'm just a… worthless… Slifer Slacker…," he trailed off.

"What?" Jesse couldn't believe his ears. "You- I- Slifer Slacker? What?" Jaden stared, wide-eyed as Jesse rambled incoherently. "Attitude- stupid- and you- Slifer Slacker- and I… I just let you think that?!"

"J-Jesse…?" Jaden said cautiously. He was completely surprised when Jesse hugged him close. "Jesse!"

"Jay, I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry you have these dreams…. I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about them. Jay, I'm sorry that I left you all alone for three days!" he sobbed.

"Wh-at?" Jaden began, "You mean… but… everything made sense! I AM clingy! I AM pathetic! Stupid! A pitiful Slifer Sla-"Jesse tightened the hug.

"Never say that again! You're you! And that's what makes you special to me!" he argued, "This isn't the Jaden I know! The Jaden I know is carefree and friendly and makes everyone feel happy and loved! Why are you letting a silly dream affect you like this!"

"Because I lo-" Jaden cut himself off in shock. Luckily Jesse didn't seem to notice.

"There _is_ no because! Please, just come back! I miss you!" Jesse cried.

"…Okay," Jaden agreed. He leaned into the hug and let Jesse run his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a while, happy in each others company.

--------------------------------------- Later -----------------------------------------------

"So Alexis will be okay?" asked Jaden anxiously. They were all back in the hospital room.

"Yes. A few days rest and she'll be fine," answered Miss Fontaine.

"So let me get this straight Yubel," Jesse said for the third time in the last few minutes. "Alexis here is the disciple of yaoi, and her deity, the GoY, is having a fight with the gods of het so they took her out because of mere spite?"

That's right, Yubel lied.

"So who is the disciple of het?" he asked suspiciously.

A girl by the name of Blair Flannigan.

------------------------------------------- End Chapter ----------------------------------------------

I don't care that it's corny! I don't care that later I'll look back and wish I'd never done it! I like it the way it is and it's staying! Besides, as long as it gave spiritshipping the boost it needs, what does it matter? Damn, this is s piece of crap. Ah well, I have to submit _something_. Might as well be this.

It's actually kinda funny, when I was typing "I miss you!" I accidentally typed a 'k' instead of them 'm'. Good thing I didn't leave _that_ typo in!

For those of you who hated it when Blair climbed out of the negatives, this should be a treat:

Day 15, Night 14 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 15

Progress: 60 (sixty percent)

Day 15, Night 14 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 15

Progress: -10 (negative ten percent)


	18. A Kinda Suckish Chapter

Sorry I've been gone so long! For a while I couldn't figure out where to go from the point I left off at but I'm back and it's Day 1 of Operation: Tournament! Plus I haven't been around a lot for the last week or so….

Btw, for those of you who like Jaden's outfit in season 4, sorry if I offended you or whatever. I just really, really hate it, with its stupid little flaring jacket and that shirt that makes him look like a Quaker and really it just annoys me. So don't flame just 'cause I made fun of it.

I don't own GX, otherwise it would never end! Never! (Well, it would but there would be many, many seasons.)

-------------------------------------------- Start Chapter! --------------------------------------------

"C'mon Jay, say it!" urged Jesse. He grinned mischievously at Jaden, who was blushing furiously. Jaden blushed even harder and murmured something quietly. "What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"I… I love you…," he admitted shyly. Jesse's grin grew wider.

"That's good, 'cause I love you too!" he announced cheerfully. He closed in on Jaden and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Jaden smiled, his blush fading away.

"Jesse…."

-------------------------------------- With Jesse -------------------------------------------------

Jesse opened the door. "Jaden! You need to get up! The tournament's bein' announced today!" he called. No response. Sighing, he entered to room and shook Jaden's shoulder. No response. "Jay, wake up!" he yelled. Jaden rolled over.

"Jesse…," Jaden mumbled in his sleep. Jesse froze, blinked, and gently blushed. He brushed some of Jaden's hair out of his eyes with a smile.

"Jay… you are just too adorable," he laughed, "Still… WAKE UP!" Just as he yelled that, Jaden kicked out his feet and knocked Jesse onto the bed with him. You all know what that means, kids!

_**X3 !!Accidental kiss time!! X3**_

And _of course_ Jaden just _had_ to choose then to wake up. He gazed up into Jesse's surprised eyes and blinked several times. A deep blush spread across both faces. Jaden squirmed a bit under Jesse's weight, really only serving to darken Jesse's blush even further. Jesse of course was trying to banish all those naughty little thoughts that were coming to mind. And then it hit them.

THEY WERE STILL KISSING!

Jesse jumped backwards (as best he could anyway) and hit his head against top of the bunk. He was temporarily stunned, just long enough to fall back on top of Jaden, who immediately started groaning from the weight and tried to push him away. And, as everyone can guess, this scene just wouldn't be the same without-

"Hey Slacker? You need to wake up, it's time for the-"Chazz broke off, "Can't you get a lock? I did not need to see whatever it is you're 'doing' with your boyfriend." He slammed the door shut behind him.

Jaden pushed Jesse out onto the floor and quickly jumped out of bed beside him. Both breathed heavily to try and clear the blushes away. When they did, Jesse was the brave one who looked up first, Jaden following after a moment.

"Why were you-"Jaden started.

"I was trying to wake you up," Jesse interrupted, "The tournament is being announced today! We need to get there to hear what team we'll be on and what our tasks will be!"

"That was today?" Jaden asked, completely forgetting about the incident. Or did he…?

"Yeah, in fact if we don't hurry we'll miss it!" Jesse replied. He was about to head outside to wait for the other to get dressed when Jaden grabbed his arm.

"So you _are_ telling me that it was an accident," stated Jaden. Jesse nodded. "Okay," he said in satisfaction, "Let's get moving then!" As they ran together towards the assembly hall/Obelisk duel arena/wherever it is they gather, all Jaden could think about was that kiss. _An accident… huh? Why am I so… disappointed?_ The dream came to mind._ Right…._

--------- At the Assembly Hall/Obelisk Duel Arena/Wherever it is They Gather--------

"All right people listen up!" shouted Chazz through a megaphone, "It's time for the Multi-skill Tournament! This is how it works, so listen up! First the people in charge of this event, meaning Atticus and myself, each pull a name out of a hat. The people whose names we have are partners! Then they have three days to complete three tasks, ONE PER DAY! Afterwards you just chill until everyone else is finished. This is when the good part comes in! Each partnership will become a tag-team and you'll have to duel your way to the top! Winner duels us-" he gestured to himself and Atticus "-and receives the prize! Of course, what it is will remain a secret. You may start task one tomorrow! Now get ready to begin your tasks!"

Chazz and Atticus began the long process of assigning partners. The twin J's decided to just ignore it until their names were called, a decision echoed in other quarters.

"What's up bro?" asked a voice _very_ familiar. Jesse and Jaden turned around to see E.J. of all people, actually acting like he didn't have some sort of enormous stick up his butt! (AN: Wait… stick up butt… hurray for sexual innuendos!)

"So what made you decide to come on out and participate?" queried Jesse. E.J. grinned, looking like an older, worse-dressed Jaden.

"Well, you see…." He proceeded to explain who he was and where he was from. "…And so my boyfriend gave me a call five days ago in our Dreamscape and yelled at me for awhile so I was finally able to understand just how little good my new personality was doing me and the people I care about," he finished.

"Wow, that's some story E.J! Glad it's not gonna happen to me!" exclaimed Jaden cheerfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?" E.J. asked in surprise.

"Well, Yubel already showed up to help keep the gods of het away from me so it's all good!" Jaden replied with a wide, innocent smile. Just as E.J. was about to question him further, a cry of "Jesse Andersen and Jaden Yuki!" came from Atticus and Chazz (who, btw, had the slips with their names on them hidden up their sleeves.)

"Your tasks are cooking, acting and survival," Atticus told them. He handed them sashes that signified participants. "Good luck," he told them. He turned to E.J, who had just been paired with Alexis. Said teen started muttering furiously about "coincidence" and "stupid fate, repeating events", causing Alexis to turn and give him a rather dirty look for even thinking about saying the 'f' word.

------------------------------ DAY ONE -------------------------------------------------------

"So it says here we have to bake… a basic chiffon cake," announced Jesse, "Huh. That doesn't sound too tough."

"I dunno Jess, they say it's basic but from my experience those are always the hard ones…," commented Jaden.

"Well, either way we have to do it if we plan to get past even the first task! So let's get started!" Jesse cried.

---------------- Three Hours Later…. -------------------------------------------------------------

"Done!" they both sighed in relief. As per usual after cooking with Jesse, the kitchen and themselves were a mess. The whole job had taken longer than it really had to but there it was, a basic chiffon cake! It was immediately taken to Atticus and Chazz. They tasted it and declared it "good enough" to allow them to pass onto the next task.

----------------------------------- End Chapter ----------------------------------------------------

Originally I planned to have this chapter extend to Day 19 but I was just running short on time, plus I was getting tired of writing this. Not to mention I'll need more time to figure out how I'm gonna do the other tasks, what with the failure of this one. Sy should show up next chapter and the same goes for Blair.

Day 17 Night 16 f Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 13

Progress: 75 (seventy-five percent)

Day 17 Night 16 f Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 13

Progress: -10 (negative ten percent)


	19. Jaden's Turn to be OCC!

Sorry for a slow update, writers block and a stupid school project together are not fun.

I know the play is dull, but it's a different version from that that most people are used to so you might as well read it, just so that you'll know what's going on later on in the scene. Think of it this way: at least it's not as dull as the cooking task.

**WARNING! OOC, JEALOUS, AND B-TCHY JADEN!**

I don't own GX, otherwise I'd be rich and I wouldn't need to go to school!

------------------------------------------ Start Chapter! -----------------------------------------------

"So, E.J," Alexis began, "What do your initials stand for anyway?" E.J. looked up from the bird house he was in the middle of constructing.

"I… honestly have no clue," he admitted with a laugh.

"What?" she gasped.

"You see, in my reality there are these really weird girls. Well… maybe weird isn't the best word for it. Simply put, they're insane. One day they just started randomly pointing at me and yelling 'E.J.' and they kept calling me that from then on. Since I needed an alias, that was the first thing to pop into my head and it sounded like something someone would call themselves," he explained.

"But why do you say they're crazy?" she asked. E.J's face now held a freaked-out expression.

"A variety of reasons…." Seeing that explanation wasn't going to cut it, he continued. "There's this one that follows me and my boyfriend around, taking pictures of us all the time and adding them to this collection of photos she has…. It's endless and full of me and all my friends…. And they all get kicks out of explosions… and squeezing the life out of people with what they call 'hugs'… and the one that takes the pictures is always singing embarrassing songs…. They're just… crazy…."

"I… see…," Alexis replied, "So our first task was to create a dress, our second was to build a bird house, what's our third?" E.J. checked the list and smirked.

"Fishing."

---------------------------------- Twin J's ---------------------------------------------------------

"Jaden, I'm telling you, no amount of persuasion is getting me on that stage!" yelled Jesse.

"Too bad, the play's already started!" Jaden mumbled nervously. He didn't like the idea any better than Jesse, but what had to be done, had to be done.

"That's the last time I let _Atticus_ pick out what would be a good play," Jesse grumbled. With a sigh he marched onstage to begin the scene they were supposed to act out: the waking of Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty. Seeing the full crowd made him groan. _Why did this event have to be open to anyone who was finished with their task? It looks like everyone came here to see it!_ Little did Jesse know that everyone_ did_ come. After hearing what skit was going to be put on, they all hurried through their tasks just to see it.

"Once upon a time," Jesse began. A helpful student (who just so happened to be a yaoi fangirl) dimmed the lighting and gave him the spot light. "There lived a king and a queen who were just in their rule. Both wanted a child and one day their wish was granted. They invited all the citizens in the realm to celebrate the joyous event. Among them were the various fairies that lived between the human realm and that of spirits. They gave the princess incredible gifts: that of beauty and grace, song and happiness to last her entire life."

Jaden, dressed in a flowing red gown, danced gracefully onto the stage and posed.

"But the king and queen made a terrible mistake." Here Jesse's voice grew stronger. "They forgot to invite the dark fairy of the mountains and she became very angry at the neglect. She appeared before them and cursed their child to one day prick her finger on a spindle and die. However, one fairy had not yet blessed the child. She could not reverse the curse, only change it so that it would not be fatal; rather, it would merely put her into a deep sleep that she could only be awakened from when her true love kissed her awake."

"The king ordered all spindles destroyed. Even so, all too soon, the day came. The princess was playing in the garden when an old lady offered her the chance to attempt to spin some thread. Excited at the prospect of a new game, the princess pricked her finger and fell into the slumber. The fairies decided to put the entire kingdom to sleep until her true love would arrive, to spare them the agony of the long years without their kind, beloved princess."

Jaden crawled onto an elegant bed that said helpful student (aka yaoi fangirl) had supplied for them. Jesse walked towards the bed.

"The day they all waited for came," Jesse announced, beginning to break into a sweat, "A prince-"

"_Handsome_ prince," Jaden interrupted.

"- h-handsome prince arrived at the castle and curious, chose to investigate the strange, sleeping people. He arrived at the princess's tower room and was amazed at her beauty. Before he could stop himself he…." Jesse blushed so red he made the Slifer uniform look pink. "He… k-k-kissed her… against his better judgment!" he yelled to try and cover his embarrassment. It didn't work. Jaden sat straight up.

"'Against his better judgment'? What are you trying to say, that no one would ever want to kiss me?" demanded Jaden, annoyed for a reason that he couldn't understand. Well, not until after the skit was over and he stopped to think about it anyway.

"Th-that's not what I was-" Jesse protested.

"_Sure_ it wasn't. And what's all this about fairies enchanting me?" Jaden growled, "You think I can't be happy on my own? Or beautiful on my own?"

"Jaden-"

"I'm a princess! All princesses are beautiful! And I'm the prettiest one there is!" Jaden cried, getting a little _too_ much into it.

"Jay, don't you think that you're overreacting a b-"

"Overreacting? How am I overreacting?! Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed in a huff, "You have _another_ princess back home, don't you? I bet you won't even kiss me awake!" Jaden ignored Jesse's protests and rolled over. "You're such a jerk!"

"Um…," Jesse wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "I'm… sorry?" he said tentatively.

"Apology not accepted!" Jaden snapped back, "Now why don't you get back to that other princess of yours, I bet she's getting lonely!"

"Jaden!" At this point Jesse was getting desperate. He ignored the excited crowd (most of whom were yaoi fans, even the boys) and just said what came to mind. "Jaden, you're the only princess I would even look at. Please, just believe me. All the fairies' wishes in the world couldn't make someone more special to me than you!"

"R-really?" asked Jaden. Jesse noticed a teardrop rolling down his cheek and brushed it away.

"Really. I just didn't want to offend you by kissing you before I even knew you. The only one I would even dream of kissing awake is you!" Jesse announced. Jaden stared hopefully at him and then threw his arms around the other teen. Jesse gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Now wake up princess." They were about to continue (having completely forgotten about the skit) when the crowd cheered wildly. The two of them jumped to their feet with a heavy blush and bowed shakily.

"Marvelous! You pass with flying colors!" cried Atticus over his sobs, "That was so touching that last scene!"

"Meh. Guess it was good enough to pass," grumbled Chazz, who for some reason he couldn't get was jealous of the two in the skit. He stalked off to go take a shower.

"W-we did it!" Jaden cheered. He grabbed Jesse and gave him a big, bone-crushing hug. Fortunately for him, Jesse was not an old man with back problems, so had no problem recovering, unlike the last reciprocate of that hug. Jesse hugged back happily, not noticing a trio of crazy girls taking pictures whilst giggling evilly.

------------------------------- Jim and Hassleberry ---------------------------

"Which idiot decided that re-creating a dinosaur fossil from clay was a good, challenging task for us anyway?" complained Hassleberry. Day 1 of the tournament had them writing a short report on the evolution of crocodiles. And today they found themselves playing with clay.

"Remember, this whole selection was luck of the draw," Jim reminded him, "We're lucky we even got partnered together, mate."

"I dunno, something's fishy here. Think about it- all the couples are together!" explained Hassleberry, "Jaden and Jesse were probably a fixed match and the same goes for their tasks."

"True. With all three tasks they were given, they're practically forced down each others throats! I think it's about time we confronted Chazz and Atticus, what do you think, mate?"

"Agreed, soldier."

------------------------------------------------ Blair and Syrus ---------------------------------

"So, you're all the help I get? Not worth much," she sneered. Syrus glared at her with enough force to put E.J. in tears.

"Why are you trying to hurt Jaden like this? What'd he ever do to you?" he demanded. Blair slapped him.

"You think I want to do this? I'm being forced to here!" she half sobbed, half roared, "I admit I wanted to be with him at first, but after seeing everything that the gods of het are doing to him, I just don't have the will anymore!"

"Then why are you still doing this? If you just went to Jaden and explained, I'm sure he would understand and help you!" he insisted.

"I can't! The gods of het would not only kill me, but everyone else close to me if I were to go to him! Besides…. Jaden might forgive me but Jesse never would. I've treated him so awfully the past half-month!" She completely broke down into tears. Syrus stood there and watched until she stopped.

"I'm here helping you against my will. I will help but I don't want to and if I find any way to help Jaden that doesn't go against the terms I've been forced into, I will," Syrus warned. He turned and started walking out the door.

"I understand," Blair acknowledged hoarsely. She followed him out of the room as she thought of ways that she, too, might be able to turn double-agent.

--------------------------------- End Chapter ---------------------------------------------------------

I remembered last second that I promised to include Syrus so here he is, last minute!

Day 18 Night 17 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 12

Progress: 79 (seventy-nine percent)

Day 18 Night 17 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 12

Progress: -10 (negative ten percent)


	20. Why Never to Scare the Fish

**WARNING! CREEPY, STALKER-ISH BEHAVIOR FROM JADEN!**

Btw, I've never seen The Incredible Hulk, so if my reference is off, don't sue me. Or whatever.

I don't own GX, otherwise all those plot-holes left over from just about every season would've been filled. (Does anyone remember how in the Gravekeeper ep, that lady told Jaden to tell Atticus that she was still there? Guess what? HE NEVER TOLD HIM!! And Sartorious actually stated that Kaiba hasn't aged in years, and they never expanded on that. That's not all either.)

---------------------------- Start Chapter! -------------------------------------------------

For once, Jaden wasn't having a dream. Oh no, he had been living a dream for the past week! Since their third task for the tournament was survival, Chazz had decided that one day really wasn't long enough a test. So, by his order, they were to spend an entire week on a nearby islet. Atticus vigorously agreed when he found out, the two of them smiling sinisterly.

So as he reflected on this, Jaden was watching Jesse sleep. He _tried_ to stop looking, but somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched the other's chest rise and fall, his lips smile at some unknown dream, the exhaled breath blowing hair out of his face. For once Jaden had awoken early and instead of trying to return to sleep, he was just enjoying his morning. Of course, there's only so long someone can be stared at in their sleep before they wake up. It wasn't long before Jesse stirred and looked towards Jaden. Who immediately lay down and pretended to be asleep. Jesse smiled and with a sigh shook his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Rise n' shine, Sleeping Beauty!"(1) he laughed as Jaden opened his eyes. That had been their private little joke ever since that skit they performed. Well, he told Jaden it was a joke but that really isn't vital information to this story, is it?

"Hey Jess. What's up?" He replied with a yawn.

"Well, today is the day we get back to Academy Island! So what'd'ya say we take a bath before hand?" Jesse suggested.

"Sure," agreed Jaden. They ran off to a bunch of hot springs that they had, ahem, 'miraculously' found. (The little cheaters used their duel spirits!)

---------------------------- With Chazz and Atticus ----------------------------------------------

Chazz and Atticus were planning how best to push Jaden and Jesse even closer together. Each party complained strenuously about how hard "those dolts/slackers" were making this.

"Ugh! This is never going to work!" groaned Chazz.

**No, it's not. At least not if WE can help it,** intoned the gods of het as they appeared in all their villainous glory.

"Oh great. _More_ complications," he muttered. The gods growled and stamped their little feet in anger.

**We don't have time for you insignificant worms, so we'll make this brief!** roared Goh. He waved his fist through the air and lightning bolts shot everywhere, frizzing up the hair of everyone on the island. Whole classes fainted as the saw Crowler's messed up hair.

**You must stop this foolish Operation: Yaoi at once or I'll crush you!** cried Claire. Atticus and Chazz blinked at how lame these supposed "all-powerful divine entities" were.

"Sorry but we can't do that! I promised Sissy I'd get those two lovebirds together!" cheered Atticus.

**Really now? We're only trying to help your friend,** Claire said, **After all, the Accursed One is trying to hurt him. You don't know what you're dealing with.**

"Oh please, neither Jesse nor Jaden could hurt a fly, let alone each other," grumbled Chazz.

**Is that so…? Are you sure? Even as we speak he's forcing himself upon the Chosen,** stated Claire.

"Yeah. The Chosen. _Of yaoi_. He's _supposed_ to get together with a guy!" yelled Chazz, starting to get fed up with the goddess's idiocy.

**Not if the relationship will hurt him!** She snapped back, **No matter, all I needed was to get into the core of the Operation: Yaoi- this room. Now I can use the power you have amassed to bring Jaden back to the right path, the path to het! I can clear his memories of any love he ever had for the Accursed One!**

"Not on my watch!" Chazz exclaimed. Claire ignored him, instead building up the energy and aiming towards the nearby islet. A globe of lightning appeared in her hand and she released it. Of course, she hadn't counted on the strength of the bond Jaden had with his friends. Chazz intercepted the orb and collapsed to the ground.

**Humph. Pathetic, **Goh commented. The two gods of het disappeared, having caused enough damage for the day.

"Ch-Chazz? Y-you can get up now," Atticus told him. Chazz made no move. He knelt down next to him and shook his shoulder. "Chazz, buddy, wake up!" Still no movement. Tears came to Atticus's eyes as he picked him up and hurried off to the infirmary, hoping that Yubel would be able to find him.

------------------------- E.J. and Alexis ----------------------------------------------------

"Are they biting yet?" whined Alexis. For six days- _six days_- E.J. had forced them to sit there, all because the fish weren't biting. Alexis had suggested that they move to another spot, or maybe just give up altogether but every time E.J. would say "No! The could bite any minute now!"

Apparently they could bite any day now.

"Shh," he whispered so softly she had to lean in to hear, "You'll scare away the fish."

"Fish?! Fish?! What fish?!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. She laughed crazily and started slinging rocks into the water, much to the chagrin of E.J. Six days sitting around doing nothing other than waiting for some dumb, aquatic invertebrate to bite at some stupid bug attached to a line had taken its toll on her sanity. "There are no fish! We've been here nearly a week, living on snacks you've had stored in your fishing kit for god knows how long, and _not once_ has a fish so MUCH AS APPEARED!" She kicked at the poor, abused rocks they were sitting on. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed.

"QUIT SCARING AWAY THE FISH!" E.J. yelled in a voice even louder than hers.

"WHAT FISH?!" she yelled back.

"THOSE FISH!" He pointed wildly- towards clear water. The same clear water they had been staring at for nearly a week.

"There. Are. No. Fish," Alexis ground out. As if to prove her point she whirled a fishnet through the water and came up with nothing but some sort of seaweed that looked remarkably like Crowler's hair.

"What did you say?" he said, sounding scandalized.

"You didn't hear me, huh? I said THERE ARE NO FREAKIN' FISH!!" Oh boy. Has Alexis done it now. E.J's eyes contracted and dilated rapidly, before turning an eerie dull gold.

"You… did _not_ just say that," he growled, his voice faintly echoing.

"Your hearing still out?" she taunted, "There _haven't_ been any bites because there _are _no fish!"

"**That is it!!**" he roared! In his hands he held the fishing rod like some sort of quarterstaff. Raising his arms above his head he shook it like he was the Incredible Hulk or something. With a deep, animalistic roar coming from the lowest region of his throat he started chasing her towards Duel Academy. He lunged!

"EEEEEKK!!!" screamed Alexis. Immediately her entire fanclub (aka, most of the school) rushed out to save their Obelisk Princess (AN: Actually, guys, she's a queen.) from whomever was doing her harm.

Until they saw The Supreme Hulk.

Most screamed like small children who had just seen Crowler for the first time. Other, braver teens stood their ground and watched in horror as E.J. yelled random swears at the top of his lungs and shook his sharp pointy fish hook at her threateningly. The minority of the group (the stupid jocks who had come to this school, not because they loved Duel Monsters, but because they heard their gorgeous Lexi would be there) let out war-crys of their own and attacked. Surely today DA would learn a lesson in bravery, and they would win their fair maiden's hand in the process!

Note to self: never rush a genocidal emo with a fishing rod. Even if he isn't emo anymore.

They all were sent flying away, in a rush of bloody, gory detail that was unfortunately censored by 4Kids. In fact, 4Kids cut the scene altogether. In fact, they cut the entire Chosen One: Jaden Yuki story because it didn't have enough blatant yaoi hintings.

Moving on.

With the jocks heading towards the nurse's office to get their severe injuries treated, the rest lost their remaining nerve and left Alexis to her miserable fate. Some fanclub they were.

With a wide smirk and his eyes returning once more to their brown state, E.J. dragged Alexis back to the rocks to begin fishing once again.

--------------------------------------- The Twin J's -----------------------------------------------

"So… we weren't the last ones to finish after all?" asked Jaden. He was talking with Syrus after arriving back on Academy Island.

"Nope," Syrus sighed in exasperation, "E.J. and Alexis are still at it. Who knew it was possible to be so fanatical about something? Even _you_ aren't-" He cut himself off when he saw that Jaden was paying absolutely zero attention. Turning his eyes in the direction of the distraction, he saw a poster announcing that the dueling part of the tournament would be starting tomorrow. "Yes you are," he groaned.

"Huh? Did you say something?" wondered Jaden.

"Nothing at all," replied Syrus.

"Well okay. See you around! I gotta see how everyone else is doing!" With that, the brunette sped off in a random direction, somehow knowing he would find his friends there. Syrus rolled his eyes.

"Same old Jay. This isn't making my job any easier."

-------------------------------- End Chapter ----------------------------------------------------

(1) Every time I hear that line Jesse says in ep 115 ("Rise 'n shine!") I can't help but mentally add on "Sleeping Beauty!" I mean, come on, that phrase is almost always followed up by "Sleeping Beauty". The first time I heard it I was thinking "Oh! Maybe they've finally decided to just admit that yaoi is what GX is all about!" Then he started talking about history teachers and kids losing their cards to maniacal card-game-obsessed adults.

I'm starting to think that I went a little too crazy in that fishing scene. Still, can't blame 'em! They've been fishing for six days straight, living off snack food that's been lying around for who knows how long!

Day 25, Night 24 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 5

Progress: 80 (eighty percent)

Day 25, Night 24 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 5

Progress: -10 (negative ten percent)


	21. Not so Accidental Near Kiss

Okay peeps, I finally finished a really stupid and tedious Technology Project (bleh!) so now I'll be able to update quicker! Hopefully updating once per week won't have rubbed off on me and made me even lazier than I already was (is that even possible…?)

Nobody yell at me for the almost kiss! I know _exactly_ when I'm gonna have 'em kiss for real and I know exactly how I'm gonna do it so don't rush me or you'll get another chapter like the one with the duel!

I don't own GX, if I did I guess there wouldn't be as many changes as I originally thought.

------------------------------------- Start Chapter! ----------------------------------------

Jaden crept silently after Jesse. He was wearing, not his usual Slifer uniform but skin-tight black clothes designed to look like stuff that spies would wear. In fact, he was acting quite a bit like Adrian. The only difference was that _his_ spy impersonation was actually _good_.

Now you ask, why is he acting so strange and following Jesse? Well folks, it appears that if nothing else, Blair has rubbed off on him and now he was stalking his crush/friend/boyfriendish-person.

Every now and then Jesse would pause, turn around, and peer out into the night towards Jaden's direction. Apparently satisfied that he wasn't being followed, he continued on his way. Of course, Jaden was started to suspect that Jesse has some sort of secret girlfriend (invoking a flare of jealousy) and narrowed his eyes after each time it happened.

Jesse finally stopped walking at the cliff where he had somewhat admitted his feelings after the beach party. He dangled his feet over the edge and sighed. He pulled out a locket and sighed again.

"Duel Academy…. It's been over a month," he commented, "It's not long until North Academy calls me back. What am I going to do…?" Jaden froze. He had forgotten all about North Academy.

"Oh no…," he whispered to himself in dread. He felt like some hook had been thrust into his chest and was twisting his guts. _North Academy… of course Jesse can't stay here forever! But… I haven't even told him yet how I…._ His thoughts were interrupted by Jesse.

"Hmm…. Maybe I could transfer for good…. My parents wouldn't mind. They _wanted_ me to go to Duel Academy!" Jesse laughed humorlessly. He closed the locket he was holding. "Yeah. I can't leave! Especially not before I tell Jaden I…." Jaden leaned forward in anticipation. _What could Jesse want to tell me?_ he wondered.

Note to self: leaning forward when you're hidden in bushes is not a good idea when trying to be stealthy.

"Who's there?!" demanded Jesse at the sound of rustling. Out came Jaden (still in his skin-tight spy suit) scratching his head in what he hoped looked like confusion. "Oh, it's just you, Jay. What were you doing in the bushes?"

"Well, I was just going to look at the stars from the cliff. Sorry if I surprised you," he lied.

"Oh, it's fine. C'mon, we can look at them together," Jesse offered. Jaden blushed lightly (luckily (or perhaps unluckily) for him, the night hid it) and sat down next to the bluenette.

"Hey Jess?" he started.

"Yeah Jay?"

"What would you do if someone you really cared about had to go somewhere and you had no way of knowing if you would ever see them again?" he asked.

"Jaden, is this about North Academy?" Jesse sighed.

"I don't want you to go!" Jesse's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean, I know it's selfish of me to say it but… I don't want you to go! Ever!"

"I'm mighty touched that you would say that Jay, but I don't plan on going anywhere. This school is more elite than North Academy- the entire exchange program was designed to show the top students of the world-wide branches what it was like. That way they can choose if they want to come here," he explained.

"Really?" Jaden breathed.

"Yeah. So no worries now, y'hear me?" Jesse chuckled. He was once again surprised when a pair of arms shot around him in a tight, impulsive hug.

"I'm so happy! This is so sweet!" Jaden yelled. He squeezed harder. "Now we'll be together for ever and ever!" Jesse laughed shakily.

"Um, thanks but… don't you think that's a little overboard?" he questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Jaden giggled (yes, he giggled), "Who cares anyway, you're staying for good!" In the limited light coming down from the moon, Jesse could see how Jaden's eyes were sparkling joyously. A flush of happiness was spread across his face.

Simply put, he was adorable.

It was then that Jaden's cheerfulness faded somewhat. Jesse didn't notice, his eyes were closed as he breathed in the night air. The other teen stared at him, noting the slight swaying of his hair in the breeze. The way the shadows fell on his cheeks. How beautiful contentment made his face. It was only when their noses bumped together that Jaden realized he was leaning in for a kiss.

"Jaden?" Jesse inquired. Said boy was currently inching away. "Are you okay?" _Who am I kidding, I'm the one who's not okay! If he hadn't pulled away, I think I would've kissed him right then and there!_

"S-sorry, I got too excited," mumbled Jaden, "Well, it's a little late. See you tomorrow Jess!" Then he ran like there was no tomorrow.

"What… in the world was that all about?" Jesse murmured. The night held no answer, besides a gentle call to go and rest. Advice that was soon taken. But not before one last stare at the locket.

Or rather, at the picture of Jaden laughing inside.

------------------------------------ Next Morning -----------------------------------------

"Okay students, you've all finally finished your tasks!" announced Crowler.

"No thanks to E.J," grumbled a certain frazzled Obelisk, glaring at the slightly too cheerful culprit. Chazz cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Now that that's all out of the way, it's high time we actually got to the important part of the tournament: the dueling!" Amidst the cheers, one voice rang out.

"But teach, where's Chazz and Atticus?" asked Jaden. He and Jesse were at the front of the crowd for once. Unbeknownst to them, their hands were creeping slowly towards each other until they were hand-in-hand. They somehow didn't notice this, though they immediately relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I thought they were supposed to run this here tournament!" cried Jesse in confusion.

"Mr. Princeton has fallen ill and Mr. Rhodes is taking care of him! Now then, if you can all pay attention, I have a tournament to explain!" Crowler complained, "There aren't many rules so this should be brief. You have to tag-team with your partner and duel against every other tag-team that hasn't dropped out! During Round 1, any team that is defeated three times is out! During Round 2 you only have two losses! Round 3 is instant death! Then finally, Round 4 is a formal-style tournament held at the Obelisk arena! The last remaining tag-team after this will face Mr. Princeton and Mr. Rhodes in an optional bonus duel in order to receive a prize! A prize that only _they_ seem to know about." The disappointment was clear in his tone.

"So! Any questions?" No one said a word. "Then begin!"

------------------------------------- After the Twin J's Beat Syrus and Marcel ------------------

"Hey, Jaden? Can I talk to you in private?" Syrus asked uneasily.

"Sure Sy," he replied. They walked until they were alone in the woods. "So what's this all ab-"

"Jaden, I don't think you should hang around Jesse anymore," Syrus interrupted in a rush.

"Wh-what?!" He gaped at his best friend, looking amazingly like the monstrous trout that E.J. had eventually caught in Task 3.

"Bad things have been happening to you ever since you started spending all your time with him! Plus, you haven't been around the rest of us much…. I miss you! Hassleberry is usually off with Jim, Chazz is with Atticus, and everyone else is always too busy! I'm all alone now…," Syrus sobbed. Once again he cursed the gods of het for making him hurt his friend like this. _It's not like I mind! We still see each other plenty and Marcel and I have become good friends after being partners in this tournament! Please don't listen to me Jaden._

"Sy…. I don't mean to leave you all alone like that! It's just… there's something I need to tell him that… I'm not sure how to put," Jaden said with a frown, "I've been trying to see if I can figure out how to say it by hanging around him more. But don't worry, if you're really that lonely I'll hang with you more!"

"R-really?" _No! Don't give up your happiness like this! You've only got four more days to get together before Jesse has to go home and the GoY loses!_

"Yeah! Before I was just panicking 'cause I thought Jesse would leave before I could tell him!" Jaden announced with a huge (and somewhat smitten-looking) grin all across his face. Syrus inhaled sharply. "Oh right, it hasn't been announced yet! Jesse permanently transferring to Duel Academy! He's gonna stay for good!"

"That's great!" exclaimed Syrus, for the first time in over two weeks genuinely happy.

"I know!" It was at that moment that a loudspeaker announced that they were all to return to their dorms for the day. "Well, let's get going!"

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed. His hope was now renewed.

-------------------------------------- End Chapter ------------------------------------------------

Day 26, Night 25 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 4

Progress: 82 (eighty-two percent)

Day 26, Night 25 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 4

Progress: -10 (negative ten percent)


	22. The Plot is Picking Up, Farewell EJ!

Okay! I've decided something momentous! I think that there is a possibility that I might take into consideration a chance that maybe I will make a sequel to this, of sorts! It will be about E.J. and Chazz and all that jazz. Heehee, Chazz, jazz, I made a rhyme! –coughs- Anyway, what do people think? I love spiritshipping but I also love rivalshipping too.

Super sorry for the late update! I was watching _Loveless_ while writing this so… yeah… I think you can guess what happened…. Don't be surprised when a really random, really sappy, really dumb sad scene pops up. 

I don't own GX, otherwise I would get so upset trying to decide which pairing to give Jaden (out of all his canon pairings and semi-canon pairings) and in the end a) give up or b) just create multiple versions. In the end, it's a good thing I don't own it!

------------------------------------ Start Chapter! ----------------------------------------- 

"Wow. Never thought you'd actually win that one Jaden, Jesse," complimented E.J. Jaden helped him to his feet. "Pretty sweet duel!"

"Ditto that!" agreed Jaden and Jesse in sync. Alexis shook her head at the three of them and was about to cut in when:

"Jaden! Jesse! Alexis! E.J! Ms. Fontaine and Atticus are finally letting us in to see Chazz!" cried Syrus, charging over to where the others were standing.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Jesse, "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah! Apparently he has something important to tell you and Jaden! Hurry, c'mon, c'mon!"

-------------------------------- Atticus' Room ---------------------------------------------

"Chazz…. What happened…?" asked Jaden softly as he eyed the state the youngest Princeton was in. All the bandages he had been wearing were removed to reveal deep red abrasions scattered across his chest. A burn was around his throat and he had a cast on one arm.

"This… is what she meant for you, Jaden," Chazz stated somberly.

"Huh? What are you-"

"The goddess of het," Chazz continued, "Claire. She came for a little… visit, back when the two of you were still on that island. This… is the fate she intended for the one she claimed to care about… to worry over… to want the best for…." He paused to hack up blood. "And if this is was she had in mind for you… what would she have done to Jesse?" Jaden stared in horror from Chazz to Jesse.

"J-Jesse?" he stuttered.

"Yes. Claire… isn't overly fond of 'The Accursed One'," Chazz laughed. E.J. had listened long enough.

"Chazz! What- why- how did this happen!" he demanded, throwing himself on his knees beside the bed. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "What do you mean 'this is what she meant for you'!"

"Claire… was aiming for you… or rather this reality's version of you. She wanted to erase all memories of Jesse from Jaden's mind," Chazz explained. E.J's breath caught in his throat.

"W-what? No…. Sorry… I'm so sorry!" he whispered hoarsely.

"But then… why did you protect me?" asked Jaden.

"You even have to ask? You're stupider than I thought slacker." A real smile spread across his face. "We're friends. And friends protect each other. You're even the one that taught me that."

"That's why," Atticus interrupted, "from now on, we all have to protect one another. Alexis, Chazz, who knows who's next? Jim and Hassleberry, Jesse and Jaden, both must protect the other. After all, in the end it's the people that care deeply for each other that must fight together against those who seek to separate them."

"So what am I, a cast-off shoe?" grumbled Chazz. The atmosphere returned to being joking rather than serious as it had been seconds ago.

"Of course not, Chazzy-baby! I'll look after you!" exclaimed Atticus brightly.

"Whatever," replied Chazz with a blush. Everyone else in the room smiled and decided to leave them together. 

They all filed out into the hall. As a conversation about what they just heard was about to start up, E.J. suddenly perked up. His eyes flashed an orange-brown on one eye and turquoise on the other. He gasped and ran off down the hall. The others exchanged looks and followed.

----------------------------- Where the Portal to the Other Dimension Opened --------

Everyone caught up with E.J. and gasped. There, in the middle of the clearing, a faint glow appeared. It grew more defined until they could see an archway of gold. Through the arch came… Chazz! Dun, dun, dun! (Yeah, like that was any surprise.)

A smile was on his face as he looked around the clearing until he saw E.J. Then an enormous frown (even bigger than Zane's, if you can believe that) appeared.

"So, this entire time I'm worried about you and you're just taking it easy at Duel Academy? I think I've lost all respect for you Jaden!" he snorted. E.J. put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"So, it's been nearly a month and that's all you can say? Some boyfriend you are," E.J. mock-growled.

"Well maybe if you had just hurried home, instead of stewing in your own depression, you great big emo, then-"

"I. Am not. An emo," stated E.J. coldly.

"Sure you're not you emo! Emo! Emo! You're an _emo_!" Chazz taunted childishly.

"Grr…! You're gonna pay for that!" E.J. yelled wildly as he jumped on Chazz. Soon the older teen was squirming under the tickles.

"I'm gonna Chazz you up!" the other returned. Soon E.J. was the one laughing his head off from the tickling. Suddenly though, they stopped. Turned around. Saw the other three people standing, staring at them.

"Umm… meet my boyfriend?" E.J. said shakily. Jaden and Jesse looked at the couple, then at each other and backed away slowly, blushing. 

"So, you're going home now?" inquired Alexis.

"Yeah. But before that…," he trailed off and looked at Jaden. "I need to talk to you. In private."

"Okay," Jaden agreed. They went off into the woods. "So what's up bro?"

"You need to be careful. The gods of het are planning something big. Be careful who you trust. It seems there's one thing all of you in this reality can't escape from and that's being used as a pawn," warned E.J.

"Thanks E.J. I'll be careful, don't worry. You take care too," Jaden told him with a smile.

"I'm… glad I came to this reality," E.J. commented. He turned and walked back to Alternate Chazz. "Let's go home, honey."

"Whatever," A.C. (alternate Chazz) muttered. They stepped through the archway just as it disappeared. Syrus waited a moment before looking towards Jaden.

"Hey, Jay, can you come with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure Sy." They walked off to the same patch of woods he was talking to E.J. in. "So what's up buddy?" Syrus sighed and pushed a button on a random remote he held in his hand.

"Sorry Jaden, only this."

KO.

------------------------------- With Blair, Syrus, the Gods of Het, and Jaden--------------------

"H-huh? Wh-what's going… on?" murmured Jaden as he woke up. Last thing he remembered was a short electric zap coming from something in Syrus' hand. "Wait a sec! Syrus!" He shot up only to find himself on a chair by the fireplace of a room he had never seen before. "Where…."

**I hope you're comfortable my dear**, said a familiar voice.

"The Goddess of Het!" gasped Jaden. Before him appeared Claire. She wore a long, black gown with an even longer train, not to mention many tears. On her head was a silver crown shaped like broken hearts turned on their sides. Her hair was a grayish mist and her eyes were large and blood-red.

**That's right. I… had to remove you from your current situation. You were too much in harms way to leave you be.**

"What do you mean! From Jesse? In case you haven't noticed, I love him and he would never hurt me!"

**Chosen One, Jaden Yuki. You can be such a fool. Can't you see what he does to you? Mood swings, tantrums, jealousy- all caused by his selfishness.**

"Even if that were so, I'm not abandoning him," Jaden said sternly. He glared at her smirking face. "Where's Syrus? What have you done with him!"

"She… hasn't done anything with me Jay," said Syrus, walking into the room. He held a tray of tea. "Here, take a cup."

"Sy! What's going on? You've gotta run, you don't know what she'll do to you if you stay!" Jaden exclaimed fearfully.

**I won't do anything to the servant of my disciple. What do you take me for?**

"What…?"

"It's true Jaden. I serve Blair. I have for over two weeks now," Syrus whimpered.

"But… why?" Jaden breathed sadly.

**Never mind why. You'll be here for a long time so there's no sense in arguing now is there? **Claire purred, **After all, in just three more days all hope for that fool, the Goddess of Yaoi, will be gone. She never should have sent the Accursed One!**

"Sy, just listen to her!" he pleaded, "She's a total nut job! And look what she wants to do to Jesse! You saw Chazz; innocent people are going to get hurt if we don't stop her!"

"I- I know…," sighed Syrus. Blair walked up from where she was leaning against the wall.

"I agree with Jaden, your holiness, this has gone on long enough! How many people are you willing to sacrifice just to stop their love?" she demanded.

"Blair?" asked Jaden in surprise. She turned to him.

"I'm so sorry…. I thought I was in love with you… I thought it was the right thing to do! But now I see how wrong I was." She faced towards Claire in a classic protagonist-turned-antagonist-turned-protagonist-giving-speech-about-what-they've-learned-from-the-experience pose. "At first I thought that Jesse was seducing you away from me but now I see it was Claire's mind games all along!"

"That's great Blair! One problem," stated Jaden.

"What?"

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Blair, Jaden, and Syrus all stared at one another and blinked.

**I warned you, Blair of the Fallen Faith,** growled Claire, **If you turn against me I WILL destroy you!** Insert dangerous fireball. Blair was blasted through the wall to fall down to what appeared to be the woods surrounding Duel Academy. **Farewell, my disciple.** Claire disappeared in a puff of smoke (that sent Jaden and Syrus into bad coughing fits that took about a minute to end.) The hole in the wall sealed itself up.

"Now what will we do?" wondered Jaden. 

Three days left.

Time is ticking.

------------------------------------ End Chapter ----------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it completely sucked. It's nearing the end of the story though and I needed _something_ to get everyone where they need to be! Don't bite my head off or there will be no fluff scene. (Was I going to include a fluff scene…? –sweatdrop- Whatever, I can't even remember anymore.)

Day 27, Night 26 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 3

Progress: 82 (eighty-two percent)

Day 27, Night 26 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 3

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	23. In Preparation for the End

Okay, as you all can probably tell, this story is coming to a close! I actually miscalculated how many chapters would be left so… the next one should be it. Unless I change the schedule a bit. Anyways, if I don't finish the story this chapter you can guarantee it should be the next. So enjoy! And don't worry, there will be that E.J. and Chazz so nothing to fear!

If I owned GX, I would use the funds to create a portal to a different dimension/reality! Seriously! I've been looking for one of those things everyone but I never seem to find 'em.

------------------------------------- Start Chapter! --------------------------------------------------

"Guys, something's wrong!" announced Alexis as she burst into Atticus' room. Everyone was there visiting Chazz (who had miraculously recovered, as Atticus said, thanks to the "power of love".) 

"What do you mean?" asked Chazz. 

"It's Jaden- and Syrus! I haven't seen them since yesterday when they went to go talk about something! I assumed they'd just wander back to the Slifer Dorm on their own but I checked this morning and there's no way…."

"Wait, what about Hassleberry?" Jesse turned to the teen in question. "Where were you when all this was happening?"

"W-well, ah, y'see…," he started. A blush slowly spread across his face as he glanced at Jim. "Well, that's kinda a long story-"

"Save it. I really don't want to hear about you making out with your boyfriend," Chazz muttered.

"Making out? Where in Sam Hill do you get these ideas!" snapped Hassleberry, "We weren't making out, we were just playing-"

"Tonsil hockey? I told you I don't want to hear it!"

"DUEL MONSTERS!" he screamed in rage.

"Yeah, I'm sure your 'monsters' had plenty of fun 'dueling' but please, keep those things to yourself. _Especially_ when we've got friends missing," Chazz sniped. Hassleberry… well, we all know about his famous temper. He was all set to beat Chazz into the floor when Jim put his hand on his shoulder. Insert lovey-dovey stare-into-each-others-eyes moment.

_How cute, you big ol' tartcake! Having a little kissy-kissy moment there with fossil-freak?_ said we all know who.

"Guys, we need to focus!" yelled Alexis.

"She's right. The gods of het are probably behind this!" agreed Atticus, "What can you sense Yubel?"

There's no presence of a god of romance…. Though I can feel as blast of energy, as if a mortal used their power. 

"Blair," said everyone in unison.

No, not her. I would recognize the energy for sure if it came from her. See, when a mortal uses their power it gets tainted. When Blair uses their energy, it changes from a blood-red to a purple-pink. This one became a sort of blue-green.

"Can you recognize it as someone we know?" asked Atticus.

It's hard to say for sure. If I could get within a few feet of the mortal than I'd be able to sense it but no luck.

"Can you at least sense Jaden?"

Can I? What do you take me for? Jaden is my everything so of course I'm attuned to his energy field! It appears to be directly above the southern woods on the island.

"How can you tell?"

There aren't that many people with an aura like that, kid. Red. Red and gold. (1) I know what I'm talking about, believe me.

"Come on, mates, we should hurry to help Jaden out. Syrus is probably in the same place as well," Jim suggested. The others quickly agreed and headed off.

-------------------------------------------- In the Woods -------------------------------------

"Hey, come on over here! I found Blair and she looks hurt!" cried Jim. Everyone else quickly rushed over.

"Guys…?" whispered Blair weakly as she saw their faces. Which of course were all very intimidating, considering just what their relationship with her was like at the moment. "You have to… save Jaden and Syrus…. The goddess of het will crush them if it means defeating the GoY!"

"Just whose side are you on?" demanded Atticus.

"I know it sounds bad, changing my tune like this," she murmured, "At first I agreed with her but when I saw her methods…. I'm no longer her disciple, she blasted me out of her palace."

"What happened? How'd she get her hands on those two anyway?" asked Alexis.

"You see, I told them… the gods of het… that I had too many people against me to get Jaden…. So what they did was arrange accidents to befall anyone who got in my way. They messed with Jaden and Jesse's dreams…. And to get me someone to help me in my goal, Syrus was targeted in _his _dreams over two weeks ago. He doesn't have any control over his will at this moment," Blair explained.

"So it was _Syrus_ that kidnapped Jaden for Claire!" gasped Jesse.

"Poor little Truesdale," said Hassleberry sadly.

"I'm so sorry for my involvement in all of this…. I tried to convince the goddess of het to stop but that's when she got rid of me for good. All she needs is three more days and she's won, even if Jaden doesn't get together with anyone in the end!"

"Not even three days," stated Chazz. He pointed to the darkening sky. "It's night already. We took too long getting here." He turned to Yubel. "We need to get to this palace of hers. So take us there!"

All right. But just to warn you, it takes a full day to transport to her palace. That will leave us with a day and a half left to save Jaden.

"It doesn't matter! The more time we waste here arguing, the less time we have left to save him!" Jesse shouted angrily.

Alright. We should get moving then. You can count on me! And they were off.

----------------------------------------------- Dreamscape -------------------------------------

"Jesse…. I hope you're alright…," Jaden sighed. He sat against a piece of ruin that had appeared on the ruby. There was now grass covering the entire thing with ruins and even a lake. All around was Neospace with Saturn nearby the ruby (2). Why, there was even cable! It seemed like the perfect blend of their two dreams.

However….

"Claire had better stay away from everyone. I won't let her hurt my friends anymore!" he declared.

"Nice to hear you have such overwhelming faith in us, Jay," laughed Jesse. Jaden's head shot up so fast it was hard to believe that he hadn't had at least 10 coffees.

"Wait, _Jesse!"_ he gasped.

"That's me! Don't worry Jay, we're on our way to save you! Yubel is transporting us to Claire's palace. It's supposed to take a day but please, wait for us."

"Okay. I'm in this lounge area with a fireplace. I haven't seen Claire since yesterday but she seemed pretty confident she would win this so you probably don't have to worry too much," he informed him. A tear came to his eyes.

"Come on, Jaden. Don't cry," Jesse comforted him, "Everything's alright." He leaned forward, wiped the cry away, and brought his lips down for a kiss that never connected. Jesse disappeared as somewhere in that palace he awoke. Jaden's hand went up to his lips as they parted in surprise, a blush forming on his face. Then-

"Darn!" he yelled, "So close!" 

-------------------------------------- End Chapter -------------------------------------------

(1) This is a reference to how it appeared to me in episodes 134 and 136. I know there was plenty of red and it looked like there was gold too. Plus, that Zurr dude mentioned how the only other person he'd ever seen with that kind of aura was… actually, he never really did say. He could've either meant the Supreme King (in which case it proves my point) or Brron. Well, whatever. 

(2) This is a reference to how in that ep where Jaden meets Aquedolphin, the planet he's on has what appears to be Saturn crashing into it. Also, he mentioned that if he was dead, then he wanted cable.

I know it was short, this just seemed to be the best place to leave off. Plus, I wasn't really sure what else to do with this chapter.

Day 28, Night 28 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 2

Progress: 97 (ninety-seven percent)

Day 28, Night 28 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 1

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


	24. True Love, Savior of Souls

No killy the Chao. I know that Jesse acts weird here but it's supposed to be similar to Dark World (except without depression and angst and unhappiness.) I'm doing my best here!

I don't own GX and I never will. Then again…. –ponders how much it would cost-

-sighs- Maybe when I'm older.

------------------------- Start Chapter! ------------------------------------------------------------

"Did we make it?" were the first words out of Jesse's mouth when the group woke up.

Obviously. But… something's wrong. I can't sense Jaden anywhere. His aura is being covered up by that of Clair.

"So what are we gonna do anyway?" demanded Chazz, "I mean, it's not like we have time to wander around aimlessly. We have one day to explore this place, find Jaden, and get out of here! For all we know it's not even one day!"

"We can't split up, who knows what could happen if we did," worried Atticus.

"Do we even know how big this place is?" asked Alexis.

"I dunno, Private Lexi, the word 'palace' is giving me a bad feeling," said Hassleberry.

Actually, the word 'palace' is just there to give Clair an ego boost, remarked Yubel drolly, It's not quite that big.

"Just how big are we talking about here?" asked Jim.

If we hurry and there are no problems, we should be able to search all the rooms and get out with about an hour to spare.

"Only an hour! We better get moving," stated Chazz. They all agreed and started running down the hall.

"I talked to Jaden in the Dreaming on our way. He says he's in a lounge area with a big fireplace," announced Jesse.

Got it. I should be able to lock onto its location. Just give me a sec.

"Hurry, we can't tell how long we'll be sa-ahhhhh!" screamed Alexis as she fell down a trap door. 

"Lexi!" cried Atticus as he jumped down after her.

"Atticus!" yelled Chazz. He too jumped down before anyone could stop him. Everyone else just stared as the trap door closed itself again.

"So much for sticking together…," Jesse trailed off.

The longer it takes to find Jaden, the more things like this will happen!

"Yeah but we don't even know where Jaden is!" Jim exclaimed, "The best thing to do for now is to find the friends that we know the location of, _then_ go after Jaden! Don't worry, Jesse, we'll get him back as soon as possible. So let's go after them. Sound good, mates?"

"Well, I don't like abandoning the Serge like this but if it means getting us all out safely faster than I have no choice!" agreed Hassleberry.

…It is what Jaden… would want.

"Jesse? What about you?" asked Jim expectantly. Jesse looked down uncomfortably at his hands. "Jesse?"

"Fine…," he muttered. A dark look was rapidly appearing on his face. The others looked concerned for a moment before deciding that either way, he'd be fine. One by one they jumped down the trap door. Jesse was the last to go. He gave it a long stare before turning away and running the way they'd been going.

_Jaden! I have to find you! I _promise_ I'll find you!_

--------------------------------- Clair and Syrus ----------------------------------------------

"Please, don't do this!" Syrus begged. He stayed rooted to his place standing next to the fire however.

**If I plan to save our beloved Chosen One, I must use this connection.**

"You can't! You'll hurt him!"

**If that is the will of Romance, then so be it.**

"What is wrong with you! This isn't romance, it's sick!"

**Sick you say? Why it's the way of all love. It hurts both reciprocates, trapping them in an endless cage of agony beyond comparison! Ask Yubel, she knows this all too well.**

"You're just like him…," Syrus muttered.

**None of that talk! Your assistance is no longer required but yet I allow you to live. What quarrel have you with me?**

"You're hurting my friends! Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Alexis! Who's next!"

**No one has to be next. They all brought a new found fate upon themselves. For once the Accursed One is the one to avoid the curse.**

"What curse…?"

**For as long as they dwell in the dregs of Romance's dark power, all abilities to love and be loved will slowly be sucked away. Even now your friends are falling prey to hate and loneliness.**

"Let them go! You have to!" he shouted furiously. Shaking as if it was working out paralysis, his leg extended forward a step.

**Have to! Do you know who it is that you are trying to command, mortal! And move that foot back, I never told you to move! Your will is not yours, you have no right to disobey me!**

"I won't stop! Not until I get my friends back!" Syrus walked wobbly towards her. "_You're_ the one with **n**o r**igh**t t**o** int**erf**e**r**e!" Clair gasped as Syrus' aura grew in strength. It reached the level of strength it was before his will was subdued and kept on growing. 

_No! I have to stop this before it gets out of hand! If I let it go on much longer, he might prove a threat!_ Clair thought to herself. She opened a portal beneath Syrus' feet that lead straight to the place all the others were.

**Farewell, servant. Now there's only one left who could possibly oppose me. **She smiled down at Jaden's unconscious form. **Isn't that right, mighty Chosen One?** The only reply was a brief pulse of energy from him, and then it was gone.

------------------------------ With Jesse --------------------------------------------------------------

_I have to find Jaden! The sooner I find him, the sooner we can get to the others! I have to save him! If I don't…!_ Jesse rushed through hall after hall. Hours went by like seconds as he was being to doubt Yubel's words. However-

"I found it!" he cried joyfully, looking around the lounge, "Jaden! Jaden!" No one was there. "Jaden?"

**You won't find him there.** Jesse whirled around to see Clair hovering behind him. Floating beside her was Jaden, who appeared to be unconscious, or in some kind of trance.

"What did you do to him!" he snapped.

**Why, absolutely nothing. Isn't that right, Chosen One?** A rush of incomprehensible whispers seemed to breeze through the room before it quieted. **You always were a darling.**

"Let Jaden go, and Syrus too! Y'all have no right to keep 'em locked away in here!"

**No right, Accursed One? How have I no right? My dear Chosen One has finally returned to me!**

"What… do you mean?"

**I once had a son. He was so happy and as long as he was happy, I was happy. We could travel through the ages and Duel Academy became his favorite place to stay. And yet, it was **_**her**_** domain.** **Selena, Goddess of Yaoi ruled there and so long as we obeyed her rules, she allowed us to roam free. It wasn't long before my dear boy met her son and they fell in love. **

"So you denied your own son the right to love whom he chose!"

**Not at all. Not at first, as I should have. They went everywhere together and were happy but that was not to last. Selena double-crossed us! She was luring us in so as to kill my son! But she couldn't kill his spirit, oh no.**

"Wh-what…? She… killed him?"

**Why do you think she is a fallen goddess? She hadn't even the power to seal his soul! In time, my son lost his consciousness, only leaving behind an empty shell of who he had been to roam the land. Until one day when a certain someone of similar personality came to the island.**

"Jaden," Jesse breathed.

**That's right. The remains of my son's soul were swept into him and live on there. And yet, Selena's son remained too, after I avenged my son. **Here she pointed at Jesse dramatically.** The one housing the soul of he who tricked my son is you! You're trying to hurt him all over again and I won't allow it!**

"No, I just want to be with Jaden!"

**SILENCE! I won't listen to your lies, not this time around!** As Jesse started forward to get Jaden back, Clair slashed Jaden's arm with a knife and re-opened the wound the bear left.

"AAAHH!" yelled Jesse in pain. He gripped his arm- right where Jaden's wound was! "What's… happening?"

**Why, didn't you know? When one is in love they become more attuned to that other person. The two of you are an especially strong case of this! You both are permanently etched onto each others hearts. When one hurts, the other hurts!**

**Stop,** came a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Jesse.

**A-are you-**

**Yeah mom, and from the sounds of it you REALLY went crazy this time. Come on, lets go home! This so-called 'Accursed One' really had nothing to do with the plot. Dave is a great guy! C'mon, I'll show you.**

**No! Y-you're just the Accursed One trying to fool me! I won't let you! I won't-**

**Geez, mom, what crawled up your butt and died? Your coming home whether you like it or not, THEN we can talk. **A blue energy came out of Jaden and a lavender out of Jesse. The two forces grabbed Clair and forced her to disappear with them. **You'll love it ma, dad's already there!**

**NOOO!** The palace disappeared around them and with a loud explosion, they shot back to Duel Academy. Jesse saw out of the corner of his eye the others land near the Obelisk Dorm, while they landed near the Slifer Dorm. The ground rumbled for a bit.

And then there was silence. Until Jaden stirred and awoke. The first thing he saw was Jesse's eyes. They met and as one the two leaned towards each other. Slowly, deliberately, they closed the distance in their first true kiss. Neither needed to explain for both already knew how the other felt.

They stayed in each others arms for a while and then, hand in hand, moved off to meet the others.

--------------------------------------- End Story ----------------------------------------------

Wow, that didn't end how I thought it would. See, originally I planned to have the time limit completely run out and just as Jesse's about to be destroyed they kiss and that saves the day. Ah well, I like this version better. Hope that explains to everyone why I couldn't let them kiss for real for so long.

So read and review folks! This here's the end, hope you enjoyed _Chosen One, Jaden Yuki_! Be ready for the stories to come!

Day 30, Night 30 of Operation: Yaoi

Days Remaining: 0

Progress: 100 (one hundred percent)

Day 30, Night 30 of Operation: Het

Days Remaining: 0

Progress: 0 (zero percent)


End file.
